


Dream Come True

by Inebriatednovelist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Collars, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Lingerie, Nipple Play, OC Insert AU, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inebriatednovelist/pseuds/Inebriatednovelist
Summary: Josie Maxwell lived a humble life with her parents out in the forests of Vale. But she always longed for more, she longed to be a Huntress just like her mother and father. Though her dire financial situation proved to squash this ambition till one day she received notice that her scholarship was approved. Now she's headed for Beacon Academy to fulfill her dream of becoming a professional huntress. But she may find it hard to focus on her studies when all the girls of Beacon academy look to be focused on her instead.
Relationships: Harem - Relationship, OC harem - Relationship, RWBY harem
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	1. “So beautiful…”

**Chapter One**

Myranda Maxwell sat with her back against the truck of a tree, the handle of a bow resting at the tips of her toes with the string pulled back to her knees. The arrow she knocked resting on the handle of her bow as her feet acted as a sort of sights. At a passing glance, one would be hard pressed to find the bow huntress where she sat with the brush and leaves and branches covering her body. The concealment, however, wasn’t for the prey she hunted. Rather her impromptu ghillie suit was for the predators that looked to hunt her.

With her scent concealed and the wind blowing against her, the buck she set her sights on wouldn’t notice her presence. Nor would the Beowulf that snapped a branch just behind her. Its massive plodding talons skulking through the underbrush as it sidled up to where Myranda sat. She knew better than to lash out at the beast, she only had a hunting knife and her hands were already occupied holding the bow string. The Grimm would pass soon enough, that’s all she needed to tell herself as she shut her eyes tight and held her breath.

When the underbrush hushed and cracked under the Grimm’s gait and the sounds subsided, Myranda opened her eyes and checked her periphery for any more signs of Grimm in the area. When she saw none, she let go of the breath she was holding for a moment before turning her attention back to her own prey. The buck still stood in the clearing, grazing away at the wheat grass and hadn’t moved an inch. With a smile curling across her lips, Myranda emptied her lungs and let the string slip from her fingers. The arrow flying true and silent through the air till it struck the buck clean in the chest. The animal reeled back with a choked cry before falling dead to the ground.

“That’s a clean shot there if I ever saw one, what do you say kiddo?” Myranda Maxwell said, her accent lilting high suggesting an upbringing of the highlands of Vale.

“I’d say you always say that,” Josie, Myranda’s daughter, said as she hopped from her perch and landed beside her mother who rose from her shooting position. The transition of seeing her mother rise from where she sat was almost like watching her morph from the tree itself.

“Oh, c’mon now, that’s gotta be what, fifty, a hundred meters?” Myranda said as she pulled her boonie cap off and gestured to the clearing where their dinner for tonight lay. As she pulled the hat from her head, Myranda’s hair spilled out from where she tucked it and ran down her shoulders. There was to mistaking Josie for anyone but Myranda’s daughter which is to say that both women held striking woodland hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair that flowed down across their shoulders.

“Try forty-two mom,” Josie chided and her mother smiled in return as she brought her in close and pecked a kiss to her forehead.

“Aye, that’s my little spotter, proud of you too for stayin’ calm when that beastie came prancing along.” Myranda said as she walked over to a pile of brush and reached to the ground. With a quick toss of her wrist, she upended the tarp to reveal an ATV sitting beneath it with a trailer just behind. “Now mount up, dad is probably driving himself batty back at home waiting for us.”

Josie sat herself in the driver seat with her mother taking the rear. The two sitting back to back as Josie started the ATV and began to drive into the clearing. Her mother Myranda kept her hand on her bow, an arrow knocked and her fingers on the strings. Her eyes fanning out across the horizon in case that Beowulf came skulking back.

Thankfully that didn’t happen and they were able to reach the clearing without issue. Though this was the part that Josie always hated to watch. The buck her mother shot wasn’t quite dead yet even with an arrow punching clean into its chest. Rather its labored breathing showed that it still had just moments of life still left inside of it. Its glassy eyes staring at the two of them, no real malice or hate to them, just a singular look of defeat.

Producing the hunting knife from her side, Myranda laid her hand on the side of the animal’s neck and began to sooth it. Hushing softly as she ran her hands along its fur.

“Hush now, I’ll take care of you, I’m just sorry we crossed paths today.” Myranda said as she slipped the knife between the buck’s ribs and into its heart to stop its breathing. When she pulled the knife away, the buck’s eyes fluttered shut as its head fell back on the grass. “Thank you, spring maiden, for this gift you have given us today.” Myranda whispered to no one but the wheat grass around her and Josie mouthed the same before helping her mother haul the buck into the trailer and set off towards home.

The drive back was as uneventful as it always was and the sight of the garden out beside the house was always a welcome sight. Josie, her mother, and her father all lived well outside the outskirts of the city itself as it was the cheapest option. Though with cost effectiveness came the added danger of Grimm attacks. With both of Josie’s parents being retired hunters though, this provided little in the way of dissuading them from living a more simplified life.

Josie’s father, Hugh Maxwell, a resident of Mistral by birth and thus built like most northerners. His broad shoulders and set jaw akin to this while his wind scarred face reminded Hugh where he’d come from and thus kept him a humble man. Humble enough that he was willing to greet them on the front lawn of their home wearing a frilly apron Josie sewed together more so for her mother to use but had to admit her father looked just as dashing.

“Perfect timing, come on in you two it’s just about ready, the buck can wait just a few minutes.” Hugh said and gestured his girls inside.

Josie looked to her mother to see just what he meant by that and in response, Myranda only smiled as she led the way into the house.

Hugh walked with a hobbling gait, favoring his right leg as he pulled his hips to the side to swing his other leg forward. His ill-fitting prosthetic on his left leg made it harder for him to walk with a more confident gait or without a constant pain. His prosthetic was rudimentary at best, even with the options for something more advanced, it wasn’t something their family could afford at the time. It was because of this that they cut costs wherever they could. They grew potatoes out by the garden and sold whatever they couldn’t eat to buy flour and sugar to make their own bread. They hunted their own meat and thus subsisted on buck and salmon throughout the year and lived a humbled life.

They were not beyond technology though, but Josie’s mother ensured that she left her Scroll at home whenever they went hunting. The last thing they needed was to give away their position to a Grimm if one of their Scrolls went off somewhere in the woods.

“Why don’t you check your Scroll real quick, been gone since this mornin so I’m sure there are a few things you might like to checkup on.” Myranda said as she pecked another kiss to Josie’s forehead and started off towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna help your father real quick alright.”

“Okay,” Josie said as she sat herself at the table and perused through the messages on her Scroll and saw one dated for this morning. One that made her heart sink into her chest at the sight of it. The message was from Beacon academy and was from none other than the Headmaster himself.

Tapping away at the message, she opened the email and began to read.

_Dear Josie Maxwell…_

_I am here to inform you that we here at beacon academy take the education of our students very passionately. Its with this very same passion that we will be accepting your application for your scholarship to our prestigious school. I look forward to seeing you grow and learn as a huntress._

_Sincerely_

_Professor Ozpin_

_P.S. As you’ll be starting late in the year, you’ll be assigned to shadow a number of pre-assembled teams in hopes of fast tracking your progress in Beacon. Good Luck._

Dazed with her mouth agape and an unknowable feeling coursing through her body, lighting inside of her chest and sparking to the tips of her fingers all the way down to the soles of her feet. Josie could only bring herself to look up and see her mother and father standing in the doorway leading out of the kitchen. A homemade cake in hand with candles lit across the top.

“Congratulations sweet heart, you’re gonna be a huntress!” Myranda cheered as she opened her arms to catch Josie and held her tight.

Hugh only just managed to set the cake on the table before he was nearly bowled over by his daughter leaping into his arms as well. The family embracing each other tight as tears began to well in Hugh’s eyes. His daughter looking up from where she buried her face in his broad chest as she reached up a thumb to wipe his tears away.

“Daddy c’mon you know I’m a sympathetic crier,” Josie groused as she leaned in close and wrapped her arms around the back of her father’s neck, holding him tight and close.

“Quit your griping before I start up too, besides you can’t go huntin’ beasties without some weapons to go with it now can ya?” Myranda said as she stepped out of the room while Hugh set Josie back into her seat and winked at her as he did the same.

“Your mom is right,” Hugh said as he started over towards the brick fire place where a saber sat inside of a sheath. The belted shoulder strap hanging loose as he started over towards Josie. “You wanna hunt Grimm you’re going to need some good steel to do it with.” Hugh said as he took a knee as best as he could with his prosthetic and offered the handle out to Josie who looked to her father only to receive a nod in return.

Taking the fine woven silk handle, Josie felt her fingers fall into the worn grooves of where her father’s fingers gripped it tight so many years ago. Pulling the blade from its sheath and revealing the live steel inside with a humming ring, Josie nearly stumbled back at the impossible weight of the sword. The blade felt like nothing at all and flowed through the air as she swung it out as if it always belonged in her hands.

“You’re giving me Taijitu?” Josie asked and watched her father nod with a proud smile on his face. When she marveled at the blade again, she noticed the fresh edge along the steel and noted that her father must have sharpened it today. With a roll of her wrist, Taijitu snapped into to identical swords. A callback to the Grimm of the same name. The very same and very first Grimm that Hugh killed when he was a Hunter himself. Ironically enough it was the same type that ended up taking his leg and nearly shattering his spine and thus forced him into retirement.

“Aaaaand,” Myranda said as she came down the steps with a long bow in hand. The bow itself stood just shy of equal height with her and the bow’s edges were adorned with crow feathers. Her mother kept to a similar naming convention like her father and thus named her bow Nevermore. Unlike her father’s swords however, the bow was heavy and sturdy. The draw strength alone could fire an arrow with enough force as to hardly worry about drop over distance or wind for that matter. “You can’t very well go hunting without something to snatch those flyin types out of the sky now can you?”

Both of these weapons her mother and father trained her in till she could just as well hold a mastery over them and defend herself if need be. Now, she’d wield them both as a huntress. Just like her mother and father.

_~The Next Day~_

After a night of cake, of buck steaks with baked potatoes, after a nigh of stories of her mother and father’s old glory days, it came time for Josie to pack up and leave her home behind. For much of the night, Josie could hardly sleep. It wasn’t excitement that kept her awake, but rather the unnerving sense that there was another world outside of her home. Outside of the forest where she roamed with her mother. She always knew there was, but the prospect of exploring it never crossed her mind. She would be just as happy as she was now if the rest of her days were spent living with her family, providing for her mother and father. But now, she had a new means to provide for them. She could be a huntress now; she would be a huntress and Josie promised herself that she’d see to it that her mother would never have to draw a bow string again. She’d make damn well sure that her father could just as well dance with a high-end Atlas prosthetic till the other leg fell off. It was with that peace of mind, that Josie slipped off for a few hours of sleep.

The morning after was hardly anything she could remember now that she was on the road to Beacon. Or rather to the nearest township where she could take an air ship to Beacon that is, the means of which were paid for in full by the scholarship. The only thing that stuck in Josie’s mind was how the seconds crawled by so slowly. Waking up at seven in the morning and only seeing that it was half past by the time she finished her breakfast and only a quarter to when she washed herself up.

Her backpack was stocked full of clothes and snacks to take with her. A quiver of arrows rattling at her side. Nevermore strung across her shoulder with Taijitu hanging on the opposite hip from where her quiver sat along her belt. The means to the nearest town were through the forest and, so long as she kept headed north, she’d find it before the sun fell.

Josie snapped herself out of her own thoughts however, and reminded herself that this was still a dangerous place. Something the forest looked to remind her of when a porcupine like Grimm fired one of its spines towards her.

Acting on instinct alone, Josie drew her sword and brought the blade up to deflect the incoming spine. The edge of which struck against the blade and caused Josie to stagger back as bits of metal exploded from the handle. Looking to her father’s sword, her eyes sunk back into her head as she looked on at the fracture in the steel. Even with a fresh edge sharpened into the steel, that didn’t make up for the fact that the sword needed to be taken to a smith and re-forged to maintain its effectiveness.

This wasn’t the time to lament on weapon cares however. Josie still had Nevermore at her back and as she shrugged her back pack off, Nevermore flew into her hand as she knocked back an arrow and held the target in her sights. The porcupine Grimm, Josie decided Razor Back was a cool name for it, wasn’t about to just let her take her time however as it fired off another spine at her. This forced Josie to throw herself to the side just soon enough to dodge out of the way but also sent her arrow arcing wide from her target.

Unable to recover from this, the Razor Back kept up its volley, leaving Josie unable to draw another arrow to full strength and there was no way she could find cover fast enough to do so. She was stuck dodging, dipping and sprinting out of the way where she could. Along with this, she needed to stay calm in order to survive this encounter. Fear was the real killer here and it would only draw more Grimm to her position.

She tried optimism on for size and told herself that this was a good omen, that when she got to school, she could brag about a Grimm no one else had seen before. The very same Grimm she was about to shoot an arrow between its-

SNAP

The string along never more broke as a all to close for comfort quill from the Razor Back cut across the string and slicing into Josie’s cheek. From the volley, another sliced through her hip and sever the quiver from her belt with the arrows spilling out along the ground.

This was an open alright, Josie decided, but not the one she was hoping for at all. One Grimm, one singular Grimm would kill her where she stood.

Her father’s sword shattered; her mother’s bow snapped with the arrows scattered. Now she watched as the quills along the Razor Back’s body began to shutter and shiver as it looked ready to fire them all off at once. Josie closed her eyes, brought her arms up around her head and tried not to think of what she might look like with a million Razor Back spines pinning her to a tree.

BOOM!

Josie opened her eyes to the sound of a gunshot just behind her and did so just in time to see a spear flying off towards her prey. For a split second, she could see the red and gold of the spear, its razor-sharp edge cutting through the air as the weapon struck the beast square in the head and kept going till the momentum finally stopped as the spear lodged itself inside of a tree. She’d never seen a weapon like that, she’d never saw who even threw it and only felt her legs give out from under her body as she fell flat on her ass. Listening to the foot falls behind her, Josie wasn’t sure what she should do.

Should she turn around and thank her savior for her life?

Should she stand on her feet and start running back home?

What was she supposed to do with now weapon now?

“Excuse me,” the voice called out as it circled around to face her. The woman the voice belonged to was a sight to behold. A corseted breast plate synching around her waist with thigh high plated boots running down her illustrious legs. Though what caught Josie’s attention out of all, was the red hair tied back and held in a circlet and a pair of kind green eyes staring down at her. “Are you alright?”

“You’re… you’re…” Josie began as she slowly managed to get to her feet.

“Yes, I’m the real Pyrrha Nikos,” Pyrrha began as she suppressed her annoyance at what she took for another dumb struck fan.

“So beautiful…” Josie sighed out.


	2. "...her name is Starlight"

**Chapter Two**

With an offered hand from Pyrrha, Josie rose to her feet as the two women regarded one another. One with wide eyed awe as Pyrrha’s face blushed to match her red hair at Josie’s prior remark. The other staring on at Pyrrha with stars in her eyes at seeing a woman like her. Josie came to the realization that this wasn’t just some beautiful stranger either. The way her spear shifted into a sword, the solid quality metal of her shield. The utterly perfect craftsmanship of her armor. This was a real Huntress.

“PYRRHA!” A voice called out through the woods snapping both Josie and Pyrrha from their daze as they turned to see another red head waving frantically over towards them. Her bright pink poodle skirt making it easy enough to spot her in the crowd. Though judging by the fact that her weapon of choice looked to be a rotary grenade launcher, stealth wasn’t in her wheelhouse. Spontaneously teleporting over to Josie and Pyrrha from a full-bore sprint though, that was most certainly a skill Nora used with impunity. “Who’s your cute friend, trying to make Jaune jealous or something?”

At Nora’s jest, Josie squeaked and clenched her fists at her sides, her shoulders reaching high as she stared at the ground in hopes that neither of these two would notice how Josie was blushing now.

“No, she’s just a new friend, that’s all, there was a Grimm and she was…” Pyrrha trailed off before taking a moment to regain her composure. This single moment was all it took for Nora to interject again.

“So that means she’s single huh?” Nora said as she placed her chin in her hand to appraise Josie with a crooked smirk. Her eyes tracing along Josie’s athletic form and noticed her full hips that tapered into a solid and toned core before filling out into a modest chest that filled out her top with more than enough to leave to the imagination. Nora would be lying to herself if she didn’t say she gave one more passing glance at a girl like her.

The same couldn’t be said for Josie since Nora was in fact the bustier of the two and thus had a way of drawing one’s line of sight away from her face. The way Nora leaned in close to Josie left her peaking down the heart shaped window in her tank top and down through the line of cleavage she left on display. That is till she realized just how close Nora was standing now and cast her gaze down even further till she was now staring at her own shoes. The thought of Nora being so close, her lips close enough that she could feel the warmth of her breath and smell the perfume she wore.

The blush burned brighter in Josie’s cheeks now as she clenched her fists even tighter. This was by no means a good impression to be making right now, Josie told herself as she took a moment to regain the hold over herself. With a quick breath and a quick snap, Josie raised her head and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. With a charming bright smile, she offered her hand out to Nora to introduce herself.

“Josie Maxwell, I’m sorry I forgot my manners there was just a lot going on.” Josie greeted and watched as it looked as though a wave swept through both Nora and Pyrrha that swept their souls away in the process. That is till they followed Josie’s lead and took the liberty of introducing themselves as well.

“Pyrrha Nikos and my friend over here is Nora Valkyrie, were students at Beacon on our mid semester hunting exam.” Pyrrha said.

“Which now that I think about it, weren’t we supposed to be shadowing a pro hunter or something, whatever happened to him?” Nora asked.

“No way, you two are Beacon Huntresses?” Josie chimed as the sparkle in her eyes returned.

“Huntresses in training,” Pyrrha corrected.

“Were a few ways off from being pros,” Nora said as she looked at the scabbard hanging at Josie’s hip and noticed the arrows strewn about with a broken bow hanging in her off hand. This detail wasn’t lost on Nora’s other teammates as well as two others approached.

“It looks like you’re a Huntress in training yourself too,” Jaune Arc said as he approached, sheathing his own sword.

“Though I doubt you’re going to be doing much damage with a broken weapon at this point.” Lie Ren said and with a flick of his wrists his pistols swiped into his sleeves.

Josie sighed, relieved to find that not everyone on this team was a cute girl and just brushed a lock of hair over her ear again. At this, Pyrrha grunted so slightly that Josie was almost sure she imagined it.

“I’m headed to Beacon myself on a fast track scholarship actually,” Josie began. “My mother and father were both pro Hunters themselves and they gave me their old weapons as gifts when I found out that Beacon accepted my scholarship.” With a dejected look and slumped shoulders, Josie picked up the remains of her father’s sword and sighed thinking to herself that perhaps the omen wasn’t quite as good as she thought.

“There’s nothing wrong with hand-me-down weapons,” Pyrrha said as she began to help Josie pick up the shattered pieces of her sword and slip them one by one into the sheath for safer carrying.

“Isn’t that right Jaune.” Nora ribbed as she swiped up the quiver and the arrows along with it.

“Hey, I prefer to think of mine as Family Heirlooms.” Jaune retorted.

“Whatever the case,” Ren interjected. “You can’t very well go fighting Grimm with broken weaponry, there’s a smith in the town not far from here that can help you fix your weapon or maybe even make you a new one.”

“Sounds like a plan to me, the forest is nearly cleared out already and I can feel my blood sugar getting low.” Jaune said as he slapped the abdomen of his chest plate.

“Oh if you’re hungry,” Josie began and shrugged off her pack as she rooted around inside before pulling out a paper package and ripped it open to reveal a bundle of dried meat. “I have some deer jerky! We made it just a few days ago!”

“Deer… jerky…?” Jaune said with a bit more apprehension than he perhaps meant to put in his voice. “I uhh… I think I can wait till we get into town.”

“Oh… okay,” Josie said as she plucked off a piece for herself and stared at the ground again. Internally she berated herself for making an offer like that. After all, why would a bunch of Beacon students want deer jerky from some back woods’ hick kinda girl.

Even if the others weren’t interested, she could still keep herself close to home with her mother’s spice rub. Before she slipped the jerky back into her back, Pyrrha snatched a strip for herself and ripped off a chunk.

“Mmm, spicy~” Pyrrha chimed and giggled at the dumb struck look on Josie’s face before catching the piece of jerky that fell from Josie’s lips and popping it back into her mouth. “Come one, let’s get your weapon repaired.”

_~Later~_

“I’m sorry to say but…” The smith began as she appraised the shattered pieces of the sword and shrugged her shoulders. She was a broad beast of a woman with an eye patch looking to be bolted into one of her eyes. Her muscular shoulders on display as a sweat soaked tank top sat underneath her leather apron. Her body was a testament to her craft and a thing of beauty as much as any weapon that hung on her shop walls. “There isn’t a lot I can do for the sword. Someone put a fresh edge on it already but I’m surprised that it didn’t shatter when they were sharpening it. The metal hasn’t been treated in years it looks like, the whole thing needed to be tempered and reforged but now… I can make a new sword out of the pieces you have here but I can’t repair it.”

Josie’s shoulders slumped at the news. Her family were in dire straits already and cut as many corners as they could with their life style. A cost like this wasn’t going to come easy for Josie and she may as well just see if she couldn’t get her bow re-strung and try to use that. Then again, she wasn’t a stranger to a hard day’s work. She accounted her success to that much and she wasn’t about to take this scholarship for granted. She earned it with her own blood, sweat, and damn it she could earn her father’s sword back while she was at it.

“I’m going to be enrolling at Beacon academy later this week, is there some way we can make a deal?” Josie asked. “I can come here on my weekends off to help clean the shop or sit at the front desk taking orders and I can do this till I pay off the repairs.”

The forge master perked up at this, her brows raising high as she appraised the weapon one more time and then looked over to the tattered bow hanging out of Josie’s pack.

“Let me see the bow you got there,” The smith said and upon Josie handing it over, she grazed her hand over the steel of Nevermore before nodding her head. “Some good steel here, its pretty well taken care of too, lot better than the sword was at least. I can use this to forge you a new weapon all together, what do you say?”

Josie’s perked up with a squeak of excitement as tears began to well in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to leap across the room and embrace the forge master in a hug but thought better of it instead.

“I’d say… I’d say we have a deal then; I’ll be here bright and early Saturday morning ma’am!” Josie declared and placed her hands at her hips, standing tall and proud just till she heard the forge master laughing in her face.

“Don’t worry about it kid, the school pays through the nose for new weapons for kids like you, just as long as you’re telling the truth I can have this thing done by tomorrow at the latest. I was thinking we take the twin saber style and apply the bow to it and make a two for one deal. Transforming weapons are the new trick of the trade nowadays anyway, minimizes the need to switch between long range and short-range weaponry.” The forge master said.

This time, Josie couldn’t resist jumping into the forge master’s arms as she threw herself forward and gripped her tight. Incidentally, with the forge master being taller of the two, Josie only managed to burry her face into the forge master’s chest as she couldn’t hold back the tears any longer.

“Hey, hey, hey kid, c’mon what’s with all the emotion suddenly huh?” The forge master asked as she just held Josie loosely around the small of her back and pat her head.

“I’m just… i’m just…” With a sniff and a cough and a sob, Josie pulled herself together enough to speak. “Thank you so much, all I’ve ever wanted to be since I was a little girl was a Huntress just like my mom and dad, so… I just… thank you so much.”

“Quit your bawling you little brat,” The forge master chided and laughed. “If you’re gonna be a Huntress, you gotta have a good name to give your weapon, so what’s her new name gonna be?”

Josie thought it over for a moment and parsed through her choices that came to mind. The first option was to combine the two names of the weapons into one. King Nevermore? Not bad, but not quite what she was looking for. Flying Serpent! Wow real creative, Josie said to herself. Perhaps instead, Josie thought, the name should be something that comes from her. Sure it was made form her mother’s bow and her father’s twin sabers, but after today, it would be a new weapon all together. This was her one dream to become a Huntress like her mother and father, her one wish. So then why not call her…

“Starlight, her name is Starlight.” Josie declared proudly.

_~Elsewhere~_

The night came to a lull as team JNPR found their way back to the camp site they made just beyond the reach of the city. While the city they were working for had any number of empty rooms at the local hotels, Professor Peter Port, the professional Hunter the team shadowed, assured them that it wasn’t a luxury many Hunters or Huntresses found themselves with. So instead they were forced to pack tents, sleeping bags, and learn a few survival skills along the way. With their plus one added to the group though, these skills came more easily.

Josie was able to stoke and start a fire for the night and teach the team what to look for when they needed to start a fire. A few rocks, some bark for kindling and a spark and that was that. Who needed fire dust when you had basic human ingenuity? Josie also set up a tent for herself from her pack and even found a source of running water for drinking or bathing. It was with this source of water that the teams decided that perhaps a quick rinse would do them all some good. The balmy summers out in the forests left their armor sticking to them in places they’d rather it not stick to at all.

For the sake of decency and privacy, Professor Port divided the team into two groups of three. The woman, Josie, Pyrrha, and Nora, would go first while the gentlemen would wait for them to finish. While Professor Port meant this as a courtesy for the teams, it seemed less so once they actually reached the water. The icy water exposed to the night air was enough to rack shivers ratting to their core. This didn’t stop Nora from throwing her clothes off and shouting “CANNON BALL!” before diving into the water. Even if she did shoot up into the air right after.

“Nora are you okay?” Pyrrha said around a light hearted giggle.

In response Nora held her arms around her chest to keep herself covered and to perhaps conserve whatever heat she had left inside of her body. With another hand she held up a thumbs up with her teeth chattering inside of her head.

“Come on, let’s get in ourselves, I’ll help wash your back.” Pyrrha offered as she reached behind her back to unlace the corseted breast plate.

Josie, in some semblance of a response, only mewled out a soft moan. The sight of Nora’s near naked body inside the water, Pyrrha slowly unlacing her breast plate as it feel to the floor before she let her long hair flow out from her pony tail and down her shoulders. The very thought of being naked and alone in the water with these two left Josie’s heart racing. She wanted to scream, her breath quickened in her lungs, she felt like she might start hyperventilating and knew she’d need to excuse herself before things got any worse… or better than they already were.

“A-a-actually, if you don’t mind I’m going to go down stream a little bit and wash up down there if that’s okay with you, ill stay within ear shot though and holler if I need anything its just that I kinda only lived with my parents since I was little and, and, and-” Josie trailed off before turning her back to Pyrrha and storming away.

“Oh… okay,” Pyrrha began as she stripped off the last of her armor with her skirt along with it, leaving her bare athletic form naked to the air around her and thus a prime target for an abrupt splash that cause Pyrrha’s breath to hitch in her throat. “Nora!”

“Whatcha gonna do about it princess!” Nora teased as she retreated into the water only to witness Pyrrha splashing in after her. Both women left giggling as they began to rinse themselves off in the water. The chill began to subside as their bodies and aura’s adjusted to make them more comfortable.

After a good soak and a few moments to scrape off the grime from the day, Pyrrha wrapped herself in her towel before her eyes caught a stark figure off in the distance. She could tell without a second thought that it was Josie bathing herself and couldn’t bring her eyes away from the distant sight. She only wished she could get just a few steps closer to admire her. Her clothes, while leaving enough to the imagination, were nothing compared to her alabaster skin and soft curves. Pyrrha only noticed she was biting her lower lip after Nora made it a point to walk in front of her line of sight. Her eyes darting down for a quick second before looking Pyrrha in the eyes again with a cock of her brow.

“Do you wanna talk about that or do you wanna talk about her.” Nora said.

“N-nora!” Pyrrha snapped as she pulled her towel down around her waist as she pressed her thighs together.

“No I get it, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think she’s pretty cute,” Nora said as she stood beside Pyrrha and wrapped herself up in her own towel. “I’d also be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in her too you know.”

Pyrrha froze at this, her shoulders tensing as she clenched her jaw, her bangs casting darkness around her eyes.

“Oh… I see, in that case…” Pyrrha began.

“In that case!” Nora interrupted. “She might not be into me, she might not be into either of us but were not gonna know until we both give it a try, so what do you say we make a promise here and now, whoever she chooses, were still a team, deal?” Nora said and held out her pinky while Pyrrha wrapped hers around it to seal their promise.

“Deal!” Pyrrha said.


	3. “I got a surprise for you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CONTENT WARNING]  
> This chapter contains scenes of implied sexual assault. Reader digression is advised

**Chapter Three**

Another lesson to be learned about the forest, Professor Port told them, was that a warm bath and a roof over your head wasn’t the only luxury that you did without while hunting. This included the safety of walls and guards that kept not just the Grimm away, but other just as horrible monsters as well.

As the moon climbed into the sky, Josie craned her neck to spot its fractured pieces roaming around its starry canvas to see that it was just past midnight now and thus decided that she’d had enough time to relax and play in the river.

Ringing her hair out and stepping out from the stream, Josie scanned her eyes along the grass to try and find where she’d put her pack. When she saw it wasn’t where she left it, she furrowed her brows and sighed as a cool night breeze swept along as if to remind her that she was still naked and soaking wet. Some wind life might have smelled the jerky inside and when rooting around for whatever snacks she had inside. The thought of some sorry wolf taking a mouth full spicy buck jerky and regretting his choice after made the case of the missing pack that much more bearable and gave her enough of a lead to try and track where her backpack ran off to.

Searching the grounds around where she placed the pack, she tried to look for any sort of signs of wild life. Any near by droppings, any snapped twigs or perhaps a paw or hoof print. What found her, however, was far worse than any wolf though.

The foot falls of heavy leather boots trudging over underbrush just behind her gave away the bandit’s position before he came skulking from the darkness. Slung over his shoulder was Josie’s pack and along with him were two other just as scraggly looking men. All three of them wielded rudimentary weapons in desperate need of repairs.

The front man, the one who stole Josie’s pack, held a pistol at his side held together with what looked like a grip made of gauze and a few chunks of metal welded to the barrel. The two men flanking him held dented and chipped machetes that looked more like over sized steak knives with how many chunks were missing from the blade.

“Lookin for this?” The bandit asked as he shrugged Josie’s pack from her shoulder and offered it out to her. Just as she began to reach for it with one hand, her other working to cover as much of her body as she could, the bandit tossed it over to one of his steak knife wielding comrades. “You cold? I could warm you up if you wanted me to, maybe after that I might give you your pack back, depends on how warm you wanna get with me.”

Josie felt her heart sink in her chest as dread loomed behind her. She needed to stay calm not only to handle this situation but also to make sure she didn’t make her situation any worse by attracting Grimm.

“You can have my pack and everything in it, I just want my clothes okay?” Josie stepped forward to try and grab the pack from one of the bandits only for him to throw it off to the other. It was only after they began to circle around her that she realized that was her first mistake. Bringing her hands in close around her, she covered herself up to try and give their wandering eyes as little to stare at as possible.

Off in the distance, a crow squawked and the three men leapt at the sound, all of them turning away from Josie.

“You don’t think that was-” One bandit began.

“Don’t be fuckin stupid she’d never bother us all the way out here, she’s got better things to do with her time.” The pistol wielding bandit said as he tightened his grip over his pistol. His bravado only reaching as far as his words let him.

“You’re already on thin ice man, you fuck up again and were throwing you under the bus.” The third bandit said before feeling the straps of Josie’s pack fall out of his hands with a sudden snatch. “HEY!”

With her pack in hand, Josie bolted towards the river again and took a leaping bound into the water. Only making half the length of the water, she waded through the churning current as quick as her legs could carry her. Turning over her shoulder she saw the two machete wielding bandits starting after her. Pulling herself out of the river just as they began to wade through it themselves gave her enough hope that she might have enough time to get help.

Help! Pyrrha and Nora were… not here. Josie cursed under her breath and realized they must have started back to camp some time ago. She wondered how far her voice would carry in such a dense forest and even if it did, could they even get here fast enough?

“Oh no you don’t you little bitch!” The pistol wielding bandit said as he pulled the hammer back on his gun and leveled the sights on Josie.

With a clamorous kaboom from the bandit’s pistol, Josie felt a shiver strike the nerves in her leg before feeling it go numb all together. With another step she fell face first only just able to catch herself as the contents of her pack spilled out across the ground. Along with it was the hunting knife her father gave her for her birthday so many years ago. It wasn’t an ideal weapon but it was still something.

Trying to pull herself along, Josie felt like her leg weighed ten tons and looked down to see just what the numbing chill was. From her knee all the way down to the soles of her feet were encased in ice that froze her to the ground, preventing her from moving any further as the rest of the bandit’s closed in around her.

With all other options exhausted and knowing a scream would likely attract a Grimm, Josie took a lung full of air and was ready to belt out a howl for help. That is just until she saw a black bird swoop down to the ground and vanish into the shadows around her. From the shadows themselves rose not a black bird, but a woman in its place. Not, not just any woman. Josie saw the wanted posters, heard stories from her mother and father and the warnings that came with them. This wasn’t just some petty thief or thug, this was…

“Raven Branwen…” Josie whispered quietly enough that Raven didn’t seem to hear.

If it wasn’t enough for these thugs to see a bird turn into a woman to scare them shitless, Josie heard one of them refer to her as Chief. Putting two and two together, Josie quickly realized that the woman that stood before her was in fact their leader and these were in fact Branwen Bandits. Upon seeing her hand jut forward and smash her knuckles against one of the bandit’s face, Josie realized that Raven was more of a threat to them for the time being.

The man who took the blow to the face, the same one wielding the pistol, reeled back as he palmed his face as blood began to gush from his nose before looking back to Raven. Without giving him room to respond, Raven grabbed him by the collar and unleashed blow after blow into his face. The man’s stance slowly falling away blow by blow as his feet gave out from under him as his mind lapsed in and out of consciousness.

“How many times do I have to tell you to keep your fucking hands to yourself Chess?” Raven asked after she paused her beat down long enough for Chess to respond but only garnered a sickening gurgling noise in response. “Count to ten…”

“W-what?” Chess moaned out between mouthfuls of blood.

“Count to ten so I know you don’t have brain damage because if you do then I’m just going to kill you outright instead of leaving you for the Grimm.” Raven growled and Chess suddenly regained his senses as he rattled off numbers one through ten before Raven threw him onto the ground and turned to Josie. “You, are you alright?”

Raven knelt down onto her haunches and cocked her head to the side. She was a tall fair skinned beauty. Her stark white complexion only further complimenting the array of black feather like hair that ran down across her back. Her clothes were a sight to behold with the rest of her as well. A low hanging neck on the kimono with a short cut along the waist to expose her stocking clad thighs. One pretty red head, Josie could deal with. Two pretty red heads that were bathing not even out of her line of sight, that was pushing her limits. But seeing Raven Branwen, the bandit beauty herself looming over Josie exuding the kind of power only a woman like her could hold was too much to bear for her fragile hear.

Josie began hyperventilating, screamed and fell slack as she passed out.

“What the hell did you three do to her!” Raven barked.

_~Later~_

Awaking hours later with a soreness in her shins, Josie winced awake and took in her surroundings. She found herself laying on what felt like a futon which was comfortable enough while a blanket remained draped over her body. She still wasn’t wearing any clothes and but when she tried to stand herself up, she felt a tight pain in her leg. Upon further inspection, Josie pulled the blanket up to see her leg bandaged up from her toes to her knee. It was then that the events came back to her. The forest at night, her leg being frozen solid to the ground and…

“Raven Branwen…” Josie said as Raven entered the tent while she drew the blanket up around her body to cover herself.

Raven greeted Josie with a tight smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Know of me, do you?” Raven asked and saw Josie frantically nod. Upon kneeling down, Raven noticed how Josie flinched away from her as her face turned red. “Calm down I’m not going to hurt you, I just need to check your bandages.” Raven said and began to unfurl the gauze around her leg. “Looks like your aura stopped most of the damage but that didn’t stop the frost bite from eating away at your skin a little. We’re going to keep the bandage on a few more days till the skin heals up.”

Josie only nodded again, her lips pressing into a flat line as her wide eyes regarded Raven the same way a rabbit might regard facing off against a wolf.

“I know you can talk,” Raven said as she sat herself beside the futon Josie laid in. “And I’m sure you have a couple of questions so let me answer them for you. Your pack is safe with us… I mean except for the jerky the boys and I might have eaten all of it but everything else is untouched. The guy that hurt you isn’t in camp right now and I don’t think I’ll see him again if he knows what’s good for him and I can tell that you’re thinking that this isn’t what you expected when you met your first bandit tribe now is it?”

Josie shook her head, her lips still sealed.

“You got a name?” Raven asked and Josie nodded. Raven rolled her eyes as she sat back on her hands, her legs spread out as she cocked a brow at Josie upon seeing her eyes dart down and then back up. “Eyes up here, good girl.”

Josie let out a soft moan at this before clapping a hand over her mouth and feeling the blush on her face burn even brighter.

“Oh my god what was that?!” Raven laughed as she leaned in closer and saw Josie lean away from her. “Alright kid I’m getting really tired of the silent treatment so spill it before I make you spill it.”

Pulling her hand away, Josie took a deep breath in through her nose and opened her mouth to speak. What followed was a deluge of information all flooding out of her mouth as though it were one word.

“Oh my god you’re Raven Branwen and that means you’re like the most dangerous woman in the world and also probably one of the prettiest women I’ve ever seen and I’ve seen a lot of pretty girls in the past twenty four hours and I know I like girls but I didn’t know I like them this much and I don’t know how to handle all of this because if I’m being totally honest just being around you makes me scared and horny at the same time and I’m sorry I ramble when I’m nervous…” Josie said and watched as the shock donned on Raven’s face at just how quickly Josie could speak.

“So you like girls huh?” Raven asked as she began to crawl closer to Josie and saw her nod. Raven only chuckled at that, thinking they were back to playing the quiet game. “You ever been with a girl before?” Josie responded by shaking her head but didn’t flinch away when she felt Raven crawl over top of her, the woman’s lips just a hair’s breath away from hers, enough so that if she wanted to, Josie could steal a kiss from the bandit queen herself. “You wanna change that.”

It wasn’t even a question Josie needed to think on for long. She parted her lips to speak before she leaned in close, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned in and tasted Raven’s lips on hers. Raven returned the kiss and laid Josie out along the futon, pinning her arms above her head as she pressed her body up against Josie’s.

Using her lips, Raven parted Josie’s and slipped her tongue inside before hearing Josie moan out with approval. Leaning in closer, Josie deepened the kiss as she pulled playfully on Raven’s wrists.

When Raven released her grip and leaned away, Josie looked up at her with a bit of confusion before she pulled the covers away and began to straddle Josie’s lap. With a gentle hand, Raven pressed her palm around Josie’s breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. Enough that Josie moaned out and leaned into her touch but followed Raven’s lead to lay herself down onto the futon.

Unclipping the gauntlets around her wrists and tossing them away, the sash around Raven’s waist followed suit. This left her in her tiny Kimono that draped around her body before she shrugged it away and tossed it over Josie’s head.

Before Josie could remove the cloth, she heard Raven whisper in her ear as her hips inched closer.

“I got a surprise for you too.” She said.

Upon removing the kimono, Josie saw the head of a prodigious cock throbbing out before her. A bead of precum sitting at the tip that made Josie curious enough to wonder just what Raven might taste like.

“Exciting~” Josie said with a nervous giggling lilt as she grasped the shaft of Raven’s cock and pulled Raven into her mouth. Now it was Raven’s turn to moan out as she tangled her fingers in Josie’s hair and pushed her head down into her member. Josie felt Raven’s cock fill up her mouth as the bead of precum ran across her tongue. She was sweet and the feeling of a cock in her mouth made Josie’s abdomen tense with excitement as she ran her fingers down her waist and to her wet pussy.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Raven asked as she shoved her cock deeper into Josie’s mouth and felt it slide down the girl’s throat. Raven moaned despite herself and just wiggled her hips from side to side wondering if this girl was a virgin like she came off as or perhaps she’d seen a thing or two. “This right here~” Raven whispered with a sultry voice as her hands traced over Josie’s labia and brought her fingers back up to taste Josie on her digits. “Mmmm, this is mine now.”

Pulling her cock out from between Josie’s lips, Raven circled around so that her hips were still in Josie’s face, her cock dangling just out of reach from her lips while Raven parted Josie’s labia to either side. With a teasing lap of her tongue, Raven flicked Josie’s clit and felt the girl tense and relax all in the span of one second.

Lowering her hips down, Raven felt Josie’s lips wrap around Raven’s cock head before she began to ease her cock further into her mouth. Josie was a natural at taking her cock as well as Raven felt her suck on the head the same way Raven would like to suck on Josie’s nipple. The sensation was enough for Raven to brace herself against the floor and claw at the ground as she tried to regain her composure. She let out a breathy moan and ran a shaky hand through her already sweat soaked hair.

“M-maiden’s mercy kid, god you’re killing me here!” Raven managed between gasping moans as she focused on every word. Her will power fading fast and her endurance even faster. Raven wasn’t about to let Josie go without her fair share however as she pulled Josie’s labia apart and lapped at the very edge of her pussy.

This proved to be more than enough to break Josie’s concentration and her efforts as Raven kept up the work. Taking Josie’s labia in her mouth, she sucked on the lips and nipped at her inner thigh. Taking a moment to breath, Raven kept her tongue burrowing deeper into Josie’s pussy, as far and as deep as she could manage with how tight she was. The taste of the girl was incredible and Raven’s cock throbbed at the thought of how it might feel once she stuck herself inside.

That is of course, if Raven could even last that long. It seemed Josie couldn’t either though as Raven felt Josie tense up around her tongue and a splash hit her face as Josie began to orgasm. Pulling herself up and pushing her hips down further, Raven licked her lips and giggled at her success to push Josie past the finish line. Though Raven wasn’t far behind, especially once she felt Josie grab onto Raven’s hips and force her cock down further into her throat.

The tightness of Josie’s throat and her teasing tongue was enough to send shivers running across her body as Raven felt her balls tense up. Her abdomen clenched as she shut her eyes tight and felt a rope of cum shoot out of her cock. To her surprise, Raven didn’t feel Josie pull away but rather felt her swallow load after load as Raven poured into her mouth, only ever coming up for air once she sucked Raven’s cock dry and plucked it from her mouth with a pop.

“Oh my god…” Josie moaned as she flopped her arms out to either side.

“Not bad?” Raven asked as she pulled herself up beside Josie.

“Pretty good…” Josie said and smiled at the way Raven giggled.

“Only pretty good huh?” Raven asked before she pulled Josie up onto her lap and situated her still throbbing cock around her pussy and began to slide the head inside. “Guess I’ll just have to do better, cause I don’t do pretty good.” Raven said as she took a handful of hair on Josie’s head and used the other to close around Josie’s neck. Raven’s cock slid inside of Josie’s tight pussy and her moans were stifled and silenced by Raven’s tight grip over her throat. “Shhhhh, just relax and let me feel inside of you, just relax~” Raven prompted as she bottomed out inside of Josie and just left her hips there. When Josie tried to pull herself up, Raven only pulled her hips back down and situated her on her cock. “You’re just going to sit there like a good girl for now, you’ll get this when I decide you deserve it.” Raven said as she nipped her teeth at Josie’s ear.

“Yes ma’am~” Josie moaned.


	4. "She will be alright, Nora, I promise you."

**Chapter Four**

As the night began to wind down, the men of the team found their way back to camp after washing themselves up. Their presence announced by Professor Port regaling the boys with yet another one of his bombastic exploits when he was their age. This also gave Pyrrha and Nora enough time to hush their conversation as they only smiled at Ren and Jaune as they came back into camp. With both women smiling the way they were, Jaune paused for a moment to try and read their expression and wondered just what they were talking about. Before he could ask however, Jaune saw Nora’s expression change as she peered past them before nodding to Ren.

“Did Josie not come back with you?” Nora asked and watched Ren purse his lips as Jaune knotted his brow.

“I sent her out with the two of you, did she not come back with you?” Professor Port asked.

“No, we started back to camp and thought she wouldn’t be far behind but if she’s not with you then…” Pyrrha began as she snapped to her feet and snatched her shield.

“Ms. Nikos has the right idea, lets split up and cover more ground and see if we can’t find her. We will meet back here at midnight.” Professor Port said.

“But sir,” Nora began. “What if we can’t find her?”

“I assure you Ms. Valkyrie that nothing will stop us from finding our fellow Huntress,” Professor Port said as he laid a reassuring hand on Nora’s shoulder. “If we cannot find her tonight, we will go to town and see if we can’t find here there or perhaps gather more help.”

“Were wasting time, we should all get going.” Ren said and the rest of the team nodded before starting off in different directions.

With the whole team consisting of humans, team JNPR found themselves grateful for a full moon tonight to illuminate their path. Additionally, it alleviated some fears between them as well which was key now more than ever. Already distressed at their missing teammate, they didn’t need to make matters any worse by drawing the attention of Grimm as well.

Jaune made sure to keep his wits about him in the dark, keeping his sword and shield in hand as he prowled through the forest. He whispered Josie’s name and flinched at nearly every snapping twig or gnarled branch. He was also sure to stray away from caves and anything that might look like a gold glowing bulb that was more than likely another Death Stalker tail.

Ren bounded from tree branch to tree branch as he kept his eyes trained on the ground between leaping bounds. He paused and listened to the forest around him, trying to hear for Josie but only found the sound of crickets chirping and bellowing frogs to greet him. With nothing to find, Ren went on with his search.

Pyrrha sprinted full bore along the river where they bathed themselves and scanned her eyes for any signs of Josie. Where she was, where she might be at. Signs of a struggle, signs of a fight, signs of her pack. Something, anything at all. When her breath pulled up short from her run, Pyrrha paused to catch herself and calm her nerves. She wouldn’t be any good to anyone if she was just stressed. Closing her eyes, she rubbed the temples along the sides of her head to focus on the moment and perhaps gleam something from her memory that might suggest where Josie went.

Nora berated herself, thinking that they should have never left her alone in the first place. Professor port sent them out in groups for a reason they should have either stayed by the river till Josie was ready to go back or at least let her know that they were ready to head back to camp. Clenching her teeth, Nora tightened her grip over her weapon, Magnhild, and swung it out to her side to deploy its explosive hammer head. With another swing and a furious roar, she slammed her weapon against the trunk of a tree and toppled it over.

She knew fully well that if she kept this up, Grimm would no doubt find where she was and descend upon her. At this point, Nora didn’t much care since it would be more than enough of an excuse to blow off some steam.

Just like steam though, Nora’s anger blew away with a single gasping breath once she heard the sound of someone’s voice off in the distance. A coughing gargle as a raspy voice called into the darkness. Nora’s heart sank with the thought that this might be Josie. That she might be hurt, or worse. Her anger returned and began to eat away at her soul as she sprinted forward towards the noise.

Rushing forward, Nora stopped just shy of a man laying on the ground, his face bloodied and broken with what looked to be a few teeth on the ground. His legs didn’t look to be broken but the way his face looked like someone smashed it in no doubt had something to do with his inability to stand at the moment.

Sidling up beside him, Nora rolled the stranger over onto his back and used his shirt to wipe away his face. Even if this wasn’t Josie, maybe he’d seen what happened to her. If nothing else Nora could at least report some kind of good news to the rest and produced her scroll from her pocket as she called up the others.

“Guys, come find me I found someone in the woods, it’s not Josie but he’s hurt pretty bad.” Nora said as she looked down at the man laying on the ground. As he rolled over onto his side to spit mouthful of blood, Nora’s eyes widened at the sash he wore across his arm. The symbol of a single black feather across a crimson red background sent a surge running through Nora’s body, enough that if she didn’t control herself the scroll in her hand would shatter beneath her grasp. “And he’s about to be in even worse shape now!” Nora said before hanging up her scroll and tossing it to the side.

Yanking the man to his feet as she stood, Nora shook the bandit back to consciousness before slapping an open hand across his face.

“Wake up!” Nora barked and saw the man snap back into his own mind as he gripped onto Nora’s wrists to keep from shaking him.

“Fuck, okay I’m awake! I’m awake!” Chess said as he reached up a hand to palm across the blood running over his upper lip from where Raven already broke his nose.

“Nora!” Jaune hollered through the forest but Nora kept her gaze fixed on the man before her just till the rest of her team came through the clearing. “Who did you find, are they okay?”

“I think I know where Josie is,” Nora said to her team as she took the sash from around Chess’s shoulder and ripped it off before tossing him away. Holding out the banner to her team, the look of realization donned on them one by one. Even Ren, for all of his unshakable resolve, looked to shrink away at the thought of dealing with anyone like the Branwen Bandit tribe.

It wasn’t a subject they were privy to in school, rather it was something that Hunters and Huntresses picked up as they went along as they sharpened their street smarts. Bandits were just as bad if not worse than whatever Grimm could throw and the Branwen’s weren’t just the biggest bandit tribe in Vale, they were the worst.

“If that’s where Josie might be then we have to tell Professor Port, we can’t deal with something like that on our own.” Ren said.

“Ren’s right, were just students right now, I don’t know if we could even stand up to a whole bandit tribe like that.” Jaune added.

“Were students who also hunt man eating monsters, how are a bunch of Bandits going to be any worse!” Nora shouted and heard Chess scoff at that remark. The very same scoff Chess looked to redact after Nora slammed her fist into the trunk of the tree and not only shook the oak to its branches but also left a perfect imprint of her knuckles.

“I don’t like the idea of leaving Josie behind any more than you do Nora,” Pyrrha began as she placed a tentative hand against Nora’s shoulder. “But Jaune and Ren are right, we can’t go after someone like the Branwen bandits.”

“And why not!” Nora snapped as she threw Pyrrha’s hand away from her. “Ren and I were orphans growing up on the streets after a Grimm ripped up our city, if we can kill a few monsters now then I think we can handle a few normal people while we’re at it!”

“These normal people, as you keep referring to them…” Professor port said as he wandered into the circle and regarded everyone with a stern gaze from beneath his bush brows. “Were also professional Hunters and Huntresses at one point or even trained by them as well.”

“But…” Nora began.

“But nothing Ms. Valkyrie!” Professor Port blustered as he snapped his attention over towards her and watched as Nora shrank away from his gaze. “I’ll not hear another word about this from any of you but I will see to it that a professional hunter’s unit is assembled to rescue your friend. Back to camp with all of you, the sooner we return to Beacon the sooner we can find Josie.”

One by one team JNPR sulked back to the camp with Nora bringing up the rear. Though she stood defiantly against Port, she eventually acquiesced with a roll of her eyes and a grimace on her face. Just as the others began to walk away, Port peered over his shoulder at them and stopped Nora short.

“Ms. Valkyrie,” Professor Port began. “I need you to understand that my concern is not with your skill, you’re an exemplary student with a fire inside your belly that makes me nostalgic for my own youthful days as a hunter when I was your age. My concern, however, is with your safety. For every story of bombast and pomp I’ve told all of you, know that the way I tell it wasn’t the way it happened. It wasn’t a glorious dual with a Grimm, it was a fight for my very life and one of many I only barely walked away from sometimes. Understand that part of me wants to sound the war horns and break down every last wall that stands between me and your friend because I have an obligation to keep you all safe and I didn’t do that for Josie. But I would only make myself a bigger hypocrite if I were to allow you and the others to rush into battle against the Branwen bandit tribe. Do you understand?”

Nora looked away from Professor Port. She couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes without her own welling up and flowing over with tears. She clenched her jaw tight and her fists even tighter as she wanted to protest, but knew she had no backing, no ground to stand on. Port was right. Nora knew he was. But that didn’t make it any easier to leave someone behind like that.

Nora’s mind flashed back to the city of Kuroyuri, to the Nuckelavee and its horrific scream. It flashed to the moment of Ren holding her close as monsters ravaged their city, of Ren keeping her safe and never leaving her behind. The memory made Nora’s stomach lurch while she couldn’t keep the tears back any longer. When they began to flow over her cheeks, she only clenched her fists tighter and let Professor Port burry her face in his broad chest as his big rough hands stroked her back.

“She will be alright, Nora, I promise you.” Professor Port said.

_~Later~_

Pyrrha rolled over in her bed and looked out the window of her dorm. She could see the moon hanging in the horizon and figured it was just past midnight. Pyrrha kept thinking to herself that she’d need to get some sleep. She had class in the morning, a workout after that, and training on top of all of this as well. She’d be useless to not only herself, but to her team if she wasn’t well rested. Especially since this was the third night in a row, she couldn’t fall asleep.

“Something keeping you up?” Jaune asked and watched as Pyrrha flicked her eyes over towards him. “It’s Josie isn’t it?” Jaune asked but Pyrrha didn’t need to say anything. With a grunt and a sigh, Jaune pulled himself to the edge of his bed and looked around at the rest of his dorm before rolling his eyes with a scoff and said: “C’mon guys, I know you’re not sleeping either.”

“The waiting is killing me…” Nora said ass she sat up in her bed.

“What else can we do but wait though?” Ren asked.

“I would suggest getting some sleep might be a good option,” Summer Rose said as she opened the door on team JNPR’s dorm. Summer worked at the Dorm Supervisor for the floor and usually took a cursory nightly stroll to ensure that everyone was sound asleep instead of studying till dawn or making sure that any attempts at canoodling with other students were swiftly shot down. Though every now and again, she was known to look the other way and pretend she didn’t see anything. In this case however, she knew exactly why team JNPR was up at this ungodly hour. Perching herself in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, Summer smiled at the team and shook her head. “I know it’s hard worrying about your friend like this and we have deployed a search team around the area to try and find her. We’re doing the best that we can at the moment… but…”

“But…?” Team JNPR said in unison.

“You’re also all very resourceful students and I know it’s only a matter of time before you end up sneaking out and finding your way back to that city to try and find your friend. So instead of just waiting for that to happen, why don’t we just cut out the middle man.” Summer said and smiled at the way everyone in the room suddenly brightened at the idea. “Under one condition though! You’re already going to be in plenty of trouble if you get caught leaving, so what do all of you say to some extra credit?”

“What do you mean by that Ms. Rose?” Jaune asked.

“What I mean is that if I were to notice that you guys were a little troubled, what kind of Dorm Supervisor would I be if I just let that eat you guys up? So maybe, just maybe, I decide to take you guys on a hunting trip that just so happens to be in the area where I may or may not know where the Branwen Bandit tribe might be and we just so happen to come across them and see where Josie might have run off to in the meantime? I mean if we were to just so happen to come back with her then that would just be a matter of coincidence wouldn’t it?”

Team JNPR looked to one another and saw the looks in each other’s eyes. Nora with her stern resolve and a set brow. Pyrrha with a tentative gaze to Summer before turning her attention to the window and the horizon beyond. Ren with a roll of his eyes and a trammeled smirk as he realized there was no backing out of this one. And Jaune who realized just the same, but also as the leader of the team, he wasn’t about to bring up the rear on a rescue mission like this.

“How soon can we leave Ms. Rose?” Jaune asked.

“Pack your bags and meet me by the helipad just before your first class,” Summer said as she began to walk away. “Oh and just this once you can call me Summer.” She said with a wink before shutting the door and jumping at the site of Yang standing before her. Summer stifled a yelp before she placed a hand over her chest. “Hi sweetie~”

“Whatcha doing mom?” Yang asked.

“Oh you know, putting my job at risk for my students, the usual.” Summer said as she began walking back to her dorm with Yang in tow.

“So… what’s the back story then so we can cover for you… again?”

“Extracurricular activities with team JNPR since their last hunter mission was cut short due to unforeseen circumstance.” Summer said.

“Cool, so you’re gonna be going to rescue that one girl that was supposed to be joining our team this year.” Yang said.

“You know it, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Summer said and pecked a kiss to Yang’s cheek before waving her off. “Love you Yang, you’re the best~”

Yang scoffed and rolled her eyes at her mother as she waved her off before stepping into her dorm to see Ruby, Weiss, and Black waiting for her. All of them in their huntress clothes with their weapons at the ready.

“Were gonna go with them, aren’t we?” Ruby said with an excited smile.

“Even if we say no, you’re not gonna give us a choice.” Weiss said.

“This isn’t even the worst thing we’ve done anyway so why not?” Blake said.

“Oh yeah, were going with!” Yang said as she slipped on her Ember Celica.


	5. “If you ever get tired of being a huntress..."

**Chapter Five**

Three days into being captured, or rather saved, by the Branwen tribe and Josie was adjusting well enough. To say that she’d gone native would be totally inaccurate. To say that the rest of the scouting tribe that Raven oversaw recently got used to creature comforts would be more accurate. Much of the time the tribe survived off raids from travelers or whatever they could rob from convoys delivering supplies to cities. There was always a little bit of money to throw around to buy certain things but most of it was nonperishables and water a lot of the time. It was with that, the Branwen tribe survived off the fat of the land and it was with that, Josie never felt more at home than she did now.

When the raids were mounted to find food and supplies for the camp, Josie offered to go with much to the disdain, or perhaps concern, of Raven. When she proved herself by finding a stream of running water and also took down a few bucks, she proved that she could not only pull her own weight, she could pull enough to take care of everyone in the camp.

Now she stood at a cook fire with a metal grate the size of a coffee table sitting over a bed of hot coals. Over top of the metal cook top, Josie seared away at the buck steaks she was cooking for lunch for the tribe. With a bit of scavenging, she managed to find some stray blue berries, some nice leafy greens, and even some wild pepper corns to season the steaks.

As she watched over her cook fire, she spotted the stray hand of one of the bandit’s sneak by her periphery. Josie responded by taking the knife she held at her side and slapping the blunted end along the bandit’s knuckles.

“They’ll be done soon enough I promise, but if you’re hungry we still have plenty of blue berries from scavenging this morning.” Josie said as she sliced off a hunk of meat from the grill and stabbed it at the end of the knife. Offering it out to the bandit, Josie smiled and laughed at the way the man looked like a dog whose master let him have more than just a few table scraps. “But… I do need to know how this taste; I want to make sure they’re not too rare or too over cooked.”

With a tentative hand, the bandit reached forward only to find another set of hands, or rather talons, swoop in and snatch the piece away. The black bird that flew overhead tossed the morsel of meat into the air as Raven reappeared in place of the black bird in enough time to catch the chunk of meat in her hand and rip off a bite. She hummed with satisfaction at the way the steak melted in her mouth.

“Mmm, god this is so tender I barely have to chew it.” Raven cooed as she watched her subordinate’s eyes sink inside of his head at the denial of a snack.

“Raven, that was supposed to be for Rusty, I know you like your steak rare enough to taste what went through the buck’s head.” Josie said.

“Before or after the arrow?” Rusty said and flinched away at the glare Raven sliced towards him. Especially at the way Josie giggled at his joke.

“If you don’t mind your steak being a little on the rare side, they should be done by now Rusty.” Josie cooed and waved everyone in the camp over. “Lunch is on guys, come and get it!”

The tribe all stopped what they were doing and quickly formed a single file line before the cook fire and waited one by one to be served. The steaks were served over a bed of greens with a sort of blue berry salsa over top to give it that much more flavor. It was also a good way to ensure the boys got their greens in them as well. One by one the bandit’s she’d met three nights before filed by her like they were her own children thanking their mother for lunch. She laughed at the thought of how scared she was of encountering one of them, let alone their leader. Then again, Josie supposed the good behavior was due in no small part to Raven standing over Josie’s shoulder.

After everyone took their plates and went to sit down and eat, Josie served Raven and then herself as the two went to eat with the rest of the tribe. Josie took her seat around the circle, but before she could even dig into her food, she felt a hand grab the back of her shirt and hoist her up till Raven sat Josie down onto her lap.

“There we go,” Raven said and sliced her steak into strips before popping a piece into her mouth. When she saw Josie hunch forward, she giggled and adjusted her hips in just such a way that her cock began to press into Josie’s ass. This alone was enough to elicit a quick squeak of surprise from the girl and nearly enough to cause her to upend her food onto the ground.

“Raven I can sit on the ground like everyone else, I don’t always need to sit in your lap like this.” Josie groaned.

With the fact that Josie arrived with no clothes to her name, finding anything for her to wear was a challenge. Considering she was just a size too small for much of what they had in stock, Raven opted to give her a few hand-me-down kimonos she had laying around. They were from her younger years and fit Josie perfectly. The sash in particular synching around her waist to show off her modest hour glass figure while the deep cut neck of the kimono left her sternum and neck exposed. The very same exposure was prone to the occasional nip and kiss from Raven as well. More often then she might like, Josie walked through camp with lipstick marks along her neck or even the odd hicky as well.

“What’s harder?” Raven whispered in Josie’s ear. “The floor, or my cock in your ass right now?” Raven said as she pulled up the skirt of the kimono and pulled Josie’s hips against her own.

Josie shut her eyes tight and tried to breath, steady deep breath in, and another deep breath out. Though coupling this with her heart beating out of her chest and she was apt to pass out if she didn’t stop. When she felt Raven’s hands snake along her thighs, she let out a stifled moan as she looked over her shoulder.

“Raven~” Josie protested and looked around the circle of men. None of them looked to give the two a passing glance as they were to busy scarfing down their food or talking among themselves. This didn’t mean they were invisible however and one quick glance and this might become a bit of a show.

“You didn’t answer my question?” Raven asked as she nipped at Josie’s ear before taking the strings of Josie’s panties and pulling them up around her waist. The fabric pressing into her hips and pushing softly against her clit.

Josie turned her eyes down as she bit her lower lip. She forced a breath through grinding teeth and sighed out a soft moan that left her shivering after she heard the dark chuckle from Raven.

“Have you tried this yet?” Raven asked and swiped a finger along the salsa Josie mad and offered out her finger to Josie. With a hot breath, Josie leaned forward and lapped the sweet sauce of the steak from Raven’s fingers and felt Raven slip them further into her mouth.

Josie’s tongue protested the intrusion, but she could only lap away at Raven’s fingers playing with her tongue as she felt herself slowly give way to her own base desires.

When Raven finally stopped, Josie pulled herself from her own mind and thus became aware of the sound off in the distance. The high-pitched squawk of a corvid made by a whistle the members of the Branwen tribe carried with them. Josie knew it as their means of communication over long distances. She also knew that it meant danger.

Pulling herself from her deeper desires, Josie stood and looked to Raven who shot to her feet and held out her empty hand. Within an instant, her tribesmen began to don their armor as another tossed Raven her sword which she caught and drew with enough fineness to make Josie’s heart flutter.

“Stay here with the rest of the tribe,” Raven snapped at Josie as she swiped her hand over towards the group, she ate with just moments ago. “You five with me, the rest of you are to stay here and guard the camp.”

“Raven I can help, I’m still a Huntress!” Josie protested as she trailed just behind Raven and her team.

“You’re a student who couldn’t fight off three bandits!” Raven snapped and watched as Josie flinched away from her words.

“I didn’t have my weapon at the time so-” Josie said, already downtrodden.

“Fine then where is your weapon now?” Raven asked as she swept around to face Josie.

“Its uhh…”

“What about your fighting style, do you even know how to use a weapon?”

“I mean I’ve…”

“Do you even have a semblance yet? Hell do you even know what an Aura is?” Raven shouted and watched as Josie’s shoulders hitched high, her hands clasped at her sides into tight fists as her eyes shut tight. Streams of tears running down her face and dripping off her chin. Any other person, Raven told herself, anyone else and this would be grounds to exile them. They couldn’t afford weakness, they couldn’t afford to waver, or coddle, or defend those who couldn’t defend themselves. Any other person, but not her. “Stay put and I’ll deal with you when I come back.”

Raven sprinted from the camp with the team of five men in tow. The moment she passed the gates to their camp, Raven leaped into the air and changed herself into a bird as she began to survey the area from above. With her flying speed being faster than anyone of her men’s full sprint, Raven reached the look out positions well before any of her men and saw just what waited for them up ahead. Upon seeing a familiar white hooded cape, Raven rolled her eyes as any real fury she had before died within an instant like a deluge of water dousing the embers of a burnt-out fire.

Swooping down, Raven landed herself onto one of the branches and changed back. Sitting herself on the branch she waited for Summer to notice her as her gaze drifted upwards. Even the slightest smirk from this woman’s face set Raven off into a sneer of disdain. The foul taste in her mouth enough that she spit off to the side and hopped from her perch, landing right before Summer and crossing her arms over her chest.

Summer only stood about a head shorter than Raven but still stepped up to her as she slipped her hood from around her head. Her soft silver eyes regarding the other woman with nothing beneath them than the spark of life and hope they’d always held. This was in stark juxtaposition to the dirty and dull sheen to Raven’s red rusty eyes that only sunk unto her face making the woman look aged beyond what her years actually were.

The standoff between both women ended as they both craned their necks off in the distance at the sound of one of the corvid whistles from one of the lookouts.

“You’re calling card I take it?” Summer asked.

“Security alarm actually and judging by the sounds you have about five minutes to tell me what you’re doing here before I send the tribe to chase you out along with whoever you brought with.” Raven snapped.

“Don’t worry, I’m not on a contract for you or anything, I’m just here with the school and my students, that’s all.” Summer said as she placed her hands at her hips, pulling her cape out to either side of her. She watched as Raven’s eyes darted down to her hip where she saw a quiver of cross bow bolts as well as a collapsed crossbow Kama and chain combo weapon she called Crimson Bloom.

Raven studied with Summer for a few years and knew that even with her weapon requiring range, she was still skilled enough to use the bolts of her crossbow as throwing needles.

“Speaking of students!” Summer chirped. “I was told that perhaps one of my students might have found their way into your tribe and I was just wondering if we might have them back? I mean were just here on a hunting trip but if we could just grab her on our way out, I think we can leave that much sooner?”

Raven placed a hand at the pommel of her katana and stared down Summer. A constant grimace on Raven’s face while Summer only shot back with her own smirk and a cock of a brow. As Raven’s fingers began to drift down the handle of her sword, Summer’s fingers began to trace over towards the quiver of bolts at her hip.

“Mom!” A voice called out and Yang waded through the brush to find Raven and Summer standing with their weapons drawn on one another.

Raven with her katana’s edge sinking into a crossbow bolt Summer used to block the strike. Summer with the tip of a bolt nearly pressing into Raven’s neck as Raven caught her wrist just short of puncturing the artery there.

“I think were interrupting something.” Ruby said as she popped up behind Yang.

“Looks like we came just in time form the looks of it.” Blake said.

“And blew our cover while we were at it.” Wiess groused.

“Bold of you to assume I didn’t know you were going to follow us,” Summer said with a teasing wink to team RWBY. “Did you meet up with Jaune and his team yet or are they still back at camp?”

“Are you seriously going to have a casual conversation with your daughter’s team of brats while I have a god damn sword to your neck?” Raven said as she dug the blade further into the bolt.

“Last I checked, I also have you at the same disadvantage,” Summer said as the glow to her eyes began to darken with the way her brow set across her face.

With a quick toss, both women threw themselves away from one another. Raven now gripping her sword with two hands standing with a fighter’s stance. Summer meanwhile placing one of the bolts inside her crossbow and pointing it down to the ground.

“Kids, could you give us a quick moment?” Summer asked. “Team JNPR shouldn’t be to far from here and I need to have a talk with your Raven for a moment.”

“You heard the hag, get lost none of you need to get involved.” Raven snapped.

“Funny that you call me a hag and you’re the one who shows her age the most.” Summer retorted and saw Raven vanish with a mad dash forward till she was suddenly stopped with sound of a shotgun blast, the smell of rose peddles in the air, and the woosh of black glyph beneath her feet with a black cat Fauns appearing before her.

Ruby held her scythe at the back of Raven’s neck. Weiss with the tip of her rapier pointing between Raven’s eyes and a black glyph keeping her feet in place. Blake took the edge of Raven’s sword against her own. Yang held Raven’s arms back to keep her from moving any further. The coordination between them left Raven at a standstill, unable to move a muscle or break freak of the knot she’d tied herself in.

“We just want our friend back Raven; we’ll be gone just as soon as we can have her.” Ruby said as she laid her finger over the trigger of her Crescent Rose.

“Take your finger off the trigger brat,” Raven warned as she darted her eyes down to meet Ruby’s. “Killing a Grimm is a lot easier than killing a person…” Raven said as she let the Katana slip from her grasp. The tip of the blade swinging towards the ground as it hit the dirt and stood upright. Raven’s hands rising up to either side of her head as she saw the members of team RWBY back away. “I thought I told you to stay back at camp!” Raven called out over her shoulder.

Josie came sprinting through the brush and doubled over with her hands on her knees as she worked to catch her breath.

“You said it yourself,” Josie began as between puffs of breath. “We need to pull our own weight, and here’s me doing that now!”

“Don’t bother, these people are here for you anyway.” Raven said as she gestured to Summer who waved her hand at Josie.

“You must be Josie, I heard that the Branwen tribe kidnapped you and-” Summer began.

“Kidnapped her!” Raven snapped and gestured over to Josie. “I saved her damn life and beat the shit out of the bastard that tried to assault her!”

“So what you want a reward for caring about the wellbeing of another person for once in your life?” Yang snapped back as she circled around to face her mother.

“All I’m saying is that she could have left at any time, I wasn’t keeping her against her will at any point in time. You want her back, here she is.” Raven said and pushed Josie off towards team RWBY. “Now all of you can get the hell out of my territory.”

“Gladly, c’mon guys let’s get out of here.” Yang said as she started through the forest with her team in tow. Summer leading the way back to team JNPR’s camp.

“You know you four are going to be in a whole lot of trouble, right?” Summer said as she pinched Yang’s cheek and giggled at the way she groused and groaned.

“You knew we were here the whole time, so can’t you take it easy on us just this once?” Yang protested.

Josie watched what would be her team walk away. Once she left with them, she’d be Beacon bound and leave this part of her life behind her. Looking back at Raven, she pulled her hands up close to her chest and swallowed hard. Why was it so hard for her to walk away from this? They were bandits, thieves, murderers. They were a hunter’s second worst enemy.

“Rav-” Josie began but felt her words cut short as Raven’s hand clutched her collar and pulled her forward. Their lips meeting together as Josie’s hands slipped around the back of Raven’s neck to hold her tight as Raven dipped down low. Raven’s hands leaving Josie’s collar to wrap around the back of her head and the small of her back as Josie moved to cup Raven’s face in her dainty fingers.

When the two parted, Raven let out a steady breath while Josie’s own exhale was shaken and stuttering.

“If you ever get tired of being a huntress, come find me and I’ll make sure you can put those skills to better use,” Raven said as her eyes darted down to Josie’s lips as she stood the girl upright. “Deal?”

“Deal~” Josie whispered and shivered at the way Raven’s thumb grazed her lower lip. The haunting taste of Raven’s fingers in her mouth making her long for just one more kiss. One more moment. One last embrace. But when she closed her eyes and leaned in close, all that was there to greet her was the sound of a black bird’s call and a stray feather where Raven stood just moments ago.


	6. “Can we stay like this?”

**Chapter Six**

The copes of trees stretched for eternity into the sky as its canopy vanished from Josie’s line of sight. The night sky held with it a dull constant glow but the stars were all gone along with the moon. The chill in the air threatened to freeze Josie’s breath in her lungs while she exhaled a plume of white breath. Pulling her hands closer to herself, she tried to huddle in on herself to preserve any warmth inside of her body only to find she stood naked and bare. The skin across her body pulling tight with goose bumps as a light ache from the chill seeped into her form. Her muscles and joints convulsing as she shivered for any warmth around her body.

Knowing a chill like this was apt to kill her if she didn’t find warmth, Josie pulled her feet up and began to walk along the underbrush. She’d need to start a fire soon before hypothermia set in. With another step a painful spike of cold shot through Josie’s leg as she doubled over and fell to one knee. Her hair draping around her as she brushed her locks behind her ear only to have them wrenched away with a hand grabbing at her scalp.

Throwing Josie onto her back, the hand latched onto Josie’s throat and there she saw a figure clouded in shadows. Looking to her leg, she saw it frozen to the ground while deep red eyes peered down at her. The ghastly figure opened its mouth and exhaled a warm breath next to her though she couldn’t make out the smell. As the creature closed in further and further towards Josie, she saw the white mask of a Grimm growing out from under the face of a human. The skin splitting and tearing as the bone white visage protruded through and the black sclera of the red eyes trained on her every move. As its mouth widened, the teeth of a normal man fell away and just beyond them held rows and rows of razor-sharp fangs. The mouth itself extending far beyond that capabilities of a normal human being as the bones snapped at the hinges and the skin along the cheeks tore to reveal more of the Grimm’s mask beneath the skin.

Josie felt her heart stop dead in her chest as cold began to creep into her abdomen as though she were drowning in a frozen lake. Tears began to stream down her cheek as her breath quickened while she gripped tight to the wrist of the hand around her neck. When she tried to draw a breath again, she felt the fingers close tightly around her esophagus, stopping her labored breaths as she fought for consciousness as darkness encroached around her vision, slowly close in around her.

The darkness fell in to consume her vision and with it the weight of the hand vanished. When she felt no obstruction, Josie gasped for air and leaped through the darkness as her eyes opened to reveal… nothing.

Nothing more than a train car with seats on either side and a window displaying the terrain flashing past them as the engine pulled them along the tracks.

Beads of cold sweat dotted Josie’s body as she reached a hand up and palmed across her throat. Nothing was there to her knowledge and the reflection in the window betrayed no signs of bruises.

“Hey…” Summer called out after placing a hand on Josie’s shoulder only to see her whip around and throw herself to the floor. “It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re fine, it was just a dream!” Summer said with her hands raised to either side of her head.

“What?” Josie asked as she looked around the train car again, her sleep addled mind still not piecing everything together.

“You were having a nightmare; do you know where you are?” Summer asked.

Gradually, the fog lifted as Josie put together her surroundings. She wasn’t in the forest anymore, she was on a train headed back to Beacon. She wasn’t staying with Raven any more, she’d be staying in the dorms at the school. She was fine, she was safe, she was on the verge of tears. Her body welling up with emotion all at once till it spilled over in her eyes as tears streaked down her cheeks and she brought her hands to her face to wipe them away. If she was asked why she was crying, Josie couldn’t give an answer. Only that her own emotions just became too much and the only thing she could think to do was let it all out at once.

“You’re okay, you’re gonna be just fine Josie, you’re safe now alright?” Summer said as she took Josie’s hand in hers and helped her back to her feet before pulling her in closer so that Josie collapsed into her arms.

Josie fell forward and felt Summer’s arms wrap around her as her chin rested on Summer’s shoulder as she sat in her lap. Summer’s hand stroking her back as she kept her arms firmly wrapped around her.

“I know it must’ve been a lot to deal with back there especially with those bandits, but you’ll be alright now, were headed back to Beacon remember?” Summer said and listed as Josie’s labored breath began to steady and the beating of her heart leveled out.

Eventually, Josie leaned into Summer’s embrace and burrowed her face into her shoulder as she pulled her arms up around her as well. Josie asked herself why she was like this now? Three days ago when she slept with Raven and any night after she never had these nightmares, she never saw that monster. She retraced the memories in her mind and the nightmare as well as the memory of the nigh she met Raven began to blend together. But this still didn’t answer why these nightmares were only now coming to her.

Summer pulled Josie’s face back and cupped her hands around Josie’s cheeks. She ran a thumb across her face and wiped the stream of tears away before regarding her with her silver eyes. With her brow knotted and her head cocked to the side, Summer knew she must’ve looked like a doting mother right about now. She knew these kids went to a place like Beacon to get away from their parents and learn some independence.

Josie meanwhile only regarded Summer’s silver eyes and found her hands slipping around Summer’s shoulders. She looked away and considered her actions but the means of emotion swelling inside of her longed for some means of comfort as she thought back to Raven and the kiss they shared before she vanished.

Pulling her leg up and over Summer’s lap, she straddled Summer’s waist where she sat in the train car and watched as Summer evaluated her every move. When she opened her mouth to say something, Josie debated on what would be less awkward. Getting up and leaving without another word between the two or sitting across from her for the remainder of the train ride, the one-sided tension between them just stagnating.

When Summer pulled her hands away from Josie’s face and she closed her mouth, Josie admired how soft her lips looked. How inviting they seamed especially with how they curled into a half moon smile.

Summer laid her hands on Josie’s hips and felt her heart flutter for a moment as she asked herself just what she was doing right now. She imagined her mind at war with itself as both sides volleyed reasonings to stop or continue. She’s a student, one side said. She’s a grown adult who can make her own choices said the other. You’re a teacher. That doesn’t mean you’re her teacher. Back and forth as she gripped her hands around Josie’s waist and heard her mewl softy under her breath.

Josie felt Summer’s grasp at her waist and bit her lower lip upon letting a out such a small squeak. She still wore the clothes Raven gave her with the short kimono that barely functioned as a dress. The hem of which snuck past her waist to cover her panties but only barely. The stockings that Josie wore with the kimono also must’ve given off a certain impression as well since they traced up her long legs and synched tight around her thighs. The skin just slightly bulging up and over the hem while she pressed them in around Summer’s waist. Her back arched forward and pulled the back of the kimono up past her ass while the deep neck of the kimono opened up as she leaned forward. Her breasts pushing the garment apart and incidentally into Summer’s face.

Summer watched this display unfold before her and as Josie leaned in close, she could see that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Even for her modest bust size, there was still just the shadowing of cleavage between her breasts. The lesser parts of Summer’s mind leaned in close and pressed a kiss to Josie’s sternum before Summer looked up at Josie from under her brow. A soft blush lit across Josie’s cheeks as an even softer sighing moan escaped her lips.

Shrugging her shoulders, Josie allowed the kimono to fall away till she wrapped her arms around her chest to keep the garment from falling any further. With her bare shoulders exposed, Summer traced her eyes along Josie’s collar bone, down her sternum and just along the alluring curve of her breasts. The heave of her chest spilling over her hands as Josie pulled her arms tighter around her frame.

Taking Josie’s wrist in hand, Summer peered up at Josie from under her brow once more and saw the shadow of a nod with a minor squeak. Summer pulled away Josie’s wrists and held them out to either side of her body as the kimono fell away. The cloth draping around her like water flowing over her form.

Josie kept her wrists pulling tight against Summer’s grasp out of instinct and anticipation while Summer leaned in close to light a kiss across Josie’s sternum. A million tiny flames lit across Josie’s body all joining together to consume her body in a torrent of flame that, while it didn’t manifest itself, she could still feel the heat as though it had.

With lips closing in around her nipple, Josie gasped and tugged on Summer’s grasp only to break out with ease. Josie’s arms flung themselves around Summer’s head and pulled her in close while Josie felt Summer gently circle her tongue around her areola.

Wrapping one hand around her waist and another tangling into Josie’s hair, Summer pulled her in close and twisted her body to lay her out across the bench of the train car. Already Summer’s cock bulged and pulsed as she pressed it up against Josie’s hips and felt the girl grind against her with the softest moan. All without letting Summer up form where her lips sucked and bit and teased Josie’s nipple.

Feeling her grip loosen, Summer fluttered a trail of kisses across Josie’s neck. Leaning in closer she pecked a kiss to Josie’s lips. Summer backed away and stood above Josie while Josie regarded her with a questioning look on her face, asking if they should stop or even just take it slower.

“Josie I’m not sure we should be-” Summer began before she lurched forward at the feel of Josie’s legs pulling in around her waist with another hand latching onto the lacing of Summer’s corset. Summer braced herself on the bench to keep herself from falling over and looked into Josie’s eyes. A deep longing radiated outward as she tightened her full thighs around Summer’s waist while Josie pulled her hips along the bulge just beneath Summer’s skirt.

Josie bit her lower lip and worked her fingers along the bow of Summer’s coreset. When she saw Summer breath deep, the corset loosened around her body before she reached up to unclip the back one latch at a time. Click, click, click. One by one till the corset fell over Josie’s body and the toned form of a professional huntress lay before her. Josie cupped a hand over one of Summer’s breasts and trailed a finger along the contours of Summer’s abdomen.

Summer bit back a moan at the feel of Josie’s dainty fingers gripping against her breast while a trailing finger slid further and further down her waist. Her hips bucking forward as she felt Josie’s finger tips peek past the waist of Summer’s skirt before circling it around and unclipping the back to toss it with the rest of Summer’s clothes. When Summer felt Josie’s hand cup the bulge in her panties with her hand, Summer thought her length might very well pop out with how it pulsed at her touch.

Tucking her thumb beneath the waist band of Summer’s panties, Josie pulled on the string till Summer’s cock came bouncing out. The head already dotting with precum as Josie wrapped her fingers around the girth of Summer’s cock.

“Ms. Rose?” Josie called out and watched as Summer’s eyes opened slowly. “If you want me to stop all you need to do is to tell me.”

Summer pursed her lips into a flat line across her faces while beads of sweat dotted her forehead. Standing, she pulled her member from Josie’s grasp and drew her cloak around her while Josie watched her start for the door. Josie pulled her Kimono around herself and readied herself to leave the car before cursing herself for being this brash. What’s gotten into you, she asked herself as she pulled her gaze away from Summer’s general direction. When she heard a click, Josie’s ears perked up as she turned to see Summer locking the door and drawing the blinds over the window to the train car and started over to the other window to draw those blinds as well. Watching her every move, Josie saw Summer take her seat on the opposite side of the train car as she pulled her arms out to either side to reveal her naked body. Her cock still pulsing as the bead of precum ran down the veins of her member.

“C’mere~” Summer gestured with a sweet smile and gently laid her hands at Josie’s hips as the girl straddled her lap. Pulling her in closer, Summer positioned her cock head just before Josie’s labia and began to ease herself in, never going past the head as she looked up at Josie who shut her eyes tight now and bit her lower lip. “Open your eyes for me?” Summer asked and when Josie listened, Summer ran a hand across her face. “Is this your first time?” Josie shook her head. “This might be our only time together, you’re going to be a student and I might be your teacher, but right now, we don’t have to be either.” Summer whispered as she pecked a kiss to Josie’s neck and felt her seize.

Sliding in deeper, Josie felt Summer’s cock fill her out as she arched her neck back and gasped out a soft moan. She wasn’t in the forest anymore or inside of a tent or out scavenging. She couldn’t moan and cry out like she was used to, like how Raven always wanted her too. Shaking the thought from her mind, Josie turned to face Summer and cupped her hands around her face as she regarded her silver eyes once more. With another buck, Summer’s cock buried itself deeper as Josie’s eyes squinted tighter and she felt herself tense as she grit her teeth. The feel of being stretched so wide once more, she wondered if she’d ever get used to it. At the same time, she wondered if she’d ever want to.

Another buck and another gasping moan cut short by a hand clapping down onto her mouth as she looked to the ceiling. She tried to contain herself as she gripped onto the shawl around Summer’s neck before adjusting as the shivers began to subside. Her body slowly acclimating to the feel of Summer’s cock between pauses. Even with how wet she was, with how her pussy dripped and ran down the length of Summer’s cock, Josie found it hard for her to take every inch all in one go.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Summer cocking her head to the side, her lips parted with a half question laid onto her mouth before Josie nodded her head. Summer pressed herself further into Josie and felt herself bottom out as Josie gripped tighter around the shawl and around her cock as her body seized. Summer’s cock forcing an orgasm from her simply by way of inching herself in closer and closer.

The flush that ran through Josie’s body sent goose bumps lighting through her form. The settling euphoria that came like a wave washing over sands. The fade as those same sands dried beneath the sun even after the sea soaked them through. Just like the churning of the tides however, another wave came crash through Josie’s body as Summer pulled herself up and threw her hips in forward.

Left to give herself away to the feelings of intimacy between herself and Summer, Josie draped her arms around Summer’s shoulders and tried to brace herself as best she could. Her muscles were weakened from the way she clenched them all at once and upon their release, the tension from before caused her to fall slack. She rested her head against Summer’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around the back of Summer’s neck as she felt her partner grip her hips tight and ride her till, she felt Summer’s cock begin to pulse.

When she leaned away, Josie saw the look on Summer’s face that confirmed her idea. Summer bit her lower lip, knotted her brow and forced herself to focus on her movements. The very same movements that were now quick and spastic verses the steady easing beat from before.

“Cum for me?” Josie whispered and gasped at the feel of Summer’s cock twitching once more as a pulse of cum shot up inside of her. Another filling jolt ran through her body as she felt Summer’s cum drip out of her pussy while Josie locked lips with her.

The kiss only did so much to muffle the moans between the two. It was enough that Josie and Summer could still revel in the sounds of their partners while still keeping everyone outside blind to their deeds. Summer’s tongue snaking into Josie’s mouth and tangling with hers as Josie deepened the kiss and shook her hips to either side to force her hips lower onto Summer’s cock. When the two finally parted, they both exhaled a breath the other took from them before giggling.

“Can we stay like this?” Josie asked as she pressed her body up against Summer. “Just a little bit longer?”

Summer’s lips curled into a smile that stopped at her eyes as she nodded her head and pecked a kiss to Josie’s collar bone.

“Just a little bit longer…” Summer said.


	7. “You know my daughter,”

**Chapter Seven**

Myranda Maxwell strolled through the forest with her pack on her shoulder and a bow in her hand. The bow wasn’t the same was the one she’d given her daughter once before, rather it was just a basic wooden long bow she could use for hunting. Even though she missed her daughter Josie dearly, keeping up the house became marginally easier. For a start, with one less mouth to feed, Myranda didn’t need to go hunting as often which also meant just shooting a wild Turkey could feed them for at least a day and a half. On the other hand, though, hunting trips became that much lonelier. Her husband Hugh was in no place to go hunting with her what with his bum leg and they both knew it, but at the same time Myranda knew it killed him every day to see her working this hard to provide for just the two of them.

Thinking back, Myranda remembered the days of her childhood. The days when she lived in a bed the size of her house now. The silk sheets and the lavished food splayed out before her every day. The thought of such decadence churned her stomach, just the thought of being squeezed inside of a dress again made her skin crawl. She’d take a ghillie suit over a corset any day. At the same time though, she wondered if perhaps she could make for a better life for her daughter and husband if she’d chosen differently. Hugh could walk on his own two feet again. They could dance they way they used to when they were just children. He could run with his daughter through the gardens of her family’s manner and Josie… Josie wouldn’t have to work so hard. She wouldn’t have to beg, steal, borrow, or barter for the chances she’s got with the Hunter’s academies. She could attend the best of the best of schools and graduate top of her class.

The thought was a nice one, but it was only nice in the way of a beautiful lie. That it was too good to be true, that something or someone would come along to remind her of what was really beneath the surface. Myranda knew she wouldn’t have a life like that if she’d chosen to stay in Vacuo. She knew better. Her father would force her into a marriage with another empire to move political pieces around and garner favors. Josie would be raised as a brain washed and entitled heiress never knowing the sacrifices hundreds took every day to put food on their table while she’d never know where her own food came from.

The call of a corvid made Myranda jump with a start as she suddenly ripped herself form the cesspool of her own thoughts. When she looked up, she saw a red eyed raven staring back at her and regarded the bird with a smile.

“Maiden’s mercy friend, you done scared the near shite outta me.” Myranda said as she placed a hand over her chest with a laugh. Digging inside of her ghillie suit, Myranda produced a small leather bag and poured out a handful of nuts and seeds into her palm. She’d previously used the medley as bait for the turkey she shot while also munching on a few herself when she got a little hungry herself. “How ‘bout a snack then friend?”

The raven cawed again as he cocked its head to the side, its red eyes regarding her from the side of its head before cawing again and flying off into the distance.

“Alright, suit yourself then, didn’t want to share my snacks anyway.” Myranda said as she popped the handful of nuts and seeds into her mouth and started back towards the homestead.

No, Myranda decided once she looked back on her thoughts. This was the best life she could live right now. Far from perfect, even further from easy. It kept her humble though, it reminded her that there are greater things in this world than material wealth. One of those things certainly being love and another being passion. Both of which Myranda knew Josie would find in her path to become a huntress. Her father’s sword with the grit and resolve he poured into her and her mother’s bow with the wit and instinct taught to her. She’d be a great huntress one day and that’s all Myranda needed to know to move forward with a fire in her heart and a smile on her face every single morning.

As if to make her morning that much better, Myranda spotted a few strangers starting off towards the homestead. She thought to herself that there should be more than enough buck left over to feed the lot of them. Company this far out was a rare sight after all and a blessing at that.

“Hey you two!” Myranda hollered through the trees. “What brings you this far out in the forest?”

Myranda regarded her new guests with a smile as Hugh came hobbling out to greet them as well. The first was a obsidian haired woman with a fair and flawless complexion. The waves of her black hair spilled down her shoulders and obscured one of her amber eyes. The suit she wore was skin tight and held to her figure well enough but even with a passing glance, Myranda could tell it held its own uses out in the wilds. Judging by the canisters of Dust at her sides, she was a huntress herself.

The other was much more of a sight to behold than her compatriot. For starters, she only stood about four feet even in the boots she wore. On top of that, her eyes were each a different color. One brow, the other pink, but it was also the same for her long hair. One sweep of brown, the other a sweep of pink. If she was the daughter of the black-haired woman, then she must take after her father because the family resemblance certainly wasn’t there right now.

“We weren’t expecting company, were we?” Hugh asked as he took the turkey from his wife and slung it over his shoulder.

“Nah, but I think that’s the best kinda company, toss the bird in the shed we’ll pluck it later,” Myranda said and gestured her guests inside. “You hungry at all? We got plenty to go around so don’t you fret about eatin’ us outta house and home. By the way, didn’t catch your names either. Name’s Myranda and the husband is Hugh.”

“Cinder Fall and this is Neo, you’ll have to forgive her she’s a bit of a quiet type” Cinder said and regarded Myranda with a sinister smirk. “Your offers appreciated as well, but were actually here for a reason.”

The call of a raven caught Myranda’s attention once again. Seeing the raven sitting at her window, Myranda could swear it was the same one she saw upon walking back to the house. Same red eyes, same color to the feathers. What and odd day.

“If you’re one of those salesmen I’m sorry to say that we’re not interested in whatever you’re selling,” Hugh said as he hobbled over and took a seat with Myranda. “And before you say we are, we don’t exactly have a lot of money to throw around right now.”

“I can imagine,” Cinder said with a scoff that quickly curled into a smirk upon seeing the disdain creep across Myranda’s face. “To think an heiress such as yourself would choose to live in a squalor like this. You could have had it all if you wanted it too but you traded it for what?”

“I think it’s high time you leave,” Myranda said as she narrowed her eyes as Cinder and clenched her jaw. At the feel of Hugh’s hand on her knee, she stayed her fury for just a moment longer before nodding to the door and snapping her gaze back to Cinder. “The choices I made were my own and you’ll have no say in changing my mind on them, now I won’t be asking nicely if I have to ask you again.”

“Were well aware of those choices you made.” Cinder began as she stood and started over towards the door before stopping to admire the mantle above the fire place. Splayed out across the ledge were a number of family photos, each one neatly framed and set with care. Cinder perused each one before stopping at a picture of a young and beautiful girl wearing a sundress. She faced towards the sunset that silhouetted her frame while she peered over her shoulder at the camera. Her hazel eyes regarding the camera kindly while the wind swept at her dress and a smile swept at her lips.

Cinder picked up the photograph and pressed a gloved thumb to the surface till the glass shattered and the frame splintered beneath her grasp. Taking the photo, she let the remaining debris fall to the floor as she slipped the photo into her pocket and turned to face Myranda and Hugh.

“It’s just that you’re not the one who gets to make these choices anymore, now tell me where I can find her and we’ll be on our way, no bother at all.” Cinder said a table came flying towards her. Her instincts worked quick as she swiped a hand through the air and summoned with it an obsidian saber that sliced through the table with ease.

With Cinder’s guard down however, this left Myranda a clear shot as she knocked an arrow into the string and let it fly. Before the arrow could reach its mark, it was interrupted by a plume of pink as Neo deflected the arrow with a spin of her parasol.

Hugh stood beside his wife as he felt across his lower back. Just upending the table was enough to make him realize he wasn’t a young man anymore while his back screamed in protest. Now wasn’t the time to gripe about age however as he twisted himself to the side and heard a snap shook up his back before cracking the knuckles on each hand.

In response to this, Myranda shouldered her bow in favor of drawing a hunting knife from behind her back and leveled her stance at Neo and Cinder.

“Now I’m gonna need that picture of me daughter back and for you two to fuck right off.” Myranda said, her accent slipping further into her words.

“Tell me where she is,” Cinder began as she pushed past Neo and closed the gap between herself and Myranda. Taking the knife in her index finger and thumb, Cinder began to heat the blade till the metal began to burn and glow red. “Or I’ll burn this house to the ground down with any memories you have left of her, and all that will remain is this photo and my face seared into whatever is left of you when I’m done.”

Myranda held to the knife as hard and as long as she could before her face contorted into pain and fury all at once just as the handle of her hunting knife burst into flames. When she let the blade fall from her hand, it struck against the floor and bent to the side as a small spit of flame ate at the wood floor. When she turned her gaze towards Cinder once more, she saw the woman holding an open flame in her hand with a look about her that just begged Myranda to try something.

It was too bad for Cinder that living in a place like this meant you couldn’t turn tail and run when facing a pack of wolves. The only thing you could do is to stand your ground and make them think you were the bigger threat. When that failed, you made an example as to why you were the bigger threat.

Darting her eyes over to her husband, Myranda nodded her head to Hugh as she clicked her jaw shut. In just that single moment that it took for Myranda to close her mouth, Hugh appeared where Cinder once was while the glass of the window went sliding across the ground after he sent her flying. Hugh’s extended fist remained in the air as he exhaled a breath of anguish before rolling his shoulders and turning over to the mute.

“Think you can handle the little one?” Hugh asked as he rubbed a hand across his wrist and saw Cinder rise to her feet. Her aura was impressive, he had to give her that much. Anyone else that caught a side winder like that and he could have easily shattered it. Then again, Hugh knew any harder and he could just as easily shatter his own wrist as well.

“Aye I think I can make due just as long as you know what you’re doing.” Myranda said as she put her back to Hugh’s, standing between him and Neo to avoid letting her get a cheap shot in. “How long you thinkin you can keep that up for?”

“Not long, these old bones aren’t used to the kind of abuse my semblance puts on them anymore I could use it in bursts but it’s hard to say how much more I got in me.” Hugh said as he shot forward with enough force to splinter the floor boards, his body moving fluidly through the window as he rolled on the ground and planted a fist into Cinder’s gut before she even knew what hit her. Hugh’s semblance allowed him to overclock his body allowing for super human strength and speed but this was at the cost of the amount of energy in consumed and thus didn’t allow him to leave him his protective aura around his body. If only he still had Taijitu Hugh remarked that this girl would be little more than ribbons by now and his wrist and back wouldn’t be as mad at him as they were now.

Cinder took the blow to the gut and felt her feet lift off the air from the sheer force as she flung herself back and only barely managed to regain her footing. Baring her teeth, she swung the obsidian saber around so the point faced towards the ground before charging forward.

Neo meanwhile, remained dumbstruck to the way in which an old man like Hugh moved the way he did before she narrowly avoided a wide swing to the side of the head.

“Don’t be looking at her now lass, your quarry is with me, now I don’t have no music but were gonna see just how well you dance!” Myranda said as she swung towards Neo again and saw the girl duck under her blows with a smirk on her face. Myranda threw another punch, her other hand predicting where she’d dodge too only to find herself woefully impressed by the means of Neo’s parasol handle latching onto her wrist and yanking her off balance. Myranda tumbled through the house and caught herself before planting into the wall.

Peering over her shoulder, Myranda pushed off the wall in time to avoid the pointed end of Neo’s rapier. She saw the blade sink into the wooden walls before she pulled it back and took a fencer’s stance to go on the offensive.

Cinder charged forward, keeping her body low to the ground as a fury burned inside of her, the obsidian of her blade glinting off the sunlight as she sliced upward towards Hugh’s body. She felt her blade catch on the edge and smirked before seeing that it was only the front of Hugh’s shirt.

Taking a handful of the fabric, Hugh ripped the remaining shirt form his body and there Cinder saw the masses of scars across his taut muscular form. Some surgical, no doubt from countless years of being a hunter and needing a means to repair the body. Other from Grimm with the dotting of teeth marks sinking into his skin. This momentary break in concentration was all Hugh needed to use what remained of his shirt to wrap around Cinder’s wrist and pull her arm forward. Placing Cinder’s arm along his shoulder, Hugh hoisted her over his back as she crashed to the floor.

With the change of stance, Myranda knew she’d need a change of pace for herself as well. She couldn’t very well out box a fencer, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t at least keep pace.

Slamming her foot onto the leg of the table, Myranda tore away the leg and matched Neo’s stance down to the inch. When Neo thrust her rapier forward, Myranda only thrust the pointed end of her table leg just as quick. Before either strike could land however, the two women dodge out of the way. The other twirling away just as the tip narrowly avoided sinking straight into the other’s shoulder.

Now it was Myranda’s turn to smirk as she watched Neo grimace and throw another strike forward. It was only a quick feint that Myranda matched to the letter and it was at this point Myranda could see the gears turning.

Myranda’s own semblance allowed her to match the very muscle memory of her opponent. Whatever strike they made; she’d make the same. Whatever dodge they rolled with; she’d dodge just as quick. While her opponents would try to out think her to try and land a shot, Myranda was already three steps ahead making sure that her opponent’s next strike would land them right inside of a trap.

Hugh twisted Cinder’s arm to the side and pushed the flat back of the blade to disarm her as the obsidian saber fell to the floor. Placing a boot onto her chest and pinning one of her arms above her head, Hugh leaned in close and began to reach inside of Cinder’s pocket till he pulled out the photo of Josie.

“I’ll be taking this and you can-” Hugh began but cut himself short with a grimace and growl before seeing an obsidian shiv sink into his leg. Looking down to Cinder, he screamed out in pain as she twisted the blade to the side and rolled herself over on top of him. The photo falling out of his hand for Cinder to snatch up once more.

“I’m not going to ask again,” Cinder began as she took a handful of Hugh’s hair and pulled him up. “Tell me where she is!” Cinder growled as she pressed the blade up against Hugh’s neck.

“Hugh!” Myranda said as she tried to dart past Neo only to have the smaller girl stop her with the point of a rapier.

“What the hell do you want with her anyway?” Hugh asked as he eyed the blade. He could feel a warm trickle of blood running down his neck from where the saber began to pierce the skin.

“You don’t get to ask questions, now if you won’t answer me then maybe your wife will.” Cinder growled and nodded to Myranda. “Tell me where she is or I’ll tear open his neck!”

Myranda considered her options at the moment. Of all the reasons what could they want Josie for? If they were already here, they weren’t going ransom her back. Cinder and Neo could clearly see they had little to nothing to their names. Myranda thought that if she didn’t answer, she’d have even less to her name now. Could she do that to her little girl though? Wouldn’t they just find her anyway?

All at once the realization came over Myranda. The last will testament of her late grandfather. The empire she turned her back on and the power that came with it. The next in line would be…

“You have to the count of three…” Cinder said. “One…”

Myranda looked to her husband’s eyes and saw the plea there. Married for as long as they were, they didn’t need words to speak.

“Two…”

She saw the look in his eyes, the look that said he was ready to go at any time now. He was old, too old now and eventually Myranda would need to give him up. But why did it have to be today?

“Thre-”

“STOP!” A voice called out and brought the attention of all four of them. Raven stood up on the perch of a tree before she hopped down onto the ground and walked over towards the group.

“What are you doing here Raven?” Cinder asked as she pointed her knife towards the bandit queen herself.

“Scouting out the area, found these people living around here and wanted to know if they were worth any trouble.” Raven said and placed her hands on her hips. “The rest of the scouting party will be here any minute now too, do you really think you can take us all on?”

“Last I checked I already gave someone here to the count three to tell me and that threat still stands, so unless your men can get here in the next three seconds it won’t matter.” Cinder said as she returned the blade to Hugh’s throat.

“If you wanna know where she’s at,” Raven began, speaking to Cinder but making eye contact with Hugh the whole time. “She’s attending Beacon academy, she passed through my territory about three days ago so she should be at the school now.”

“There, I’m glad one of you was cooperative enough,” Cinder said as she flicked her hand and caused the saber to vanish back into glass. “Were done here Neo.”

Neo turned to Cinder and then back to Myranda before sheathing her rapier and skipping out the front door till she sidled up beside Cinder. With a wave of her parasol, the two vanished into the woodlands around them.

“Why’d you save my life?” Hugh said as he rose with his shirt pressing to the wound in his neck.

“You’re Josie’s parents,” Raven said to Hugh and then turned to Myranda. “She’s told me a lot about-” A slap across the face cut Raven’s words short while Myranda stood before Raven with tears brewing in her eyes.

“You know my daughter,” Myranda said and watched Raven nod as she palmed across her cheek. “Then you need to know she means the world to me and if those two want her for what I think they do then you need to find her, you need to find her and you need to keep her safe… please, for an old mother’s sake, please…” Myranda said with tears streaming down her eyes now. “Find her… and keep her safe for me please.”

Raven saw the state she was in, Myranda was in no condition to fight someone like Cinder and Neo at the same time. Raven knew her husband wasn’t going to be fighting ever again even if his wounds healed right.

“She’ll be safe,” Raven said before she knew what she was saying. “I’ll make sure of it…”


	8. "...Star Light Shower!”

**Chapter Eight**

Bending at the knees, striding along the forest floor with the only thing to betray her movement being the softest hush of grass pressing under her foot falls. Josie kept her senses honed outward, listening for any sort of movement around her. The snapping of twigs, the rustling of a bush. Anything. She could just as easily stand still, wait for them to find her, but then again this was a four on one fight. Any advantage given was enough to see her failure. She’d need intel though and thus decided that perhaps a bird’s eye view would do her better.

Finding a sturdy tree, Josie took a running start at the drunk, dug her feet into the tree and propelled herself to the lowest hanging branch. From there she pulled herself to a steady spot and began to survey the area. Closing her eyes she honed her senses once more. She smelled the air, listened to the breeze, and caught the scent of roses nearby.

Drawing her weapon, Starlight, Josie knocked an arrow and took aim. Even if she wasn’t a faunus, she could still pick Ruby out of a crowd just by that subtle smell of roses alone.

Off in the distance, trees parted and rustled in a straight line as something darted for Josie’s current position. Perhaps it was just a lucky guess on Ruby’s part, but then again, Josie didn’t count on luck too often.

Using her semblance, Josie’s vision began to blur and zoom in on where she wanted her target to go and saw that it was in fact the peppy Miss Rose darting through the forest at break neck speeds. With a quick thwack from her bow string, Starlight let loose an arrow that flew straight into Ruby’s chest, thudding against her sternum and laying her out flat. She didn’t need to worry about hurting the girl though, not only would her Aura ensure that no harm came to her, the arrows she used were rubber tipped and blunted. At most, Ruby couldn’t say she didn’t feel that she was suddenly struck with an arrow.

“One down,” Josie whispered triumphantly.

“One to go,” Blake said from her perch on the same tree and watched as Josie blinked in surprise. The shock enough to cause her to tumble out of the tree.

Josie gasped and cursed herself for not having the forethought to look elsewhere before she used her semblance. She knew damn well that it gave her tunnel vision. Regardless though, she was still able to feign falling out of the tree only to twist herself around and land on her feet before launching another arrow skyward. It was a blind shot at best and thus Josie didn’t think she’d hit Blake but it did make her flinch enough for her to spread some ground between the two of them.

“Yang, she’s headed your way, I’ll try and chase her towards you.” Blake said over her ear piece scroll and gave chase through the canopy of trees, bounding between each branch and looking to vanish between strides.

“Any signs from Ruby?” Yang asked from her position.

“She got me…” Ruby groused.

“We still have the numbers advantage here,” Weiss said.

“Weiss is right, we can still win this.” Blake said as she leaped into the air once more only to see a rubber tipped arrow fly straight towards her. With her trained reflexes, Blake managed to slap the arrow out of the way with her Gambol Shroud. This momentary lapse in concentration left Blake to tumble down to the ground as she caught a stray branch and swung on it before flinging herself forward to break her fall.

Standing with her feet shoulder length apart and her sword trained out before her with both hands on the grip, Blake flicked her ears and turned them around to try and find Josie. It was midday which meant she couldn’t hide in the shadows, but she still managed to vanish from sight before Blake managed to land.

Pulling the second sword from Gambol Shroud, Blake stalked forward with a weapon in each hand. She kept her knees bent, her footsteps shallow, never making a noise… or so she thought. A twig broke from under her foot and she looked down and up and within that time the blade of a sword was held mere inches from her forehead.

Josie sprang up from a pile of leaves and brush she hid under and held the sword just close enough to Blake’s head to consider it a hit before tapping her noggin with the flat of the blade.

“Boop~” Josie chirped and saw Blake smile as she pressed a finger to hear ear.

“She got me too guys,” Blake said as she started off towards the entrance of the forest. “I can’t tell you that cause technically I’m dead.” Blake mused into her coms before leaning over her shoulder and mouthing the words ‘good luck’ to Josie.

With a stern nod, Josie thought to herself that there was only two left and easily the two who had the biggest advantage on her. Ruby was fast but Josie’s mother taught her how to track a shot. Blake was stealthy but that didn’t mean much when Josie knew how to assemble an impromptu ghillie suit on the fly. Raw power and skillful precision though? Josie knew she’d have more than her hands full in a one on one with Yang. Her fighting style was already mid to long range but she also knew Yang had her own way of closing the gap. If Josie could keep her at a distance then-

A hard-thrust broke Josie’s concentration as she pulled her own sword up to deflect the blow. Myrtenaster struck hard against Starlight saber before glancing off her blade and slicing through Josie’s waist. Josie’s own Aura protected her from a scratch but even an inch to the left and Weiss’s blade would skewer her.

“Found her,” Weiss quipped into her ear piece as she kept Josie at a distance with her rapier.

How long before Yang would join Wiess? Josie thought to herself that she had a few moments to think things over and due to the fact she was allowed to think at all meant Weiss was only going to wait her out till Yang arrived. She wouldn’t last more than a few seconds in a two on one fight with huntresses far more skilled than she was. With one at close range and another at mid the only advantage she had on both was her bow. Perhaps that would be enough, Josie thought to herself as she checked her quiver.

Knocking an arrow into the draw string, Josie took aim and waited till Wiess closed the gap and saw as she pushed the arrow out of the way and into the sky. Josie let the string fly and used the string’s power to snap her Starlight into a saber that came slashing down at Weiss. Forcing her away Josie counted the seconds by as she watched Weiss and kept her wits about her in case Yang tried to get the jump on her. Ten seconds later, Josie’s arrow struck the ground behind Weiss.

Six seconds…

Taking an arrow into each knuckle, Josie shot a volley of arrows into the sky three at a time. Three, six, nine, twelve, all of her arrows flying high till she reached towards an empty quiver and saw Yang bounding out of the trees around her. Her fist rearing back as a look of fury crossed her face with a closed fist to deliver it.

Five…

Josie ducked out of the way of the blow and rolled to a knee before she snapped Starlight back into a saber. She had to make this work because she no longer had the range advantage after spending all of her arrows.

Four…

“Freezer burn!” Weiss declared and swung her rapier around as she twisted the cylinders to trigger the ice dust. With a strike against the ground, the water in the grass and in the air froze solid as Yang flung herself into the air. As she shot down, Yang slammed her fist into the sheet of ice and rendered a thick fog around the three of them.

Three…

Josie looked around the mist, her eyed darting between any movement that she saw inside the mist. Her nerves were starting to get to her as she felt a cold bead of sweat run down her back. Closing her eyes, she breathed deep to calm herself only to hear a chime ring beneath her feet as the soles of her shoes stuck to the ground. A black glyph held Josie’s feet where she stood, leaving her unable to move.

Two…

It may as well have been a meteor that struck Josie instead of what she assumed was Yang’s fist. The fiery fury behind her blow breaking the black Glyph Josie stepped in and sent her flying with a yelp. Tumbling end over end till she lay prone against the floor and looked up wondering just how many more of those blows she could take before her Aura shattered.

One…

The mist began to clear and an arrow struck the ground near Weiss causing her to jump out of the way. Another fell near Yang as she reacted the same way. It wasn’t long till the volley Josie shot came crashing down around her like drops of rain in a storm. About a hundred arrows all came crashing down around them, their rubber points poised for the ground or whatever may stand between them.

Josie used this momentary distraction to leap forward with the point of her saber poised for Yang. She knew Yang had to be her main target after taking that blow to the face. Josie knew that one more hit like that and Yang would burn away her aura like the wick of a lantern. Yang, however, was too quick for Josie to catch off guard as she leaped away and back to Weiss’s side. The two women looking to one another to see if the other had a plan at the ready.

Before either of them could coffer on a strategy however, Josie plucked an arrow sticking up from the ground and knocked it into her string before letting it fly. She couldn’t give them time to think, she could hardly give herself time to think. Instinct, that’s what mattered right now, pure and simple instinct.

Plucking another arrow from the ground Josie twisted around and leveled her bow at Yang again and fired off a shot. Switching her Starlight back to a saber, she cased after the arrow knowing she could swipe in the way that Yang dodged towards. Or rather, that was the plan till she saw the pointed tip of a rapier poised for her temple.

Turning her head, Josie saw Weiss rearing back for a forward blow and knew full well her Aura couldn’t take a shot like that. Instead, she sighed and dropped her sword as she accepted defeat.

“That was a good fight.” Wiess said and sheathed her own sword before picking up Josie’s and handing it back to her.

“I’ll say, you had us going with that little move you pulled with the arrows there!” Yang said and gave her a light pat on the back before slinging her arm around her. Yang’s bright face brimmed with a proud smile.

“Thanks, I call it Star Light Shower!” Josie said with enough confidence to hope neither of them knew she just pulled that out of her thin air just now.

“Have you thought about modifying your weapon with a dust canister to create arrows on the fly instead of using a quiver?” Weiss asked as the three of them walked through the forest.

“Would you mind terribly if we delay the weapon critiques till after I give a few myself Miss Schnee?” Professor Ozpin asked as he approached the group. Blake and Ruby flanking him on either side.

“By all means professor.” Weiss said and folded her hands out before herself.

“I want to start off by saying that all of you did an exemplary job in this simulation. The divide and conquer strategy forced Josie to keep fleeing instead of making a break for an exit, but there needs to be more coordination on your parts.” Ozpin began and played back the footage he saw from the cameras placed inside the forest. Ruby cringed at the sight of her taking an arrow to the chest while her sister Yang only ribbed and chided her with a wink. Blake was less than enthused with the playback of her own defeat being a slight tap to the head with Josie’s saber. The ‘boop’ being enough to elicit a few giggles from everyone. “This gave Miss Maxwell the upper hand here as well, even if a four on one bout because, simply put, she wasn’t fighting all four of you she was just fighting you one at a time and I think she knew that as well.” Ozpin winked at Josie with a sly smirk gracing his more that stoic face.

Josie blushed, not because of Ozpin’s praise. At least that wasn’t the only reason her face began to flush. Rather it was due to the women that became her team. Initially it was hard to swallow that the first words out of Josie’s mouth to none other than a Vytal festival champion was to call her beautiful. On top of that, now Josie had to deal with being in the same school as Pyrrha and Nora while also being in a team with a girl who looked like a blonde, busty, younger version of Raven. A mysterious shy girl that somehow always had a knack for sneaking up on her, be that by accident or on purpose the jury was still out. The idea of a prim and proper princess of the snow-capped mountains. And a Lolita gothic girl with a scythe larger than she was and the temperament rainbow in a blender.

Each one stunning in their own right and each one was forced to stay with her near twenty-four seven over the course of the school year. Josie’s heart began to rattle in her chest at the thought of it as well and wondered if she could really keep herself together for that long. More than a few intrusive thoughts entered her mind as she tried to wrap her head around the situation. A few lonely nights, up late studying, perhaps sneaking out… The last image in her head sent Josie reeling upon realizing just who their hall monitor was. Of all people, of everyone in the whole school, it just had to be Summer Freaking Rose, none other than Ruby and Yang’s mom!

How was Josie supposed to tell them…

“Josie?”

Should she even tell them?

“Josie…?”

Wouldn’t they find out anyway or…

“Josie!” Team RWBY called out in unison causing Josie to leap for a moment before she regained her composure. With a swipe of a lock of hair over hear ear and a kindly smile, Josie folded her hands out before her as the sun caught her hazel eyes. Her composure suddenly came back to her all at once as though the thoughts she just had weren’t something that would send her straight to hell if she said them in a church.

“I’m sorry, I was… day dreaming.” Josie said and thought to herself that it wasn’t entirely a lie.

“I think the heat is getting to you a little, I think a shower is in order right about now.” Yang said as she led the way back to the campus.

“That’s something that’s going to take some getting used to.” Josie giggled as she sidled up beside her team as they went.

“The heat?” Weiss asked and Josie shook her head.

“Mmm maybe it’s a little gross but…” Josie shrugged and laughed it off. “My family lives out on a ranch in the wilds of central Vale so we only took baths out in the river so I guess having warm water at your finger-tips is a bit of a new concept for me.”

“I could not imagine not going without a shower for more than a few days.” Weiss groused.

“Yeah I bet you couldn’t ice queen!” Yang chided.

“That is not what I meant!” Weiss snapped.

“What exactly did you mean then Weiss?” Blake asked.

_~Later~_

After washing themselves up, Josie found herself grateful that each shower had its own closed off stall, Josie and the others were given their own free time to do as they pleased. Blake went off to the library, Yang no doubt off to the city on her motor cycle, Ruby going… wherever Ruby ran off to, and Weiss went to greet her sister. Josie, decided she’d wander around the campus for a little bit to orientate herself and mused that there wasn’t going to be any moss to help guide her way through the halls. She laughed at her own joke and thought to herself that perhaps she’d be the only one to find it funny.

Eventually as the day began to wind down and the sun cast an amber hue across the sky, Josie saw the ships land at the cliff side and marveled at the sight of them. Massive flying cruisers, each one stark white and just as intimidating as the last. It was no wonder then that a few dozen military personnel came marching out as well. One of which was a women Wiess greeted with the sort of prim and proper greeting she’d expect with just as much of a military sharpness no doubt coming from what Josie assumed to be her sister.

She was hardly interested in the two of them however as she watched the robots march in four at a time. Two ahead and two behind Weiss and her sister with a few dozen more escorting more students. Josie researched the Atlas academy before but it was on the bottom of her top four schools since being a whole continent away from her parents might make visiting a little hard. On top of that, she could deal with the cold so long as it was only three months out of the year, after that, it just overstayed its welcome.

Still though, she had to admire the sharp crispness of the suits the students wore and found herself the slightest bit jealous. What with her clothes consisting of a pair of leggings, a skirt, and a blouse.

Then again, one man looked well out of place among the crowds as well and left Josie asking herself if he was by chance a teacher. With his wobbling gait she gave the man the benefit of the doubt that perhaps he hadn’t quite gotten his legs yet from the flight. Then again… wait did he just rip the heads off of those robots?

This wasn’t good…

“OH MY GOD THAT’S MY UNCLE!” Josie heard Ruby shout through the crowd.

And now it just got worse…


	9. “Just what caused a girl such as yourself to just… break down like that? "

**Chapter Nine**

Dumbstruck? Stupefied? Breathless? None of these words could encompass the feelings roiling around inside of Josie’s head. She only realized her jaw was hanging slack upon seeing that the crowd began to quickly disperse once the fight was ended with a single barking order. The source of the booming voice coming from none other than the headmaster of Atlas military Academy himself. General James Ironwood. The military cut man strode over with a presence that felt like it would crush anyone who got close to him which only showed the resolve someone like Winter. The same resolve someone like her needed to have to stand before General Ironwood and stand under him as his subordinate. Even so, she looked to falter when the other man, Ruby’s uncle Josie remembered, claimed that she started the fight.

Josie decided to follow the crowd and avoid the verbal reaming Winter would get for her transgressions. Still though, Josie had to give it to the both of them. She wasn’t sure who would come out on top in a fight like that. Even with what looked to be an identical semblance to that of Weiss’s and the skill the Atlas Academy instilled into someone like Winter, Qrow almost didn’t look like he was trying at all. The even more frightening idea was that he probably wasn’t considering he was drunk as a skunk when he picked the fight.

Feeling her skin pale, Josie wondered just what someone like Qrow could teach someone like Ruby. Then again, just what kind of skill did Weiss have in her pocket as well? Remembering back to the forest, Josie saw the black snowflake glyph on the floor and felt her boots stuck to the ground. Just what else could those two really do?

Before she could speculate any further, Josie heard Ruby and Weiss bickering as to who the winner of the fight was. Weiss insisted it was a draw but Ruby kept insisting it was Qrow who won the fight in the end. She continued this statement by giving a constant play by play of the fight from her perception as well. Being sure to never leave out a detail or even a sound effect for that matter.

With the Vytal festival going on as well, this left Josie few moments to actually train or see the team she was supposed to be shadowing. Though she supposed it was meant more so for her to watch and learn with other hunters competing in the tournament as well. She picked up her fair share of details from a few of the moves. She mostly paid attention to sword and bow fighters and analyzed their styles as well. Just watching a few students, Josie knew she’d have a long way to go. But the hardest part of any journey was taking the first step.

Summoning up the courage, Josie rolled her shoulders back, puffed out her chest and strode over towards Ruby and Weiss with a demand that turned into a whimpering question upon the two of them noticing her.

Shrinking away with her hands folding out before her lap, Josie looked to the ground as if she could somehow summon a teleprompter to remind her what she was going to say. Brushing a lock of hair over her ear, she looked up at Ruby and Weiss and tried to find the words to say.

“So that was your uncle and your sister huh?” Josie asked with a blush crossing her cheeks, her voice wavering as she spoke.

“Ahhh oh my god you saw the fight?!” Ruby cheered as she leaped over to Josie’s side. “You have to tell me who won, it was my uncle right, it was totally Qrow!”

“Ummm…” Josie murmured.

“Oh please, if not for General Ironwood Winter would have no trouble wiping the floor with your uncle and you know it and so does Josie, right?” Weiss said as she stood on Josie’s other side.

“Well…” Josie began again.

“Pfff, yeah right Qrow was just about to unleash his secret weapon,” Ruby boasted.

“Was that before or after he technically surrendered?” Josie mused as she brushed the same lock of hair over her ear and noticed how Weiss and Ruby went silent. “I’m sorry did I say something wrong?”

“No actually,” Weiss said with a prideful smirk as she wrapped her arm around Josie’s to pull her in closer. “I think you decided who won that fight.”

“But…” Josie began and turned to Ruby. “The other thing is that I think we all saw the flask in… Qrow? Was that his name?” Josie asked and thought to herself that it was a rather odd name. Then again it was also the name of a black bird just like Raven. Josie wondered if the two knew each other or if Raven was even her real name. Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Josie saw the look in Ruby’s eyes as she leaned in close. Not to Josie mind you, rather to Weiss which left Josie pressed up between the two girls.

“Yup, it sure was a flask in his hand and that means…” Ruby postured as she stepped up to Weiss who returned the gesture as if neither of them realized that Josie was between them.

Josie thoughts came at her from the side, smacking her with an image of the two girls leaning in closer to one another. Their looks of fury falling away as the looks in their eyes softened. The two leaned in close and-NO NO NO STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! Josie thought to herself and looked to Ruby who returned her gaze to Josie.

“I mean it means that he may not be fighting at full strength or even his best reaction time.” Josie guessed.

“So what you’re saying is!” Ruby began.

What I’m saying is, Josie thought to herself, is that I need to desperately find someplace quiet and secluded after this.

“What I’m saying is,” Josie said aloud this time. “That it really was a draw because there were too many variables to account for with that fight. What as Qrow’s next move if General Ironwood didn’t intervein? How fast is Qrow when he’s sober? What about Winter is her semblance the same as Weiss’s and if so is she stronger with it or does it manifest itself in a different way?”

“I think she makes a compelling argument.” Weiss said.

“Yeah I think so too,” Ruby said before pulling herself away and linking arms with Josie. “C’mon you can come meet my uncle, I’m sure he’s gonna wanna see Yang too so he’ll probably meet us back at the dorms. You should come too Weiss!”

The idea of being inside of a closed room with Ruby, Yang, and Qrow sent a shard of ice streaking into Josie’s heart. Ruby, Yang, their uncle Qrow and their mother perhaps a few doors down. Maybe even in the same room with them? Josie opened her mouth to protest, trying to think of an excuse, any sort of excuse she could muster as the air refused to fill her lungs and let her breath.

“I don’t…” Josie began.

“I think I might take Winter’s advice to heart and try to do some studying; I’ll meet up with you later tonight.” Weiss said and waved them off.

“Can I come too!” Josie blurted with perhaps a bit more enthusiasm and panic than she hoped Ruby would catch. “I mean I haven’t gotten the chance to really learn much outside the class rooms and all of you have been so busy win the Vytal festival that I think I need to optimize my time as much as possible while I’m here…”

“Yeah okay, I’ll see you guys later!” Ruby said as she started off towards the dorms.

“Josie…” Weiss began after Ruby was well out of ear shot and watched as Josie chirped and jumped at the mention of her name. “Are… you okay? I know we don’t know each other that well yet but I just don’t feel like you’re you right now.”

“It’s just uhh…” I slept my roommates’ mom on the train and its kinda hard to look them in the eye now, at least that’s what Josie wanted to say. Instead she said: “Its all just a lot to take in with everyone here, I’m from a cabin in the woods and this is as many people as I’ve seen in one place my whole life. So, it’s really… really daunting.” Which, to her credit, wasn’t a lie.

“It feels like eyes are always on you doesn’t it?” Weiss said as she slipped her hand in to Josie’s and watched the girl ease herself back into who she really was. A few barriers dropping inches at a time. “Like if you step out of place or you say the wrong thing, someone’s going to hear, someone is going to see and it’s something that everyone is going to remember, does that sound about right?” Weiss asked and watched Josie nod her head. “I know what that can be like, believe it or not, and I came from quite the opposite of a cabin in the woods. Come on, I have a spot I like to study away from Ruby and Yang, the only other person who knows about it is Blake so you have to promise me you’ll keep it a secret between the two of us.”

“I promise.” Josie said and raised her hand with her pinky extended. Weiss peered at the gesture almost surprised before wrapping her pinky around Josie’s and sealing the deal between the two of them.

The chiming of Weiss’s phone broke the moment away from the two and Weiss checked to see her messages and saw it was from Winter asking if she had time for tea. Looking back to Josie, she furrowed her brow and sighed.

“Do you mind if I…?” Weiss began.

“Not at all, it’s not too often family comes to visit.” Josie said with a giggle and a smile before nearly doubling over at the charmed smile Weiss regarded her with.

“Thanks Josie, let’s still meet up tonight though, far west tower the one just above the gymnasium.” Wiess said.

“It’s a date!” Josie said and clicked her jaw shut as soon as she said the words. “I mean it’s not like a date date or anything and I just…” Josie began and brushed it off once she noticed Weiss either didn’t hear or didn’t care enough to correct her. Spinning on her heels, she strolled away from Weiss picking the exact opposite direction despite needing to go with her to get back to school. At the very least though, this allowed her to clear her thoughts for a moment and mentally bully herself for handling the situation like she did.

Running her hands through her hair, she gripped her scalp and groaned as she played back the memory in her head. On top of that, of all the things to think about while she was between Wiess and Ruby, why did she need to think about the two of them doing anything like that? As far as Josie knew, Ruby wasn’t interested in anyone and Wiess was… well she was Wiess Freaking Schnee! She could have anyone she wanted so why in the name of the Maiden’s would she ever, EVER choose a girl like Josie.

Shaking out her hair and smoothing down her scalp, Josie sighed. While she had enough of her own pity part for one evening, her intrusive thoughts kept playing in the back of her mind. Maybe there was a reason she grew up in a cabin in the woods. Maybe she was better of being the kind of hunter that only hunted animals like elk and deer instead of Grimm.

Before she could stop herself, Josie played back to the scene in her head from the day she met Pyrrha. The sound of a thwack as the bow string snapped as a razor-sharp quill rushed past her head and slammed into a tree. The feeling of her father’s swords shattering into tiny pieces before she could even strike at her enemy. How even before she even got to the school, she needed to be saved by someone who was already, for all intents and purposes, a real huntress.

Josie’s body began to shake as she watched the memories play by in the movie theater that became her minds eye and felt the tears begin to well in her eyes. That feeling of something pressing into her chest. The way her heart hammered inside her ears. The air around her feeling thick and unnatural before the image of her body pinned to a tree by a quill flashed across her mind.

Rushing off to a darkened corridor Josie slumped back against the wall and covered her mouth to stifle her sobs as the tears came pouring down her cheeks. She shook and rattled inside her body and pulled her knees up to her chest as her breathing quickened and the clawing against her mind began to leave furrows across her skull.

You can’t do this.

You never could.

Why did you even try?

Remember the forest?

You almost died!

You almost had something even worse happen to you!

“JOSIE!” A voice called out and snapped Josie’s attention away from her thoughts long enough to look up and see the figure standing before her. The key hole blouse and pencil skirt with a riding crop hanging from her hand gave away her identity well before Josie saw her face. Glynda Goodwitch knelt to the ground and peered at Josie from over her glasses and cocked her head to the side. “Ms. Maxwell what’s wrong I was standing right here calling your name but you didn’t answer me…”

“I’m just… I just…” Josie felt her body shudder and shake from the chill that ran down her spine as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Enough Josie,” Glynda said as she wrapped her arms around the girl and buried Josie’s face into her shoulder. “Whatever it is, whatever you need to talk about, we can do it somewhere more private if it makes you feel better.”

The smell of her perfume, the fell of a warm embrace. The stroke of Glynda’s nails down Josie’s back. All of it chased away the creatures inside of Josie’s head as she gripped tight to Glynda and nodded her head before loosening her grip and watching Glynda pull away. With the back of her hand, Josie wicked away tears while Glynda did the same with the other eye and her thumb.

“Now what do you say to some tea and perhaps a little bit of an early dinner and we can talk?” Glynda asked and Josie nodded again. She hardly trusted herself to speak without croaking like a frog or another sob racking her body. “Come on then, let’s go.”

Walking at her side, Josie felt like she was a little girl again in all the worst ways. She thought that other people might stare staring at her and making remarks about how she couldn’t be away from mom and dad so she ended up crying to her teachers instead. Keeping her gaze to the floor, Josie tried to conceal her puffy red eyes. Best not to give anyone cause. The thought of holding Glynda’s hand crossed Josie’s mind but before she could think of that much, Josie felt Glynda’s fingers at her chin as she forced her head to rise.

Tracing her eyes along Glynda’s arm, Josie looked to her teacher and saw the stern gaze mark her face. Not one of anger or disappointment, but one of higher expectations.

“Wipe your eyes and keep your chin up, you’re not quite a huntress yet but you’ll need to learn to act like one eventually.” Glynda said as the corners of her mouth curled into a smirk.

The two women walked side by side through the halls of Beacon Academy. Glynda’s long legs hardly given Josie any respite when it came to practically needing to jog to keep up with her. Instead she learned to stride just like Glynda did. One-foot swaying out before the other with her shoulders rolled back and her arms swinging at her sides. Just the walk alone made Josie begin to brim with confidence as the students parted around the two of them. They were stones and the bystanders merely a river.

“Tell me Ms. Maxwell,” Glynda began. “Just what caused a girl such as yourself to just… break down like that? I’ve seen your essay and checked your references myself. You were raised by some of the greatest Hunters before your time. I won’t lie to you, I thought that might instill a bit of nepotism in you, but this is far from what I expected and in many ways the worst thus far.”

Josie cast her gaze to the ground as her stride fell in short and she trailed just behind Glynda. She mulled over what to say and took things from the beginning. At least the point where Pyrrha saved her. Then came the night in the woods and all at once Josie felt her heart stop cold in her chest at the memory of the nightmare back in the train. Both events, the train and the night in the forest, were details she’d rather leave unsaid. In the end, however, she told Glynda what it all amounted to. A fear of imposture syndrome. That fear that she didn’t earn her laurels, that the scholarship should’ve gone to someone better than her.

Glynda listened to Josie’s words and only spared her a sidelong glance as they continued through the cafeteria. Glynda grabbed food for the two of them as Josie was well preoccupied by her telling of the story. She also remarked how Josie refused to mention what happened with team JNPR and team RWBY going missing in the night while their hall monitor saw absolutely nothing. It wasn’t hard to get out of Summer either. She was honest to a fault and no one could blame her for going to rescue a student from someone like the Branwen tribe. Was it shame, or perhaps something else that caused Josie to omit these details?

“You know we don’t give out scholarships to just anyone you know.” Glynda began as she offered out a tray of food to Josie and gestured for her to sit. “If you weren’t qualified then we would have weeded you out from day one. Ozpin was like a child showing off his shiny new toy when he came back to me with the footage of your fight with team RWBY. You get inside your own head too much Josie, you just need to take a step back, far enough that you can still see the issue but close enough that you can still try and find a solution. In a way you can think of it like this…” Glynda said as she picked up a fork and twisted it with her semblance. The handle and tines bending out of shape till it resembled a piece of modern art more than an eating utensil. “You keep looking at something like this and find yourself thinking that every flaw is a scar you can’t repair. Instead what you need to do…” Glynda began and waved her finger over the fork to bend it back into place. The handle twisting around, the tines straightening out and the fork resembling any other in the cafeteria. “Is you need to realize that you just need to bend yourself back into the right place. Once you do that, everything will come naturally.” Glynda said and punctuated her statement by forking a slice of food from her plate and popping it into her mouth.

Josie repeated what Glynda said back to herself in her own head and thought to herself that she couldn’t just bend every kink out right away. She’d start one bend at a time. Maybe, just maybe she could start with Weiss.


	10. "Take all the time you need"

** Chapter Ten **

Maybe she forgot? Josie asked herself as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She stared up at the sky counting the stars and found herself thinking it wouldn’t take long to find them all. The light from the city and inside the dorm made sure of that much. Leaning over the railing of the western tower, Josie remembered staring up at the sky when she was still home. She thought to herself that she only needed to find the north star to find her way home at night but now. At least it was easier to find.

She just got tied up, that’s all. Josie amended as she thought back to Glynda’s advice. She looked down to the campus sidewalk and saw few if any people walking around at this time of night. It was well past curfew as to when all students should be back in their dorms and that thus meant Josie would need to sneak her way back inside. Then again, that might mean trying to sneak past Summer to get to her room.

Shaking the thought from her head, she decided to wait a few more minutes. If nothing else she could use the excuse she was just a little lost. The academy wasn’t much different than the forest. The only real difference was the granite spires instead of towering trees. But at the same time, everything looked nearly identical. Maybe she strolled off into the library, or the other library, or the other other library. Seriously why did one school need three libraries!

Before she could answer this question, Josie heard the far door open and whipped around to see a bunny eared faunus girl peeking her head through. She squeaked and hid behind the door before stopping short and looking over her shoulder. Another person, a human this time, wearing sunglasses at night for some reason, peeked her head over the faunus’ shoulder and appraised Josie from over the rim of her shades.

“Sup.” Coco said.

“Uhh… sup?” Josie replied.

“Sorry to bother you we were just… looking for our friends!” Velvet replied before turning back to Coco as her long hears drooped. “I told you someone was up here!”

“Hey new girl!” Coco called out and slipped herself past Velvet and sidled up beside Josie on the ledge. “You know they don’t take it easy on you just cause you’re the newbie right? You know Goodwitch? The one with the riding crop? Yeah I hear she’s a real pain in the-”

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t?” Josie said and turned to face Coco with her hand folded out before her lap. She watched as the other girl appraised her for a moment, keeping her stoic demeanor and tried her best to look imposing. The illusion may as well be the same as a stone tossed into the reflection of a pond however. What with Velvet coming over to Coco’s side, taking her hand, and yanking her off to the other end of the tower.

“Thank you so much it was very nice meeting you I hope we get to see you again soon bye!” Velvet said in one cohesive breath as she vanished deeper into the tower itself.

Just as they left, another took their place. This time it was finally the person Josie expected to come through the door.

“Weiss!” Josie cheered and started over towards the door.

“Were you talking to someone else just now or am I hearing things?” Weiss asked and heard giggling from around the corner and nodded her head in understanding.

“I thought you said you were the only person who knew about this place?” Josie asked as she began to peek around the corner only to have Weiss pull her back before she saw what was happening on the other side.

“It’s a secret to Yang and Ruby and it’s a pretty private place for other things too…” Weiss said and waited for Josie’s realization only to garner the same blank look as before. “You know this is a place for couples to go and…” Once again, another blank look. Weiss thought to herself that Ozpin told her their new team member came from a modest life. Weiss realized he probably meant sheltered. With a smirk and a scoff, Weiss shook her head and waved it off. “Never mind, its not important.”

“Didn’t I get these for you last Valentines day?” Coco’s voice echoed.

“Yatsu helped me pick these out actually, do you like them?” Velvet said.

Weiss’s fair complexion began to flush as her face began to glow bright red. She cleared her throat and caught Josie trying to sneak another peak at what was going on around the corner from her.

“You could have just told me it was a make out point?” Josie said as she looked back to Weiss and smiled at the expression appearing across her face. The myriad of confusion crossing her face at both the knowledge of the concept while also being able to piece together what was happening. “There was this girl I was sweet on in town and I always went with my dad whenever we needed anything in town. I said I was gonna help him but…” Josie said and brushed a lock of hair over her ear as she averted her gaze. The thought of her younger forays of sneaking off in the middle of the day causing a nostalgic blush across her cheeks.

Weiss only pursed her lips into a flat line across her face as she saw the bashfully averted gaze on Josie’s face. Perhaps there was more to this girl than initially thought, Weiss thought to herself.

“How is she taking you being this far away from home?” Weiss asked as she tapped her foot against the ground and brushed the back of her neck. Why did it matter? Weiss snapped inside her own mind. Still though, Weiss couldn’t shake the sort of hopeful longing she felt inside of her chest. The duality of Josie being the skilled bow huntress in the forest and now this timid, well mannered forest girl now. Then again, were they really that different?

“It was just a fling really; I didn’t really have time to entertain a relationship with anyone since mom and dad needed help on the homestead.” Josie said and tried to position herself in such a way to try and see Weiss’s face and wondered what had suddenly gotten into the heiress. “It’s weird having this much down time though. There was always something to do at home but now… I guess it’s just something that will take some getting used to.”

Leaning in close, closing the gap with one swift stride. Popping her leg as she laid a gentle hand onto Josie’s chest, Weiss hovered before Josie, their faces a breath away. Josie froze in her tracks at the sudden advance. Her eyes wide and her mouth hanging agape as Weiss felt her heart flutter beneath her hand. Weiss’s own hammering chest calling out for her to finish what she’d started. Slowly closing her eyes, she pressed her lips to Josie’s and felt the girl reciprocate as they locked together as one.

“Weiss?” Josie called out.

At least, that’s what Weiss thought it might be like.

“Is everything okay, you look like you’re burning up a little bit?” Josie said as she leaned in close and pressed a hand to Weiss’s cheek with the backs of her fingers. “You feel fine to me but you’re face looks a little-”

“I’m fine!” Weiss snapped with a little bit more of an edge than she intended. “I’m okay really, its just that… it gets a little chilly up here at night and I forgot to bring a blanket.” Weiss said and hoped her stilted tone wouldn’t reach Josie. Though it was almost like Weiss spoke the words one at a time like she was reading them off individual flash cards.

Another squeak, another giggle and Josie smiled before taking Weiss by the hand and nodding to the door.

“What do you say we give those two some privacy and maybe we can find somewhere a little warmer?” Josie said and Weiss smiled at this.

Leading the way down the steps, Weiss peered back at Josie and saw her bounding a few steps at a time with the hem of her skirt flying up with every other bounding leap. Her movements reminded Weiss of a child playing in a puddle after a storm while the wafting updraft from the fall exposed just how curvaceous Josie’s thighs really were.

Snapping her head forward, Weiss continued down the stairs and a quickened pace thinking to herself that she’d be able to regain her composure once she got some fresh air.

“Weiss what’s wrong?” Josie called out from behind as she began to leap and bound down the stairs several steps at a time to try and keep up.

“I just realized we are out well past curfew and if we don’t get back to the dorms right away then were going to be in a lot of trouble!” Weiss said, her voice shaking with every other word.

“Then I’ll race you!” Josie quipped before she slipped past Weiss’s side and leaped down another flight of stairs. “Ready-set-go!” Josie said as she was well past Weiss now.

“Hey, cheater!” Weiss called back and began to run down the stairs after her.

“Whacha gonna do about it sore looser!” Josie teased over her shoulder only to duck out of the way upon seeing Weiss round the corner.

Stepping on her black Glyphs to give her that much more grip as Weiss took to the wall. Her bounding footsteps allowing her to take the lead over Josie before waving her off and sprinting out the door.

“Hey who’s cheating now!?” Josie called with a giggle.

“Sounds like something a sore looser would say!” Weiss called back and waited at the bottom of the stairs for Josie to catch up to her. When she heard the girls thumping steps, Weiss opened the door to ready her escape before seeing Josie’s foot slip on one of the steps as her body went tumbling forward. Acting on instinct now, Weiss sprinted to her aid and felt Josie’s arms slip past her shoulders.

Josie’s grip tightened around the back of Wiess’s neck causing her to spin around as Weiss spun with her. Weiss’s hands found the small of Josie’s back to keep her from tumbling any further before the two came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. There the two stood in the dead of night, holding onto one another with all other expressions washed from their face.

Realizing her mouth was hanging open, Josie pursed her lips and looked away for a moment. Looking back to Weiss, she saw how her eyes looked like the face of a snow-capped mountain. Something so far away, something very unattainable for many, but perhaps attainable by a few. If perhaps, they only dared to venture further.

Pulling her arms around the back of Weiss’s neck, Josie began to flutter her eyes shut and leaned in close before feeling Weiss’s arms pull her in just as quick if not faster. The two girls met in a single embrace, holding tight to one another as their lips locked together.

Consumed by passion, Weiss pulled Josie up close to her body and pressed her against the wall. Her small frame forcing Josie to remain where she was as Weiss pulled her hands up and above Josie’s head. Pinning her at the wrists, Weiss heard a mewl of approval uttered from Josie’s full lips.

Weiss exhaled a warm breath onto Josie’s neck if only to take a moment to compose herself but the way Josie craned her neck to the side only stoked the fire burning inside of her. Leaning in, Weiss pecked a kiss to the skin and heard a soft mewl again as Josie tugged against Weiss’s grasp. She knew Josie longed to throw her arms around her and give herself entirely over to Weiss but Weiss…

She stopped short of pressing another kiss to Josie’s collar bone and avoided going any further. If someone were to catch her hear, her father would no doubt know about it within the hour. She’d need to have her bags packed before morning and then she’d be off in Atlas once again. Never to be seen or heard from again.

“Weiss?” Josie cooed as she arched her back forward and squirmed where she lay pressed against the wall. Her head cocking to the side as a look of pained longing crossed her face. The quiver in her lower lip, the beads of cold sweat running down her neck.

Even if I were to get caught, Weiss thought to herself, this isn’t the worst sendoff I could have. From there Weiss pressed another kiss to Josie’s collar bone and pulled her knee up between Josie’s legs. Already, Weiss could feel how wet she was. That seething almost throbbing warmth emanating from her core as she rolled her hips into Weiss’s leg.

“Weiss please~” Josie pleaded and groaned as she strained all the harder against Weiss’s grasp. She knew full well if she needed to, if she wanted to, she could break free.

“Hush, you need to keep it down someone might here us.” Weiss said as she kissed lower and lower down Josie’s neck.

Josie craned her head to the side to allow for more access to the skin as she felt Weiss’s clawing hand pull at the hem of Josie’s uniform. Button by button popped away on Josie’s blouse till Weiss reached the bottom and surrendered Josie’s hands back to her. A kiss to her abdomen left Josie’s hands occupied once more covering her mouth to stifle another moan.

Hands pressing into Josie’s thighs, Weiss looked up at her with a furrowed brow before pressing another kiss to her thighs once more. With clawing fingers, Weiss pulled the stockings from around Josie’s legs and felt Josie give way to her advances. The way she raised her leg to allow Weiss to strip her down with the subtle squeak and squeal of approval at the way Weiss began to trail further up towards her hips.

Taking the hem of Josie’s skirt, Weiss began to pull the cloth up and over her head. She took the panties into her teeth and tugged at the seam and strap till they began to peal away from her from. Once past the swell of her hips, Josie’s panties fell to the ground leaving only the dots of her wet pussy running down her thighs.

With the subtle lap of her tongue, Weiss tasted her way up Josie’s thigh till she stopped just shy of her labia. Taking her fingers, Weiss pressed and curled them up and into Josie’s hips, pressing into her G-spot with gentle fainnes and felt Josie close in around her fingers for her

efforts. Another press, another twitch, another gasping moan subdued by the hands placed around Josie’s mouth.

When she felt satisfied with her endeavor, Weiss rose with her finger still wet from Josie’s pussy and pulled Josie’s hands away from her face. Pinning them above her head without any protest.

“Open wide, I want you to know what you taste like~” Weiss whispered as she sucked on her fingers for a moment and drew in the subtle taste of her partner and left it fresh on her tongue. When Josie opened her mouth, Weiss locked her lips once more with Josie and swirled her tongue against hers. The tangle of passion enough to send Josie into a state of nirvana. A blissful oblivion where her mind wondered everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Josie’s head lolled back against the wall, her unfocused eyes staring off into space with a slight smile curling across her lips. Weiss could only giggle at the way her little trick rendered Josie in such a state.

“Are you okay?” Weiss whispered in Josie’s ear and heard the girl’s breath hitch in her throat.

Josie nodded her head and fell slack against where Weiss gripped her hands and pinned them to the wall.

“Did you like that?” Weiss asked and received another nod. “Good I think you’ll like this even more then. Just remember, you need to stay quiet.”

Watching Weiss drop to her knees, Josie let her hands fall slack to her sides as she awaited in anticipation as to just what Weiss had planned for her. The tension inside the air and inside of her abdomen grew till she gasped the fell of Weiss hoisting her legs up and over her shoulders. With the hinges of her hips nearly sitting on Weiss’s shoulders, she felt her hips slide in closer before feeling something soft graze against her pussy.

Clenching her jaw, Josie tried to level herself out only to find her feet were just far enough off the ground that she couldn’t touch and only had to subject herself to the mercy that Weiss saw fit.

With another lean, Weiss felt Josie’s hands clasp the back of her head perhaps for stability or perhaps out of sheer longing. Regardless of either, Weiss pressed onward as she felt her tongue slide well into Josie’s pussy. Her lips pressing against Josie’s labia as her tongue curled upward into Josie’s G-spot. Her tongue tapping and teasing at this area as Josie stifled and stuttered out a gasp and caught herself inside of a moan. Stopping herself short, Josie clapped a hand over her face and exhaled through her finger tips.

“D-deeper… deeper!” Josie pleaded only to gasp aloud at the feel of Weiss’s tongue leaving her pussy. Instead she felt it return when the tip of Weiss’s tongue began to flick against her clit and another set of fingers began to curl where Weiss’s tongue was just a moment ago. “Weiss… Weiss I’m gonna… oh god I’m gonna… I can’t take it anymore I don’t know if I can be-”

Weiss stopped her where she stood and pressed her lips to Josie’s, her lips slick from her wet pussy but her wrapping arms made sure to puller Weiss in tight. The growling moan that erupted from Josie would no doubt reach the top of the tower and alert everyone else in the process.

Weiss only held tight and fast to Josie’s hips as she kept pressing her fingers into Josie’s pussy, over and over again till she felt the girl’s legs give out. Then and only then did she decided that her onslaught was finished.

Not trusting Josie to stand on her own, Weiss gripped her other hand to Josie’s hips and pulled her in close as she looked the girl in the eye.

“Do you think you can walk back to the dorm?” Weiss asked.

“. . . Minute.” Josie managed before feeling Weiss slip her down to the floor and sit down beside her. Josie’s head found its place in Weiss’s shoulder before Weiss pulled her head into her lap and began to stroke her hair.

“Take all the time you need.” Weiss cooed and ran her nails lightly along Josie’s scalp.


	11. “Just like old times isn’t it?”

**Chapter Eleven**

The air in her lungs burned, the muscles and tendons of her arms and shoulders felt like they may snap and give way at any moment. Just a little bit further, Raven told herself, just a little bit further you’re almost there. Raven flapped her wings and glided on the winds towards Beacon academy and flew through the clouds to see the school splayed out before her. In all her years of absence, the school hadn’t changed in the slightest. Too bad she couldn’t say the same for herself.

As uncomfortable as it was to stay in her current form, Raven knew that she’d need to keep a low profile while here. She was a wanted woman and no one would believe her if she said that she’d just wanted to visit her old teachers again. Instead, she swooped down low to survey the area. Students were running around, banners and décor covering every available surface. Not far from the court yard stood what looked to be a carnival of sorts filled with even more people.

Raven realize that she could not have chosen a worse time to come here with all of these people around. As if her timing couldn’t get any worse, Raven saw the ships arrive on the horizon. Atlas shuttles making doc at the cliff side with their tinker toys marching out with their prim and proper students. Raven thought she might spit where she flew just to rid herself of the foul taste in her mouth these so-called hunters brought.

Then again, of the crowd that amassed in the court yard, Raven saw a familiar face. Far from friendly but close enough that he wouldn’t try and kill her on sight if the two were to meet.

Landing on a light post, Raven watched from above as her brother, stumbling and piss drunk, ripped the heads from the Atlas bots with his bare hands. Raven suppressed a laugh and wondered if anyone could tell what a raven looked like when it was smiling.

The fight that ensued after was… commendable. She had to give her brother that much. But it was also sloppy and reckless. It’s not something she’d let slide if any of her men pulled a tantrum like this. Then again Raven couldn’t really take the time to critique her brother’s fight before she felt her blood begin to boil in her veins.

Ozpin.

The name alone festered in Raven’s mind like a gaping wound. The anger she felt inside of her, she knew it wasn’t one of rage and fury like something set her soul ablaze. Rather it was as if someone stoked the embers inside a pile of ash. Still hot enough to burn, still hot enough to hurt even after years of absence.

Shaking the thought from her mind, Raven reminded herself what she was here for and looked through the crowd of people. No sign of Cinder of Neo, at least not yet anyway. Then again, there was no sign of Josie either. The Vytal festival wouldn’t make finding any of them easier either. It’s not as if she could just slap on a school girl uniform and prance around the place claiming to be a student. A teacher maybe but not while her brother was here.

Speaking of…

When the fight was over and Ozpin ushered the lot of them off, she damn near lost sight of him entirely before finally tracking him down again. When she perched herself on another light pole just before the entrance to one of the buildings, Qrow stopped and turned towards her with a knowing expression on his face. Pursing his lips, he gave a slight shake of his head before starting inside.

After a fair few hours Raven managed to track him down once again to where he was staying in the dorms set up for the teachers. Perching herself onto the window, she tapped at the window, not letting up till she heard a tired groan from the other side.

“Password!” Qrow groused.

“Shove it up your ass Qrow now open up the window!” Raven snapped through her beaked mouth.

“Oh hey Raven long time no-”

“Cut it out and let me in!”

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Qrow unlatched the window and pulled the windows open to allow Raven to enter. Upon doing so Raven morphed herself back into a human within the blink of an eye and stepped over to the door to latch the deadbolt and lock the handle. Turning her back to the door, she perched herself against it, crossed her arms over her chest.

Qrow mimicked the gesture, feet standing shoulder length apart with his arms crossed over his chest. His jaw sealed tight as he cocked a brow at her waiting for her to make the first move. The question as to why she was here went without saying.

“You’re really going to make me say it aren’t you?” Raven asked.

“Be glad I’m not recording so I’ll just savor this moment instead.” Qrow snapped back as he narrowed his eyes at his sister.

“Fine…” Raven began and paused for a moment to think over the words before turning her attention back to Qrow and finally working out the words. “I need your help.”

With an approving nod of his head, Qrow only scoffed and walked over to his bedside table and pulled out the drawer. Inside he held a 750ml of whisky hardly fit to start a fire with and shook the bottle on offer to his sister.

Raven walked over and snatched the bottle from his hand. Plucking the cap from the bottle, Raven knocked back a mouthful with a grimace while her brother did the same with a fair bit more grace.

“How long did it take you to get here?” Qrow asked.

“How long have you been drinking liquid Dust?” Raven said as she palmed her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Raven…” Qrow started and shook his head before waving off the comment. “Why not just come here in a portal, I know you have one for me, Tai, and for Yang so why exactly are you sneaking in here?”

“For the same reason I need your help.” Raven said as she snatched the bottle of whisky and took another drag as if she needed to wash those words out of her mouth.

“Then let’s take it from the top, what exactly happened?” Qrow asked.

_~Elsewhere~_

Josie awoke with a start at the sound of bells chiming off in the distance. Slowly, she rose to a sitting position and rubbed her lower back. What was wrong with her mattress it felt like she was… oh right. Turning, Josie saw Weiss sleeping with her head hanging low and her back up against the wall. Weiss’s legs crossed over each other allowing Josie a place to rest her head. She began to slowly recall the events of last night and felt a smirk curl across her lips before her eyes shot wide at the sound of the last bell. Chiming seven times.

“Oh my god Weiss wake up!” Josie shot to her feet and shook Weiss awake.

“What, what’s going on are you okay?!” Weiss stammered as she held onto Josie’s wrist to keep Josie from rattling her anymore than she already did.

“It’s seven o’clock were gonna be late for class oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Josie said as she smoothed out her skirt and tried to fix her hair. She wondered if there was any real way to make it look like she hadn’t slept inside the west tower all night and wondered just what her team must think. They must be worried sick, Josie thought to herself. “How do I look?”

Spastic?

Insane?

Like you just woke up after sleeping on the floor?

“Not good,” Weiss decided as she rose to her feet from where she crossed her legs with the grace of a ballerina. Even in her sleep and panic addled state, Weiss was somehow still majestic, Josie thought to herself. “Either way were going to be late so let’s at least look halfway presentable.” Weiss said as she snatched Josie by the hand and yanked her along.

Josie remarked that she walked with the same long determined stride as Glynda and wondered if it just came with the territory of being a girl like them. Josie hardly had time to wonder this though as she only barely managed to keep pace with Weiss nearly dragging her along as she stumbled over her own two feet. More than once she nearly face planted before hopping back up straight and chasing just behind Weiss. The two were never further than arms-length away as they stormed through the sidewalks of the academy.

With the sidewalks completely cleared out, what with everyone being in class, Josie and Weiss had few less prying eyes to gawk at their wrinkled and worn out clothes. On the other hand, it also made it that much easier to spot just who wasn’t in class and why that was. One such case came skulking towards them.

Stopping short, and nearly clothes lining Weiss in the process, Josie used her semblance to gauge just who it was. A pair of students by the looks of it. Both wore black coats with sharp shoulders and matching grey plaid skirts. One wore her black hair down with her swirling bangs covering one of her orange ember eyes. The other wore her black hair in a pair of pigtails tied with white bows. Their uniforms were enough for Josie to decide they weren’t going to be an issue. Remembering back to her conversation with the girl in the sunglasses, she decided not to say anything so long as they didn’t either.

“What’s going on?” Weiss asked as she looked to the students and then back to Josie.

“Nothing, I just wanted to-” Josie began before hearing a crow call off in the distance. Turning her head to the sky, she saw a pair of black birds perched on the light posts along the walk way and felt something brush through the air. There was a way the birds regarded her. One of them as if they were watching her every move, the other as if it were watching its friend from across the way. “Weird birds…”

“Bird watch later, we need to get back to the dorms, if we start running now, we might be able to make it to our first class.” Weiss said before feeling her Scroll vibrate inside of her pocket. Opening her device, she sighed at the sight of a message from Ruby asking where she was.

“Josie Maxwell?” A voice called out.

Josie spun around to see that it was the student ahead of her before furrowing her brow at just how she knew her name. Then again, she also thought she wouldn’t mind hearing it again from a voice such as hers.

“I uhh… yes?” Josie asked as she looked to Weiss responding to the text message before turning back and seeing the girl in the pigtails circling around the two of them. “I don’t think we’ve met before, what did you say your name was?”

“It’s-” Cinder began.

“Cinder Fall!” Raven shouted as she stood upon her perch atop the lamp post. Her arms crossed over her chest as she glared down at Cinder from above. Raven left her face obscured by a bone white mask but for Josie, it was plain enough to see who it was.

Josie, for a split second, felt her heart swell and her cheeks flush with a smile curling across her face. That is, till she felt the woman Raven addressed as Cinder snatch at her wrist and grip it tight. The look on the student’s face that of a roiling fire as Cinder’s ember eyes looked to glow.

“What?” Weiss asked as she looked to the masked woman in the kimono wielding a katana sheathed at her side. Turning back to Josie she took a step away upon seeing how the girl’s eyes lit up before dying as Cinder snatched as Josie’s arm.

Weiss wondered if she could call on her locker with her rapier right now. She wondered how quick it would arrive and if it would make a difference at all. She decided it wouldn’t matter too much as a second figure looked to drop from the sky. The hunter from yesterday. Ruby’s uncle Qrow.

“Ice queen,” Qrow began and nodded off in the distance. “Get help, we’ll keep these two here.” Qrow said as he took a stance with alongside his sister.

Weiss looked to Josie then over to Qrow and found they both held similar if not the same expression. Both gave a stern nod before Weiss ran past Cinder and Neo to find someone to help. Neo stomped forward to move to stop Weiss from fleeing only to feel Cinder’s hand catch her and her? baleful gaze keep her from moving any further.

“We know who you are, but I don’t think you really understand who you are Josie,” Cinder whispered and loosened her grip over Josie’s wrist without letting go entirely.

“What do you mean…?” Josie whispered before hearing Raven draw her katana with a ring.

“What do you even want with her Cinder, she’s just a student she can’t have any real value to someone like you.” Qrow said as he shouldered his sword and began to skulk forward. He knew better than to think either of them unarmed.

Glaring over at Qrow, Cinder bared her teeth for a moment before bringing a hand over to Josie’s cheek and directing her eyes forward. Cinder locked eyes with Josie and for a moment saw Raven flinch with a growl.

“I know things about your family that your mother and father never bothered to tell you, I could make sure that your mother and father never have to worry about food again, they’d never have to deal with that drafty old cabin, they’d never have anything to worry about ever again.” Cinder said as she leaned in gradually closer, her thumb gracing over Josie’s lips as a smile curled across her own.

Josie opened her mouth to respond only to feel Cinder’s hand pull around her waist and dip her down low. The quick movement weren’t to sweep her off her feet or impress her in any way. Not, unless, Cinder was trying to impress Josie by narrowly dodging a cross bow bolt that flew just past the two of them.

“Wait right here, Neo will keep you company.” Cinder said before pulling the two of them back up straight and shoving Josie off towards Neo.

Neo latched her arm with Josie and gave her a silent smile. Neo’s chest pressed up against Josie’s shoulder as her green eyes shimmered in the light. Josie only smiled back as best she could, hard pressed to make heads or tails of the situation at hand. Upon seeing Summer sprint up on the scene, Josie decided the coin toss came up tails.

“Just like old times isn’t it?” Summer began as she took aim with her cross bow and smiled towards Qrow and Raven. “All were missing is-”

“Don’t you dare say his name!” Raven snapped.

“This isn’t exactly a high school reunion Summer.” Qrow said.

“Contrary to what you might believe, were only here for Josie and nothing else.” Cinder began and stroked a hand along Josie’s chin before snapping her attention over towards the trio of hunters staring her down. “I just thought she might like to be reunited with her grandfather for the first time. It’s always so upsetting when a family drifts apart, wouldn’t you say so Raven?”

Raven tightened her grip over her katana and grit her teeth behind her mask. She knew better than to let someone like Cinder get under her skin. She was only thankful that Cinder couldn’t gain the satisfaction of seeing her expression.

“What do you mean by that?” Josie asked with a furrowed brow.

“Your parents never told you, did they?” Cinder began again, peering at Josie over her shoulder and read her expression. With a shake of her head she turned her back to Qrow and the others before crossing her arms over her chest. “I refuse to lie to you Josie, I was telling the truth when I said that I could make sure your mother and father never had to worry about a single thing ever again. You could be rich beyond your wildest dreams. You could just as well buy this whole academy if you so choose to, all you have to do is come with us and we will introduce you to some very powerful members of your family your mother never bothered to tell you about.”

“Don’t believe a word she says, she’s a god damn psychopath!” Raven barked. “I saw what she did to your parents, she would’ve killed them if I didn’t stop her.”

“Is that true?” Josie asked and pulled on Neo’s arms to try and break free only to feel Neo latch tighter. Josie tried to read the expression on Cinder’s face only to look at a blank stare then a roll of the eyes before she sighed and glared over towards Raven.

“I think were done here, you can either come with us willingly Josie,” Cinder said before seizing Josie’s chin in her hand and gripping her face tight in her grasp. “Or we can take you kicking and screaming, it’s your choice.”

Looking to Raven and then to Summer, Josie looked for any sign she could. Something that might suggest they had a plan, an idea on how to get her out of here. When she saw the slightest nod from Raven and the way Summer pursed her lips into a flat line, Josie locked eyes with Cinder for a split moment.

Opening her mouth, she sunk her teeth into Cinder’s hand hard enough to taste the iron and copper of blood on her teeth. While she bit down and pierced the skin of Cinder’s hand, Josie threw her elbow up into Neo’s chin to break her grasp for a quick moment. Just as Cinder reeled her hand back with a yelp, she tried to swat Josie across the face only to see her dart towards Raven who began sprinting towards her.

“Don’t you dare let her escape!” Cinder growled at Neo before seeing her sprint off to try and catch up with Josie.

Sprinting up behind her, Neo reached out to Josie and only managed to graze her hands across the scruff of Josie’s shirt. Josie reached her fingers out to Raven, her strides carrying her that much closer to safety. Raven pulled her hand forward to catch Josie’s grasp… just till she caught open air.

Raven’s hand closed around the nothingness of where Josie’s hand should’ve been as the image of Neo and Josie faded and shattered like glass blown to the wind. Her momentary lapse in concentration and the confusion that came with it was enough for Cinder to lay her own trap as a swirling mass of fire began to erupt at her feet. Bringing her arms up to shield her face, Raven braced for the explosion that ripped through her aura and sent her flying onto her back.

When she finally managed to stand and saw the dust clear, there was no one but Qrow and Summer at her side within the court yard.

“Raven are you-” Summer began.

“She’s not my problem anymore…” Raven said and sheathed her sword at her side before kneeling low and leaping into the air. Her body morphing into that of a bird before she took flight, leaving only a single black feather in her wake.

Qrow came up beside Summer and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head as he watched his sister fly away.

“Let her go, you know how she gets.” Qrow began and sighed with another shake of his head.

“I also know the kind of woman she is Qrow,” Summer began. “Just what did Josie mean to her?”

“You got five minutes? It’s a bit of a long story…” Qrow said.


	12. "You don't have to tell me twice..."

**Chapter Twelve**

“ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!” The intercom system blared with Glynda’s voice. “Please return to your dorms immediately and check in with your floor’s resident assistant!”

The message repeated and Cinder listened to Glynda’s voice drone on as she held tight to Josie’s mouth. Just in the shadowed corner of one of the buildings, Cinder peeked around to see a group of teachers sprinting down the walkways. Pulling herself back, Cinder laid herself flat against the wall and waited for them to pass. She’d since cauterized the bite mark Josie left in her hand and when Cinder felt the girl’s mouth open, all it took was a momentary glare to keep her from trying it again.

“The deal is to deliver you unharmed but if you try a stunt like that again,” Cinder began as she super-heated the palm of her hand as she watched Josie writhe beneath her grasp. Before the heat could do any real damage besides leave a minor red mark, Cinder stopped herself and let go of Josie’s face.

Josie gasped for air and felt her mouth where Cinder gripped her face. Looking up at the woman, she felt her stomach sink as she pulled her arms around her body to protect herself from any further assaults against her. In all actuality though, Josie knew it was just to comfort herself as she held tight to her own form, her body shrinking away at Cinder’s ember gaze. She thought to herself that maybe she could just as well scream for help. No doubt someone would hear her, maybe come, and help. What was Cinder going to do about it? She said it herself, Cinder needed to deliver Josie unharmed. Or perhaps that just meant alive. Josie didn’t dare say a word. She’d just need to stay quiet for now.

Feeling a hand at her scalp, Josie flinched and nearly yelped before clapping a hand over her still tender skin. Looking up, she traced a hand over to Cinder who only smiled as soft as a pile of still burning ash.

“I suppose you might be more inclined to come with us willingly if I gave you an explanation.” Cinder said and ran her nails across Josie’s scalp and through her hair. Feeling the way Josie shuttered and shook beneath her touch. The soft cooing mewls eking out from between her fingers. The way her eyes fell to a half-lidded gaze and almost the way Josie leaned into her touch. What a curious girl, Cinder thought to herself.

Just as soon as Cinder’s hand fell out of reach of Josie’s head, Josie nodded to confirm that she’d like to know just what was going on here. Thinking back to their short-lived conversation before Raven and Qrow showed up, Josie thought to herself that someone obviously wanted her badly enough to hire a couple of thugs.

“Your mother’s been hiding something from you since you were little Josie.” Cinder said and latched a hand onto the back of Josie’s neck upon hearing her Scroll chime with a notification. Looking at the message, she saw it was from Neo and she’d just secured them a ride. All they needed to do was get to the cliff side. “Walk with me and we’ll talk more.” Cinder said and offered out her hand. Josie looked down at Cinder’s outstretched palm the same way she looked at someone asking her to put her hand in a bear trap.

Keeping her hands pulled in close to her chest, Josie looked to Cinder and then back down to her hand and back again. The way she smiled was almost warm in a way. Welcoming in many more. Pulling her hands away, Josie reached out to Cinder’s hand and thought she might snatch up her wrist like she did just moments ago. Instead, Cinder only waited for Josie to place her fingers into the other’s palm before gently wrapping them together.

“That’s a good girl~” Cinder chimed as she pulled Josie off towards the cliff side docks.

Josie thought about what Cinder might be able to do with those hands. Before she could stop herself, Josie thought about how easy it would be to just burn her neck to ash for someone like her. Just a quick grip, a sudden heat, and a searing pain eating its way down to her spine. Shaking her head, Josie just clenched her jaw and tried to keep those thoughts at bay. Instead she only kept herself busy with listening to Cinder as they walked along.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the Schnee Dust company,” Cinder began. “Well as it turns out with all the power they have and the huffing and puffing Jacques can muster, he can’t blow down another Dust giant.”

With an abrupt yank, Josie felt her shoulder nearly pop from its socket as Cinder hoisted her around a corner. Cinder pressed her body up against Josie and forced her against the wall. Cinder pressed a finger to her lips, waited, and listened as footsteps came stomping past them. The dark color of Cinder’s uniform allowing her to blend easily into the shadows while Cinder’s modest chest pressing into Josie’s face kept her quiet. Josie waited for Cinder to pull herself away and explain what she meant before furrowing her brows. The streak of her implications dawning on her suddenly as she looked to Cinder for confirmation as to her suspicions. It was obvious though that Cinder could already tell Josie put things together.

“Your mother took your father’s last name you know, not too uncommon but you’d think she’d want to keep the title that came with the Saibhreas last name,” Cinder said and smiled once more at the way Josie’s eyes sunk into her skull at the realization of what Cinder said. The two continuing to walk along the walk ways as they took as many back roads as they needed. Cutting through buildings, hiding behind trees. All the same, Cinder kept Josie close and her mouth muffled by something.

Even with Cinder’s constant game of hide and seek however, there was one thing Josie couldn’t shake from her mind. Saibhreas Dust company. A titan unto themselves and the only one keeping Schnee from holing a monopoly over the Dust industry. Based out in Vacuo, Saibhreas own a handful of a few of the largest Dust mines in the entire world. While constantly trading the number one spot for Dust providers in the world, neither Schnee nor Saibhreas could keep that spot before the other took it back.

Josie stopped in her tracks for a moment and looked down. Cinder’s hand falling away from hers. The air in her lungs left all at once as a vacuum of ideas swallowed her whole. Her mother and father. Her eyes searched along the stone walkway as if the answers hid between the cracks and crevasses. The way Josie and her family lived for so many years. The hovel of a home they built and rebuilt with the changing of the seasons. How she only had enough to keep a roof over her head and walls thick enough to break the wind.

“Why would she hide something like this from me?” Josie asked, her voice wavering into a whisper.

“You poor thing, that’s what I’m here to answer.” Cinder said and stroked a hand across Josie’s cheek. “Your grandfather wanted me to find you and to bring you home, so you could see just what kind of life you could be living, so that you could make the choice for yourself instead of letting your mother make it for you.”

No more scholarships, Josie thought to herself. No more begging blacksmiths to fix her weapons. No more going into battle with a sword that shattered on the first strike. No more living off the land. No more deer meat and potatoes for three meals a day. No more of the life she lived before all of this. None of that… not anymore.

“Josie!” A voice called out.

Josie turned to see Qrow and Summer sprinting full bore towards the cliff side docks. Before they closed the gap, Cinder placed a hand at Josie’s neck and pulled her in tight another hand pulling Josie’s arm around her back. Cinder’s hands held tight enough to make Josie’s breath fall short but not enough to suffocate or strangle her. Josie knew if things didn’t go Cinder’s way however, that could very well change in an instant.

“Let her go Cinder, she’s not going anywhere with you.” Qrow snapped as he brandished his sword.

“Josie, we promise you’re going to be okay, just stay calm!” Summer said as she shouldered the stock on her crossbow.

“All I’m here to do is to reunite a couple of family members, is that too much to ask?” Cinder said with her sweet voice but even without looking at her Josie could tell there was nothing but venom dripping from her lips.

“Reunite…?” Qrow scoffed and tightened the grip on his sword. “Is that what you’re calling what you did to Josie’s parents?” Qrow began and noticed the sneering glare cross Cinder’s face while Josie’s eyes went wide. “I figured she might’ve left that detail out; Raven told me everything the night before when she came here looking for you two.”

“Raven came here for me?” Josie cooed as she stepped forward only to wince and feel herself wrenched back by Cinder’s hand.

“Don’t get your hopes up, I don’t see her now so how important could you possibly be to her?” Cinder snapped.

“What did you do?” Josie asked.

“What?” Cinder said.

“What did you do to my parents?” Josie growled and reached a hand up to clasp it against Cinder’s wrist.

“Go ahead Cinder, tell us all what you did to her father, what you nearly did before Raven saved his life!” Qrow growled as he set his brow, his body tensing as he looked to his left and saw Summer standing there with her sights lined up on Cinder’s head. The shot itself was too much of a risk, one wrong move and the bolt would only go through Josie’s head instead. All they needed was a little bit of space, just a little bit more time.

“Are you really going to trust what your sister told you?” Cinder finally said as she loosened her grip over Josie and allowed her to step away just within arms-reach. She wasn’t about to allow Josie to go any further and only left a dainty grip over Josie’s wrist. Her hands falling around the girl’s as if to beckon her closer instead of keeping her from leaving. “Honestly Qrow, she’s just a bandit. She will lie, she will cheat, she will steal and she will survive and do whatever it takes to make sure she sees tomorrow. Because isn’t that just what your tribe taught you from the start?”

“Enough…” Qrow growled.

“I’m sure since you’re standing here it means you had to learn that lesson the hard way?” Cinder asked as she cocked her head to the side.

“I said enough!” Qrow snapped again.

“Honestly Josie, I don’t even want to know why someone like Raven was after you.” Cinder began and pulled Josie in close to herself, a hand wrapping around Josie’s waist while Cinder’s thigh rose to part Josie’s legs. “I can only imagine what she’d do to someone like you if she really knew who you are, or perhaps that’s all she wanted in the first place?”

Josie pressed her hands against Cinder’s chest to try and create a space between them while a blush marked her cheeks. At the mention of Raven however, Josie began to give it some thought and wondered just what Raven really wanted with her. That night in the forest, the men that attacked her. Survival of the fittest was Raven’s motto. Then again… why let Josie leave at all when she had the chance? Why come this far to try and save her? What exactly was she playing at? It was all becoming a jumbled mess inside of her head, each thought writhing to the surface only to have another overtake that one. Who was right, who was wrong, what was really happening?

Pulling her arms up to cover her face, Josie ran her hands through her hair and bared her teeth, trying to will her thought into a steady stream of consciousness. She felt Cinder’s hand close around her, saw Qrow nearly dash forward before Summer stopped him and then… saw a single black feather fall from the sky.

From when the feather caught Josie’s attention to the time it hit the ground, Josie traced its fall along with the thoughts that led up to this point. The Razorback in the forest and how Pyrrha saved her. The bandits in the middle of the night and how Raven saved her. How she woke up crying like a damn child and Summer was there to save her. How she broke down crying because of a girl and Glynda was there to save her. How many more times was someone going to have to swoop in and save the day for her? Josie asked, no Josie screamed at herself for this insult to her own honor. To everything she worked for up to this point! How was she supposed to be a Huntress, how was she supposed to save others from the Grimm if she couldn’t even save herself?

The scream inside her head became too much to bear inside of her skull as it came echoing out from the deepest reaches of her lungs. A howling war cry as her eyes bulged and the veins in her body pulse. Her heart pausing for a moment before unleashing a hearty beat inside of her chest that flooded her muscles with strength and determination.

Taking her fist in one hand, Josie swung her elbow around and smacked it clear across Cinder’s face. Cinder reeled back, stepping away from Cinder and watched as she brought a hand up to her mouth to feel the blood dripping from a split lip. With a flame and fury burning in her eyes, Cinder leaped forward like a wild cat on the hunt only for another hand to catch her in the face.

Raven’s palm wrapped around Cinder’s head as she stepped forward and roared with enough fury to throw Cinder into the ground. The strength of the impact enough to shatter the concrete bellow while Cinder’s aura kept her body from shattering in much the same way.

“And just like that, I’m reminded Yang is your daughter!” Summer quipped.

“Wait Yang is your…?” Josie began before Raven silenced her words with pair of lips locking against hers. Josie squeaked in surprise upon feeling Raven’s lips against hers and the way her hands gripped against Josie’s shoulders before she began to melt into the kiss. Her body wrapping into Raven’s arms before feeling Raven pull away and hold her by the shoulders again.

“I fucking hate you so much you know that?” Raven snapped with her brow set with anger but her voice and eyes saying little more than strangled frustration.

“Uhh Raven?” Josie said as she peered over her shoulder and saw Cinder regaining her footing before swiping a hand along her curling locks and shaking away the strike like it was nothing.

“Right,” Raven snapped before she turned to face Cinder and glared sidelong at Summer and Qrow. “You two get her out of here, I’ll cover your exit.”

“At the risk of giving you a reason not to come with us, you and I have SO much to talk about young lady!” Summer snapped and grabbed onto Josie’s arm before feeling Josie rip herself away and step back from Summer.

“Stop it both of you!” Josie snapped and looked between Summer, Raven, Qrow and Cinder. “I’m an adult now so stop calling be young lady and I’m a Huntress in training, if I can’t even defend myself then how am I supposed to help others!?” Josie demanded and turned her gaze towards Cinder, her eyes narrowing on her form as she gestured to everyone at her side. “And you… we have you out numbered four to one, do you honestly think you can take all of us at once and still capture me alive?”

Cinder weighed her options for a moment, grit her teeth and pulled herself back. Her stance changed from that of a fighter to just crossing her arms over her chest and gesturing to Josie.

“You have a point, but you still owe a-” Cinder began.

“I don’t owe anyone anything!” Josie growled. “Tell whoever wants to see me that if they want me that badly then they can come and find me themselves. I’m not going anywhere with you or your creepy little mute friend!”

Cinder let a sneer slip past her composure as she bared her teeth and clenched her fist. Looking to the side she tried her best to hide it from the eyes of everyone else before looking to the ship and seeing Neo standing at the loading ramp with a cocked brow.

“Change in plans,” Cinder began as she began to walk up the ramp. Gazing over her shoulder Cinder saw Raven step forward only for Josie to stop her with an outstretched arm. “Challain wants to see his granddaughter so badly, then we will just have to bring him here.” Cinder said and narrowed her gaze at Josie who only glared in return at her. “Per the orders of the heiress herself.”

Josie watched the hatch at the end of the ship close behind Cinder as she vanished inside. When the ship began to take off across the horizon, Josie gasped for air as the adrenaline coursing through her body began to ware off. Beads of sweat dotted her body as the façade she set forward shattered and fell away. Tears began to well in her eyes at the mass of emotion flooding forward. Josie only blinked them back and shut her eyes tight. With a shake of her head she raised her head and shook herself out before turning back to Summer and Raven.

“Professor Branwen, could you please excuse us for a moment, I think Ms. Rose and I have a few things we’d like to talk about with Raven.” Josie chimed.

“You don’t have to tell me twice…” Qrow said with a scoff before reaching inside of his pants and producing a flask. Instead of drinking from it however, he tossed it to Raven and waved her off. “You’re gonna need it!”

“So…” Josie began. “What did you two want to talk about?”


	13. "Mmm, Summer?"

**Chapter Thirteen**

Cinder drummed her fingers on the arm rest of her seat. Her nails clicking along the hard surface as she stared straight ahead and projected a scene of what she could expect from Salem upon telling her the news of their first failure. Not only was the siege on Beacon left up to Emerald and Mercury now, any chance of getting a foot hole in Vacuo may as well go up in flames.

Furthermore, Mr. Saibhreas would be livid that two people couldn’t capture one little girl. One girl with the promise of fulfilling her every dream and desire at the price of accepting her right as the heiress of the Saibhreas Dust company.

Cinder began to grind her teeth as she ceased the constant tapping on the arm of her chair. Instead, she gripped it tight and began to growl before her Semblance began to super heat the plastic. Gobs of burning plastic oozed between Cinder’s fingers and plopped themselves onto the floor with a hiss as they cooled.

Neo kept her hands on the controls of their ship, only sparing Cinder a sidelong glance before returning her attention to the instruments of the cockpit. At the smell of burning plastic however, Neo turned her attention fully towards Cinder with a disgusted sneer and saw the pile of molten plastic accumulating on the floor. With a cock of her brow, Cinder pulled her hand away from the arm rest, averting her gaze away from Cinder.

Neo wasn’t about to take this as an answer, instead she tapped her foot against Cinder’s ankle to grab her attention and resumed her expression from before. The way she cocked her brow suggesting she questioned just what Cinder was thinking or perhaps what she wanted to do next.

“We can’t go back to Beacon, we already blew our cover and it’s not as if we can show up empty handed to Saibhreas.” Cinder griped as she leaned forward with her head in her hand.

Neo rolled her head from side to side, her lips pressing into a flat line as if to say it was a damned if you do, damned if you don’t sort of situation.

“Be honest with me,” Cinder began, her voice resuming this lurid calm. “Do you think Challain would seriously come all the way out here if we told him his granddaughter wasn’t willing to meet him in person?”

Thinking back to what was said at the cliff side docks, Neo wondered Challain would come with them all the way to Beacon Academy to see his granddaughter. Considering the last Neo saw Challain, he was bound to a wheelchair with his body guards pushing him around. The man looked well past his prime and more accurately like an animated corpse more than just a human being. What he lacked in youthful vigor however, he more than made up for in political sway. This left Neo wondering what other ideas Challain might have to really see his Granddaughter or what Cinder might have planned for her instead.

To answer Cinder question, Neo shook her head, deciding that even if Challain wasn’t bound to a wheelchair, he was a man with enough power that the world came to him. He didn’t need to move and inch for it.

Neo thought for a moment before nodding her head to the rear of the ship before cocking her brow at Cinder and seeing a smirk curl back into her features.

“You’re right, we tried to give her the carrot, now let’s see how she prefers the stick, turn us around.” Cinder said and watched as Neo gladly followed her orders.

_~Elsewhere~_

Summer Rose sat at the table with Josie to her right and Raven to her left. She looked between the two women and noted the almost dramatic juxtaposition to the way they sat. Josie sat forward with a slight smile on her face, her hands around the cup of coffee that sat on the table. Raven, meanwhile, sat back with her arms crossed over her chest and her leg pulled up across one knee. Raven’s eyes narrowing at Josie’s expression and sharpening further upon noticing that Summer kept staring at her. Summer only kept her shoulders bunched with her hood pulled up over her head, her eyes staring down at her own cup of coffee. She even went as far as to consider asking Raven for that flask Qrow tossed her. Even if it was only about noon, some kinda of social lubricant might do them all some good.

“We just going to sit here and play the quiet game till Oz finds out I’m here and chases me out or are we going to talk?” Raven said with an underlying growl to her voice.

“I guess the big question I wanted to ask is why you’re here?” Josie asked and brushed a lock of hair over her ear. “I thought you didn’t want me around or I was just something to play with, but…”

“But…” Raven began as she uncrossed her arms and leaned forward. She took her own cup of coffee and produced the flask Qrow gave her before pouring some into her cup. Shaking it out in offer to everyone else at the table Summer nearly jumped at the chance as she thrust her cup forward. Raven offered a splash out to Josie who shook her head. “Suit yourself.”

“Oh my god what does Qrow put in that thing?” Summer said after she took a sip off her coffee, her face contorting into a cringe as she held back a gag.

“I think he’s still drinking that Beowulf brand bourbon.” Raven said.

“Still? Isn’t he a professional Hunter, can’t he afford better stuff? I mean Tia-”

“What did I say about his name.” Raven snapped as gulped down a mouthful of coffee.

Josie looked between the two women and wondered just what happened before gaining a bit of an idea for herself. Yang and Ruby weren’t full siblings considering Raven was Yang’s mom and Summer was Ruby’s. Same father, different mothers. So what happened to him? Shaking the question from her mind, Josie thought it better to not only change the subject, but also refocus on the subject at hand.

“You didn’t answer my question Raven.” Josie said. “Why are you here, what did that kiss mean on the docks and what exactly happened with my parents?”

“You want me to answer those in order?” Raven asked before sighing at Josie nodding her head. “I’m here because…” Raven began and sighed trying to find the words or at least coax them out. “I’m here because I made a promise to your mother, because Cinder and Neo found them and attacked them trying to find you and they would have killed your father if I didn’t tell them.” Raven began and saw the look of betrayal cross Josie’s face. “I know what I did and I still know what I’m doing now, I saved your father’s life and I came back here to make good on a promise I made… and I made that promise because… because…” Raven looked off to the side, covered her cheek with her hand as she cast her gaze down and muttered out something that neither Summer nor Josie caught.

“I’m sorry what?” Josie asked as she leaned across the table.

Once again, Raven muttered something. A bit more clear this time but not enough to really make out what she said.

“Raven just tell us alre-” Summer began.

“I think I’m in love with you!” Raven snapped. “I don’t like the idea; it was drilled into my head a long time ago that love is for the weak that the only thing that matters is your own survival and the survival of the tribe. But I keep thinking back to Tia… I keep thinking about Yang and how I maybe might have loved him once upon a time too and every time I try and snuff those feelings out it only seems to grow. Tia isn’t here anymore so I can’t exactly make amends with him so maybe this is just guilt and if that’s the case then it’s not something I should just plop on your lap but if this is something more…”

“If this is something more…” Josie echoed as she took Raven’s hand in hers. “Then maybe we could give it a try, but I want you to be sure of yourself too.”

“While I’m here,” Summer finally spoke up and Josie noticed her empty coffee cup. “I think Raven also has a right to know what happened between you and me… it’s better she knows now than something like this coming up later, don’t you think Josie?”

“Right…” Josie said and pulled her hand away from Raven’s. “I don’t really remember what happened before, but I did end up sleeping with Summer on my way to Beacon.”

Raven leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest again. Her body language locking itself down as her brow lowered and her eyes narrowed.

“So, what does this mean?” Raven said with a snap to her voice.

“It means that I may have some feelings to sort through myself.” Josie said as she looked down and brushed a lock of hair over her ear. She spared a sidelong glance over to Summer and tried to stifle a smile curling at her lips before seeing Summer blush. Perhaps from the alcohol in her system along with the coffee, perhaps even by the shock of admission of perhaps having feelings for Summer as well.

“I do hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Ozpin said as he approached the table, his gait aided by the cane he kept in his hand. With a warm smile he regarded the three women sitting at the table and at least two of the three returned the gesture in kind. Raven however, only looked to lock her body down even further than it already was. Upon standing, Ozpin stepped away from Raven’s direct path before cocking a brow at her. “You need not leave on my account Ms. Branwen, you should know that as a former student of mine you’re still welcome to walk the halls of this school with impunity.”

“What’s the catch?” Raven asked as she turned to face Ozpin. Her arms crossing over her chest as she looked down her nose at the older man.

“None whatsoever besides keeping to a promise of civility. I’ll permit your stay for as long as you’d like so long as you do not start any trouble and if trouble comes your way, you’re sure to end it before it becomes an issue. I’m sure a few of your old teachers still have a few wisps of hair they’ve yet to rip out, you might be able to help them with that.” Ozpin said as he smirked at Raven and noticed the way she sneered back at him. The humor lost between the two.

“I’m not here for nostalgia Oz,” Raven began.

“Wait… do those two really know each other that well?” Josie whispered to Summer.

“I guess no one ever told you, did they?” Summer asked and watched as Josie shook her head. “Me, Qrow, Raven and… Ruby’s and Yang’s dad, we all used to be on the same team together when we attended Beacon academy. Ozpin was one of our professors at a time and well…”

Raven turned to Summer, her gaze alone stopping her short. Josie could infer from this that the past is where these memories belonged. And it was the past that these memories would remain. It wasn’t her place to pry, let alone her place to even know what happened at all.

“If I may be so bold Ms. Branwen,” Ozpin began, calling Raven’s attention back to himself. “Am I of the information that I owe you a great debt of gratitude for what you were able to accomplish earlier today at the docks. From what I understand, both Ms. Maxwell and I both owe you our thanks for keeping her safe. It’s this reason that I’m more than willing to look the other way when it comes to your presence here. Rest assured though, I will not make the mistake of lowering my guard while you are here and I would appreciate you reminding yourself that you are a guest and that is a tenuous proposition at best.”

“Did you just threaten me?” Raven snapped as she placed her hand on the hilt of her katana.

Did he just threaten her? Josie wasn’t quite sure but also wasn’t sure how well Raven would fare against a man who, when threatened in return, didn’t even both to draw a weapon of his own. Josie looked to Ozpin for any sort of sign, something she might be able to read from him. Instead she only saw his brown eyes that reminded Josie of the bark of a tree. Something worn and beyond the comprehension of age. Strong enough to withstand so many things and something beyond so many more.

“Raven,” Josie began as she laid a hand at Raven’s wrist where she gripped her sword. “Please…”

Raven turned to Josie and her expressions softened all at once. The fury that was there before melted away with a soft blush and even softer eyes. Even with a face marred by age and the stresses of the years that came with it, Josie still saw a not a woman but a love struck girl. Only when Raven pulled her hand back from her katana did Josie step away from her.

“So long as I’m on my best behavior I get free range of the school, right?” Raven asked.

“I cannot think of a single place I wouldn’t allow you or rather a place you wouldn’t have the forethought to not trespass on.” Ozpin said.

“And I get to come and go as I please?”

“Day or night, so long as you are respectful to those visiting.”

“And Ironwood and his tinker toys?”

“I’m sure if they give you any issue then I have more to worry about with what your brother has done instead.”

Raven paused for a moment and nodded her head. Mulling over the treaty that she established with Ozpin and wondering to herself if there were any caveats or asterisks attached to this deal. She reminded herself that wasn’t how Ozpin worked. What he said is what he meant. Really if he wanted to hide something from you, Raven thought to herself, he’d just choose not to say it at all. Then again, there wasn’t anything more to be said between the two of them.

“I’ll be stopping in from time to time to check up on this place, Cinder and Neo aren’t just going to take no for an answer.” Raven said before turning back to Josie. “And you,” Raven began and placed a hand at Josie’s cheek before leaning in close and locking her lips with the girl. Josie issued another squeak of surprise before melting into the kiss, her hands falling to her sides as she leaned up on the tips of her toes before Raven pulled out of reach. “Stay safe, okay?”

“Y-yes ma’am!” Josie mumbled out before watching Raven summon a portal and vanish upon stepping through.

“Bear in mind Ms. Maxwell, politics makes for strange bedfellows.” Ozpin said as he began to walk away.

“I don’t quite…” Josie began before looking to Summer. “Does he always do that?”

“More often than you might like,” Summer said with a shrug. “Do you wanna grab a drink or something cause I think I need some alcohol in my system after that fiasco…”

“I’m only eighteen Ms. Rose.” Josie said with a giggle at the way her words already had an edge of slur to them from the bourbon inside of her coffee.

“Damn that’s right you can’t drink legally…” Summer trailed off. “I wonder what Qrow is up to? Are you okay on your own for the rest of the night or do you want me to walk you back to your dorms?”

“Go enjoy your night Ms. Rose I think we both need something to clear our heads, I’m going to head to the gym for a little bit before I head back to my dorms to study.” Josie said as she waved off Summer and started towards the campus gym.

As the two women parted, Josie laughed and rolled her eyes at the sound of a belligerent Summer Rose calling up Qrow and ordering him to come drinking with her. She couldn’t blame summer for wanting something to take the edge off today. Quite frankly, Josie would be lying if she didn’t entertain the idea of perhaps asking Summer if she might be willing to split a bottle later tonight if she wasn’t already too drunk.

Josie blushed at the thought before biting her lower lip, perhaps entertaining it a bit more than she should. Shelving it for another time, Josie started off towards the gym and decided she’d see how the night went instead.

After working up a decent sweat, enough to soak through her gym clothes, Josie turned in towards the gym showers. Once she peeled off her sweaty gym clothes that clung to every inch of her body, she turned the water on and let the room fill with steam. How she’d gone so many years without hot showers she didn’t know but what mattered now is that she never wanted to leave. Letting the warm water wash across her body and work out the aches and pains of the day was more than enough to cap off her day.

A certain pair of hands thought they might help work out a few more of those aches as well. Josie felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders as a pair of thumbs twisted into the knots she didn’t even realize were there.

“Mmm, Summer?” Josie cooed.

“Not quite,” A sultry voice said as they draped their arms across Josie’s chest and a pair of lips pressed against Josie’s neck. “You’re just once season off.”

Josie felt her skin chill, her heart stop and her stomach drop all at once. Before she could react, before she could even manage to fight back, Josie felt Cinder’s arm wrap around her neck. Cinder’s bicep and forearm pressing in around Josie’s neck with her larynx pinched in the crux of her arm. Before Josie could manage her footing, Cinder yanked her back and Josie’s feet failed to find purchase against the wet tile floor. The world around her began to fade starting at the peripheral of her vision. Darkness slowly encroached around her as the blood in her ears began to drown out the world around her. Her clawing hands fell to her sides, her breathing became shallower and she lost track of the world before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40,000 word benchmark! It's officially classified as a novel! Thank you to everyone whose read this far and showered me with your kudos i'm glad you're enjoying the story.


	14. “What leverage could you possibly have?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CONTENT WARNING READER DISCRETION ADVISED] This chapter contains scenes of sexual assault please read at your own discretion.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Josie opened her eyes to darkness only to realize a blindfold obscured her vision. When she tried to move her hands to pull the obstruction away, she felt the manacles of handcuffs cut into her wrists. The heavy chains rattled against her movements and secured her to where she sat and a cursory tug gave Josie an idea how strong and thick the chains were. At most she could raise her wrists to about her hips but no further than that.

At the sound of a camera taking a picture, Josie jumped in her seat, her head twisting around as though that would somehow make it easier for her to see. The feel of a hand closing in around her cheek hardly made her any less jumpy as she pursed her lips and squeaked out in surprise.

“Shhh, you’re okay~” A soft, sultry voice said. The same one Josie recognized as the woman Raven called Cinder and remembered what happened before she woke up here of all places.

Feeling her stomach drop into her hips, Josie felt the air in her lungs leave her while instinct demanded that she try her best to breath. Instead, she forced herself to breath in slowly, hyperventilating was only a good way for her to pass out again. Even if she couldn’t see, she needed to stay awake, stay alert. Find out where she was and what was going on here.

Feeling a thumb graze over her lips, Josie mewled out at the sensation and the momentary parting of her lips was enough for Cinder to slip her thumb into Josie’s mouth. Josie kept her mouth open and felt Cinder play with her tongue as she let out a soft gasping moan. Each one stifled and hitched inside of her throat as she opened her mouth wider in hopes of removing the obstruction only to find cinder sticking more of her fingers into her mouth. Closing her lips around her slender fingers, Josie began to suck softly as she pressed her thighs together at the feeling welling inside of her hips.

Another beep, another click, another picture taken and Josie flinched once more at the sound. Josie wondered just what Cinder was doing with these pictures or even what she wanted with them.

“Why are you-” Josie yelped at the feel of a hand striking her face and felt her body shiver at the sting as tears began to well in her eyes and a heat brewed inside of her core. Josie asked herself just why her body reacted the way it did to a slap like that.

“Speak only when spoken to, now I’m going to let you out of your cuffs and you’re going to keep your hands at your sides,” Cinder began before taking Josie’s face in her hand and shaking her head. “Understand?”

Josie nodded her head as best she could within Cinder’s grip.

“Good girl~” Cinder cooed and pressed a kiss to Josie’s lips before using them to pry Josie’s mouth open and slip her tongue inside. Josie struggled against the intrusion the same way she struggled against the feel of Cinder’s finger’s inside of her mouth as she let out her stifled moans and cooing cries. Her own voice betraying her will to ensure she wouldn’t show her enjoyment for an assault like this.

When Cinder pulled away, Josie sat where she stay, arms hanging limp at her sides as her mouth hung agape. Her thighs still pressing together only now rubbing up against one another as she felt the discomfort of her soaked through panties.

Hearing the rattling of chains once more, Josie jumped where she sat but didn’t dare move more than that. When she felt something close in around her neck and pull tight, Josie’s hands reached up to grasp the collar around her neck. The supple leather laid softly against her skin while the belted lock ensured it pressed in around her neck hard enough to make breathing challenging but not impossible.

A sudden yank forced Josie’s hands away from his inspection of the bindings as she flung herself forward and onto all fours. She didn’t need to wonder what the clinking noise was now as she could just as well infer that cinder held a leash leading to her collar.

Another click, another picture taken.

Josie wondered just how compromising this might look and it all but suddenly dawned on her what Cinder might want with those pictures. She was an heiress after all, it would be a shame if someone slandered her name and likeness with something as salacious as someone owning these pictures. Josie wondered how she might play the diplomat here, try and figure out a compromise or a way out of this situation but she realized that any attempt to remove the blindfold or the collar wouldn’t go over well.

“Come on, let’s go~” Cinder cooed as she tugged on Josie’s leash, the collar pulling tight around Josie’s neck for a moment. The firmness of the tug enough to cause a quick gasping moan to stay inside of her throat and only eek out in a pathetic squeak.

Rising to her feet, Josie only managed to get one foot steady on the floor before feeling Cinder slam her foot into the back of Josie’s leg causing her to fall back to her knees. Josie managed to catch herself in time to avoid smashing her face into the floor and only bowed her head. Another tug on her leash told her that Cinder wasn’t willing to wait for her to get the message and instead Josie listened to the implied orders.

Crawling on all fours, Josie felt the rough and cold stone cut into the skin of her palms and knees. Even with Cinder’s long powerful strides, Josie managed to keep pace with her though falling just behind in her attempt to keep up. When Cinder finally came to a stop, she only gave mention of this by yanking back on Josie’s collar. She watched and chuckled as Josie reeled back, gripping the strap around her neck.

“Listen to me very carefully,” Cinder whispered into Josie’s ear, she was obviously kneeling beside her with how close she was. Josie could feel her hot breath on her skin as well as Cinder’s lips grazing her ear lobe. “The room I’m going to take you into is nice and warm and very soft. If you promise to be a good girl, then I’ll let you stay here till I’m done with you. But…” Cinder paused before taking a handful of Josie’s hair, yanking Josie up so that she sat on her knees now. The sudden tug against her scalp causing Josie to yelp out in pain as she grit her teeth and felt tears sting inside of her eyes. “If you pull a stunt like you did back at the docks at Beacon I will not hesitate to throw you inside of a kennel, do you understand me you little bitch!”

Before she could even manage a reply, Josie felt another tug at her scalp as she went careening forward and fell onto a soft mat, thankful for the cushion to break her fall. This must’ve been a futon or something, Josie thought to herself. She wondered what the rest of the room might’ve looked like but that was hardly her concern once she heard the door latch shut. When the dead bolt slid into place, Josie could feel the sinister smirk on Cinder’s face before the woman seized her thighs in either hand.

Josie gasped and waited for something else to happen, when nothing did, she sighed and fell back onto the bed. Feeling Cinder’s lips again, Josie shivered at the way Cinder kissed her thigh and squeaked in surprise at the sudden nip of her teeth. When she took the leash in hand again, Josie prepared herself for another tug till she realized Cinder took it from the collar. Josie couldn’t even manage a full sigh of relief before she felt another leash take its place. If she had to hazard a guess, it was no doubt one that latched onto the wall.

“Hands above your head,” Cinder ordered with a soft voice. “I won’t ask you again.”

Tentatively, Josie raised her arms up above her head, her wrists crossing over one another. At the sound of a whoosh, Josie wondered just what Cinder was up to before feeling the heat of a freshly forged glass knife pressing against her abdomen. The very edge of the blade traced against her skin leaving tiny scratches where it ran but Josie felt the edge cut no deeper. Instead she only arched her back into the sensation till the blade reached her throat and she paused her own breathing.

“Keep those hands up,” Cinder said and Josie heard another click of a camera.

It was then that Josie felt the fabric around her chest fall away to either side, the edge of Cinder’s knife sharp enough for Josie to not even realize she’d cut through the shirt. Then again, she wondered just what Cinder dressed her in since Josie remembered being in the showers before feeling Cinder’s arm wrap around her throat. If she insisted on taking pictures it was no doubt compromising.

Feeling a pair of lips around her nipple, Josie balled her hands into fists. She knew better than to move her hands from where Cinder ordered her to put them and only tried not to moan out at the way she sucked so gently on her nipple. The addition of teeth however, sent Josie gasping as she threw her back into the air and pressed her thighs together once more. At Cinder’s insistence, she pulled Josie’s legs apart and pressed her hips up against Josie’s.

“For someone fighting it so hard, you’re certainly look to be enjoying yourself.” Cinder said as she exhaled a warm breath onto Josie’s nipple.

Josie felt her nipple harden against Cinder’s breath and squeaked in surprise as she took her knife to Josie’s pants before tearing them away.

“Please stop,” Josie gasped out between labored breaths as she tried to press her knees together and brought her hands up to Cinder’s shoulders to press against her. Beyond the blindfold, in the darkness of her own mind she thought back to the train. Back to the nightmare and a shiver wracked her body. “Please I don’t want this, I’ll go with you to see whoever wants me just please stop…”

Pulling herself away, Cinder stood and produced her scroll before calling up her contact. With the press of a button, Josie could hear the dial tone chiming and realized she put him on speaker. Once the dial tone stopped, the only evidence there was another person on the other line was the sound of a phone picked up from the cradle. For a few moments, there was only a total silence till Cinder spoke.

“Challain, I have your granddaughter in my custody and you won’t be getting her back,” Cinder began and paused for a moment. Still nothing from the other line. “I will tell you now though that I have zero intentions of harming her in any way. What I do intend to harm is your reputation as well as hers if you do not do exactly what I say.”

Josie thought back to the photos Cinder took earlier and brought her arms around her body. Her form shivering under the thought of photos like those coming out. What would it mean for her school life? What would it mean for her life as a huntress? How would this Challain person even reply to something like this?

“What leverage could you possibly have?” The phone said in an accent Josie recognized as being distinctly like her mother’s but with a far raspier tone to it that came from age.

“I really hate to do this to you Challain, I really did want you to see your granddaughter just now like this.” Cinder said as she tapped away at her scroll and waited for a few moments.

Silence filled the air as Josie heard movement from the other line and a deep sigh.

“Kids these days,” Challain said with a hoarse chuckle. “No patience anymore, can’t even wait till the game is out to show their hand. The game ain’t up lass, and I’m not about to fold, I’ll be in touch Ms. Fall.”

“You think I’m fucking with you Challain!?” Cinder barked and only received a dial tone from the other line.

With a quick crunching noise Josie figured for the scroll in Cinder’s hand, Josie only flinched where she lay and tried to turn herself away. This hardly did anything to dissuade Cinder however as she pulled Josie onto her back and pinner her wrists above her head. Cinder’s hips worked their way between Josie’s thigh and Josie could feel the bulge pulsing beneath Cinder’s panties.

“So predictable~” Cinder whispered in Josie’s ear. “I have full intentions of letting you go without a fight, but not till after I’m done with you Josie.” Cinder nipped at Josie’s ear and listened her yelp and try to worm her way from Cinder’s grasp.

Cinder’s strength was far greater though and with quick finesse, she pinned both Josie’s wrists above her head with one hand. With her other, Cinder pulled at her panties and allowed her cock to sing out to press its shaft up against Josie’s labia. Rocking her hips back and forth, Cinder felt how wet Josie’s pussy was as her cock became slick with her body.

“I’m going to enjoy this; you may as well try to as well.” Cinder said as she pulled her hips back and pressed the head of her cock up against Josie’s pussy.

“Y-your hurting me, please stop!” Josie cried out as she felt Cinder’s cock shove inside of her body with a quick jolt. The size was already too much for her to handle and the way she jabbed it inside didn’t help matters anymore. “It’s… it’s too big, please get off of me, it’s hurts so much, please!”

“Beg me a little more and I’ll consider it.” Cinder said as she leaned in and sunk her teeth into Josie’s neck hard enough to puncture the skin. Cinder could taste the iron and copper on her tongue from Josie’s blood. Releasing her grip over Josie’s wrists, Cinder felt the way Josie pushed against Cinder to try and shove her away. Her knees buckling and kicking out in all directions while Cinder buried her cock deeper into Josie’s pussy.

“Get off of me, please!” Josie pleaded as she shoved and tried to pry herself away from Cinder only to find that she couldn’t make it far without having the collar yank on her throat. Drawing her arms up against her neck she tried to pull against the bindings but knew there was no way she could break the leather with her bare hands. The latch remained locked with some sort of mechanism she couldn’t figure out without seeing it and couldn’t visualize it with all that was happening.

Another thrust forward rendered Josie stiff as she slammed her hands against the futon and braced herself against the pain of Cinder’s massive cock. Baring her teeth once more, Josie felt drool dribble down her cheek as she opened her eyes wide to try and focus on something other than the pain.

“What’s the matter Josie?” Cinder cooed out. “Does that hurt to much?” With a dark laugh she pulled herself in close to Josie and pressed her lips against her once more. Cinder’s tongue slipped past Josie’s lips and began to cascade across her mouth, tangling with Josie’s despite her better efforts to resist the kiss. Pulling Josie’s tongue into her mouth, Cinder sucked against it and pulled herself away, her own tongue lolling out of her mouth as she kept up the steady beat of her thrusts. “Such a sweet little girl~”

Taking her nipple in her mouth once more, Cinder sucked on Josie’s chest and felt her nipple string taut in her mouth. With her other hand, Cinder groped at Josie’s modest chest, pinching her nipple between her middle and ring fingers as her claws dug into Josie’s body. Plucking Josie’s nipple from her mouth with a pop, Cinder kissed across her sternum and up Josie’s neck before nipping lightly at the skin before feeling Josie flinch and groan out in response.

Josie meanwhile steadied her breathing to the steady thrusts of Cinder’s cock ramming inside of her. It was the only thing she could really do to keep herself from hyperventilating and passing out. She only laid back and regained the strength inside of her arms and legs before feeling Cinder begin to suck on her nipple and grope her chest. Pushing her head away, Josie cried out her protest once more, but knew Cinder would only revel in her cries.

“Cry just a little bit more for me and I might finish sooner,” Cinder growled out as she stuck her cock deep inside of Josie’s pussy and grabbed her by the waist. With a quick pull, bend, and flip, Cinder turned Josie around so that she now lay on her stomach. All the while Cinder kept her cock slotted inside of Josie’s body.

“P-p-please, Cinder please stop this hurts, god I don’t want this please get off of me!” Josie cried out as she pulled her arms up to her face and felt Cinder grasp her hips and thrust herself forward. At least this way, Josie could bite down onto the futon to keep from grinding her teeth.

“Come here, I want you to feel something,” Cinder said as she pulled her hips up and shoved Josie up against thew wall of the room. Cinder’s cock stuck so far into Josie that it forced Josie off her footing before Cinder took her wrist in hand and placed it against her balls. With another thrust and then second and third, Cinder’s hips locked into place as Josie felt Cinder’s balls tense up and flex under the ropes of cum she shot inside of Josie’s pussy.

Yanking her cock out, Cinder watched as Josie slid down the wall to the floor, her full pussy leaking with her cum as she watched the blind folded girl twitch and squeak. With a strike against her ass Cinder heard Josie yelp and saw the girl burry her face against the wall before relaxing again. Josie listened to the sounds of Cinder’s footsteps exit the room as she pulled the door open and shut it behind her. The deadbolt latching into place as she was left alone wherever she might now lay.


	15. “My darling granddaughter..."

**Chapter Fifteen**

Josie counted the days by the meals fed to her by a silent hand. With the blindfold still securing her face, she couldn’t see how entered or left her room. Rather she only relied on her sense of hearing to figure out who it was. Long powerful strides meant Cinder returned, shorter lighter footsteps meant it was Neo. Every time one of them entered, Josie always pulled herself up against the wall furthest from the door. Not that it mattered too much since the collar around her neck remained bound to the leash that secured her to the wall.

At the feeling of a soft pat against her head, Josie leaned into the touch and felt a hand cup her cheek before rubbing a thumb across her face. Such a simple act was enough to set Josie’s heart at ease. The fear, the anguish, the self-loathing that burned away at her insides at taking steps to become stronger only to have herself captured so carelessly. To have someone take advantage of her like Cinder did, to just become a scared prisoner treated like little more than an abused animal.

Tears spilled over her eyes and dripped down her cheek as she stifled back a sob. Laying herself down onto the futon, Josie buried her face into one of the pillows her captors allowed her and bit down into the fabric once more. The strain against her jaw making her entire body ache at the memory of what happened only a few days ago.

When Josie heard the deadbolt unlatch from the other side of the room, she flinched as she sat up and scrambled over to the far wall. She didn’t need to give either Cinder or Neo any reason to make them think she was going to try and make a break for it. Instead, she just felt a hand claps her shoulder and then grazing fingers trace up Josie’s neck.

Josie wondered what those fingers might do next as they traced closer to her face and cupped her cheek once more. When they only paused there and the nails of the hand swept around to graze the back of Josie’s head, she knew it was only Neo.

Bringing her hand around, Josie pressed a hiss to her palm and held her hand close to her face before feeling Neo’s thumb graze across her lips. Josie stifled back a moan but couldn’t resist taking Neo’s thumb into her mouth and sucking on it lightly. She couldn’t quite put a reason as to why, but this simple action gave her that much more comfort. As if this single hand alone was her own safety blanket and this display was a means showing what it meant to her.

Pulling her hand back once Josie released her, Neo tapped Josie’s lips with her index finger, a common gesture to let Josie know it was time to eat. Opening her mouth, Josie felt a slice of bread lay against her tongue and closed her hands around what she found was a sandwich. She counted herself lucky that they fed her at least once a day, counting this meal, three days already passed.

Chewing over her one meal, Josie remembered the man Cinder addressed as Challain and the raspy laugh he uttered when Cinder gave him the ultimatum. What was he planning next? If these two were supposed to deliver Josie to this Challain man, what was he going to do when they didn’t make good on their end of the deal? Josie decided it was better to think about the now instead of the maybe and only continued to munch on her food.

With another pat on the head, Neo stood and started for the door before shutting it behind her. After latching the deadbolt, she leaned against the door and smiled with a blush lighting across her cheeks. Bringing her thumb up to her mouth, she nipped at the nail before her thoughts ran wild with the way Josie sucked on her finger. Seeing Josie collared like that, sitting on her knees so obediently and leaning into her touch made Neo think she was just like a little puppy. She giggled silently at the thought of giving her a headband with a pair of dog ears and maybe one of those tails.

With a rumbling boom echoing further in through the complex, Neo pulled herself from her thoughts. The Scroll in her pocket buzzed with a phone call and the caller ID told Neo it was Cinder. Answering the call, Neo held the phone up to her ear as she listened to the sounds of boots slapping against the stone floor as the rescue team, no doubt sent by Challain, swept the area.

“Challain is full of surprises,” Cinder said over the Scroll. “He sent in Atlas military instead, but that doesn’t change the plan. You know what to do.”

Neo rolled her eyes at the orders before dropping the Scroll to the floor and stomping it under heel. As if someone like Atlas was going to be any different than whatever else Challain could throw at her. Cinder was right, the plan wouldn’t change, she was flexible and knew this compound like the back of her hand. After all, having nothing to do but baby sit her little pet gave her plenty of time to slip into passageways one could miss in the dark.

Hearing boots tromping down the hall, Neo slipped through another corridor to see just how many she was dealing with. Peeking around the corner she saw five people in total. Only four were soldiers while the fifth was a Huntress. This was plain enough by the saber that hung at her side instead of brandishing a rifle like the others.

“Our target is Josie Maxwell and this is a search and rescue operation, I want you to call out everything you see and double check your corners. Your orders are to only fire when fired upon, do you understand me!?” Winter Schnee bellowed to her men flanking her on all sides.

“MA’AM YES MA’AM!” The soldiers barked back in unison.

“Everyone take a separate rout, keep your coms on and chatter to a minimum.” Winter said as she swept her hand out before herself to disperse her men.

There’s your first mistake, Neo thought to herself as she watched the soldiers’ fan out inside of the complex. Each one took a different corridor while Winter waited by the front door. They did their research, Neo had to give them that much. The door Winter stood at was the only way in or out of this previously decommissioned military base. What she didn’t realize is that her opponent still held home field advantage.

When Neo saw a soldier stepping over to the hallway she hid inside, she pressed herself up against the wall and waited till he was well inside. He was no amateur either, he was sure to check his corners and sweep the area but that didn’t mean he was fast at it either. Neo managed to slip just out of his line of sight as he proceeded deeper into the base as he called out his all clear for the first room. The next room he stepped inside, he repeated the process only to swing around and see Neo standing right in front of him.

Before the soldier could jump with a start, Neo struck his throat with her palm, pushed his rifle off to the side before grabbing the barrel and directing the gun down. With a quick jerk forward and another straight back, Neo smacked the butt of the rifle stock straight into the soldier’s jaw. After she floored him, Neo brandished the rifle in his face and clicked the safety off before nodding deeper into the complex. Making a gesture of a phone with her thumb and pinky she smiled at the soldier before seeing him nod in understanding.

“Found something over here, central corridor straight back.” The soldier said.

“Roger that, all personnel be advised, rendezvous at this location.” Winter said over the soldier’s coms and Neo saw the soldier’s wrist ping with a notification.

Cocking her brow at the soldier, she watched as he shut his eyes tight and Neo dug the butt of the rifle into his head. Upon rendering him unconscious, she picked the body up and stored it inside of a locker sitting against the wall. After stripping him of a few bits and pieces of his gear, Neo’s body morphed and changed into the illusion of the soldier from before. Like shards of glaze waving over a mosaic, the image of her body changed as she locked all the right pieces into place.

When the soldiers came trouncing through the hallways once more, Neo pointed towards the room where she knew Josie sat inside. One soldier placed what looked like a small explosive on the door knob while two others stacked up next to the door.

“All of you stop!” Winter shouted just as they were about to blow open the door. “We have no idea what’s on the other side of that door, for all we know the room could be rigged with a trap.”

Neo raised her brows at this and nodded her head, impressed at the forethought Winter had before being even more impressed at what she did next. Drawing her saber, she clicked open the handle and dropped a second one into her other hand. Taking the blades to either side, Winter raised them up and slashed at either side of the door and cut clean through the deadbolt and the hinges. The door fell into the threshold before it began to teeter forward at which point the other soldiers took the door and leaned it against the wall.

Winter checked the frame of the door for any signs of a trip wire, physical or laser, and found there were no traps waiting for them. When she gave the all clear to her men, Winter proceeded into the room and saw Josie kneeling on the floor with her hands drawn up around her body. The only thing they gave her to wear was an oversized t shirt along with a collar and the blindfold. Her fair skin painted with bruises betrayed the signs of abuse her captors put her through and the way she flinched at the feel of Winter’s touch proved this much.

“You’re okay,” Winter said with a soft voice before quick flick of the wrist allowed her saber to cut through the collar and the back of the blindfold. Once they fell away in a pile at Winter’s feet, Winter smiled softly at the young girl and gave her a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder. “My name is Winter Schnee, I’m a specialist with Atlas and I’m here to rescue you.”

Josie looked up at the face that regarded her and felt a chill fill her lungs like the first breath taken on a cold December day before feeling a sense of calm about the woman. The embodiment of the way the world feels so much quieter after a blanket of snow covers everything. Unlike the cold driven snow however, once Josie leaped into her arms and held her tight, she found Winter far warmer than her namesake.

“You’re okay, you’re just fine.” Winter cooed as she stroked Josie’s back and held her close. It wasn’t too often she had to deal with something like this. Hunters and Huntresses were more adept at killing Grimm than they were saving people. Still, that didn’t stop her from learning to have some manner of decorum when it came to helping those who might’ve suffered and lived through a Grimm attack. Taking Josie in her arms, Winter never felt Josie’s grip loosen over the back of her neck as Winter stood. Even with the surprised expression on her face. “Come on, let’s get you back home shall we?”

Josie nodded her head silently and Winter carried her out of the complex with her men trailing behind. Looking to each of the soldiers, she noticed how they were all armed to the teeth with high tech armor and rifles. Whomever sent them wasn’t willing to take shortcuts or cut costs. Without even a need for proof, Josie knew this had to be the best of the best, this had to be the work of the man named Challain.

Setting her down into the ship waiting just outside, Winter locked Josie’s seatbelt into place and sat right beside her. The soldiers that accompanied Winter all took their seats across from Josie and despite their visors covering most of their face they still tried to sooth any nerves Josie might have with an occasional smile. Some took their helmets off and fluffed out their hair, others just leaned back and tried to catch some rest. One out of the group stared unblinkingly at Josie till she stared back at him. When the soldier winked, Josie only tried not to show too much discomfort at the idea of this random man trying to flirt with her.

“General Ironwood, this is Schnee, Branwen’s intel was good the portal she gave us led us right to where our package was and we have her now, we’re enroot too Vacuo now sir.” Winter said.

Josie realized that was all a lot to take in at once as she slowly replayed what Winter just said to the other person on the line with her. If Raven led them here, it would make more than enough sense that she may not want to hang around people like this. No doubt Atlas could probably hand someone like her over to any kingdom to not only curry a little favor but also earn themselves a hefty reward as well. Whatever hospitality Ozpin spared her at the academy wouldn’t extend outside of those walls.

Then there was the issue of heading all the way over to Vacuo as well. That all but confirmed Josie’s suspicion that her grandfather Challain orchestrated this whole rescue operation. Why go with Atlas of all people to rescue her then? They were so drastically far away and if Challain had Vacuo under control like Cinder said he did they why not hire a few Hunters and Huntresses from there? Too many questions not enough answers, Josie decided. She decided if nothing else, she could keep her prior mentality of not worrying about the now instead of the maybe.

Feeling a hand against her knee, Josie flinched and turned to see Winter with a soft smile on her face as she regarded Josie for a moment.

“We will stay with you till we get you back home, I won’t leave your side till we get there.” Winter said.

Josie searched her face and opened her mouth to speak or find a response before her eyes went wide with realization. The last name, the white hair, the same stoic yet kind look in their eyes. Of all the people in the world, of everyone that could’ve rescued Josie it just had to be…

“I’m sorry but would you happen to know someone named Weiss Schnee?” Josie asked.

“You know my sister?” Winter said as she drew her hand back.

“Your sister…” Josie nodded and screamed at herself inside of her own head. A blush came over her face as she lowered her gaze and laid her hands out into her lap before stealing a cursory glance at Winter’s form. Josie wondered if Wiess might bloom like she did with Winter’s soft thighs swelling out from her hips before tapering inward around what she could only imagine was a strong toned core. Swooping back out around her chest her blouse and coat holding tight to her body and a perfect neck that Josie knew she’d love to kiss if only given the chance.

Taking a deep breath, Josie pulled her eyes away and shut them tight to try and regain the composure she’d like to have over herself. Of all the response to have to nearly surviving something like this, she asked herself why get so excited over a pretty face. She remembered back to the train ride and then again back to when Raven saved her and wondered if there was really a pattern here or if she was making mountains out of mole hills. Alas it seemed she traded one mind wracking idea for another. Leaning her head back, Josie tried to clear her mind enough that she could at least sleep. The absence of the collar and the blindfold should make it easy enough had it not been for the constant heart pounding anxiety she felt pressing into her chest.

It was because of this that Josie found little in the way of sleep through their entire flight off to Vacuo but at least tried to enjoy the sights flying beneath their ship. The red desert with the nomad cities were something she’d never seen before. Whole cities made up from canopies and tents and RVs and so many more. It looked like there were hardly any permanent structures to really focus on though with the constant shifting tides of the sand that made sense. Hard to put down roots inside of a place like this, Josie though.

Josie realized she thought too soon as she came upon what looked like a plateau turned castle. The rough-hewn edges of the stone transitioned into the smooth carvings of windows, watch towers, and walkways. As their ship began to lower into the castle, Josie realized the inside looked ripped straight out of the dorms she’d lived in back in Beacon. Unlike Beacon though, the smooth painted walls sat with paintings and display cabinets decorating any available space. Stoic and noble faces greeted Josie as she stepped out as nick knacks and curios suggested stories ages old if they could speak.

Among the painted faces, Josie saw a resemblance to a painting she saw on the wall and the man that sat in a wheelchair to greet her. His ancient and sagging features cut deep with scars and marred with dark spots and hollow eyes looked to glow once the back hatch of the ship opened to reveal Josie. The old man opened his arms and let out a raspy laugh Josie remembered hearing on the phone.

“My darling granddaughter, it is so good to finally meet you!” Challain said.


	16. “I only wanted to keep you safe..."

**Chapter Sixteen**

To say Challain Saibhreas was an ancient man would be to say that a star is something very far away. Challain’s head held no more hair than a few ghostly strands sticking out of his head while his leathery skin that looked like crumpled paper sagged across his body. The years that passed him by, perhaps even the centuries for that matter, aged him to the point of looking like someone plucked a corpse from the grave and set it inside of a wheelchair.

With a frail and slow but still steady hand, Challain pressed the control stick on his wheel chair and pulled himself closer to Josie as he held out his hands to her.

“Look at you,” Challain said with a smile pulling at his old cheeks while a spark of hope and joy lit in his eyes as tears welled beneath. Josie knelt before her grandfather and allowed him to take her face in his hands and stroke a thumb across her cheek. “You are just as beautiful as your mother, oh and you have your father’s strong eyes what a wonderful woman you must’ve become by now. Come, come, I’m sure both your mother and father will be just as elated to see you as I will!”

Challain took Josie by the hand and Josie gently wrapped her hand around his as the two walked side by side down the halls of Challain’s castle. Rather, Josie walked, Challain wheeled himself along as quick as his power chair allowed.

“Mr. Saibhreas?” Winter called out. “Am I to assume were dismissed?”

“Come and go as you please my dear, you brought me my granddaughter back and no amount of money could ever show my thanks but I hope an invitation of an open door for you will suffice all the same. Now will you and your men join us for dinner.”

“I could eat?” One soldier said before doubling over upon Winter striking him in the abdomen.

“My men and I would be delighted to share a table with you and yours Mr. Saibhreas.” Winter said as she laid a hand over her heart and bowed.

“Wonderful!” Challain rasped with elation. “Judging by the way my granddaughter keeps looking at you she wouldn’t mind having you here as well.”

“G-grandpa!” Josie squeaked as she held tighter to Challain’s hand and snapped her blushing face over towards him.

Challain only let out a hearty and hoarse guffaw that Winter looked to share. Though Winter looked to try and hide her mirth it was obvious in her eyes.

“I suppose I should get use to you calling me that now.” Challain said and led the Atlas strike team and Josie through the halls of the manor.

Josie noted the painting of her grandfather on the wall and furrowed her brow at the date. The painting itself was obviously that of a younger version of Challain but the date signed at the bottom marked it as only being twenty years ago. The difference between the man who now held Josie’s hand and the man in the painting looked more like the difference between now and two hundred years ago. When Josie turned to her grandfather with her mouth agape to ask a question, Challain already looked to have an answer.

“Aura is a strange thing my dear, the gradual release of one’s aura is what causes aging but the double edged sword that it is means that the less you have the shorter your life will be but the more you have, the faster you will age.” Challain said and shook his head with a sigh. “I was born with an intense amount of Aura that allowed me to become invincible and carve out this very mansion with my own bare hands and even take my own fortune in the mines where I made my fortune. Alas I am but a candle that burns twice as bright as I only lasted half as long. Would you believe me if I told you that I was only seventy years old?”

The look on Josie’s face said it all and Challain only let out another laugh that didn’t quite sound like the one before.

“So now you see why I wanted to find you so desperately that I was willing to send those scuts out for you if you’ll forgive my language my dear.” Challain said with a charming smile and Josie found herself able to forgive her grandfather’s profanity if only because she hadn’t the foggiest idea what a ‘scut’ entailed.

Thinking back to her foray against Cinder and Neo as well, Josie realized that there wasn’t a way for a man like this to travel outside of his home. That sending someone like a group of mercenaries or thugs or whatever those two were, was the only option available to Challain. Josie could only imagine what it must’ve taken to get someone like a Schnee and Atlas to help him out and only held tighter to her grandfather’s hand. When Challain squeezed hers just as tight, Josie didn’t feel as bad anymore.

Upon approaching the a set of double doors, two well dressed servants bowed as they opened each door and waved them into an opulent dining room. Inside a long table stretch from one end of the room to the next with enough seating for a few dozen people. The table reminded Josie of the cafeteria back at Beacon and this brought a smile to her face just till she realized who all she’d left there. They must be worried sick, Josie thought to herself. Or rather not as sick as her mother and father might’ve worried about her as once they saw Josie, they sprang out from where they sat and dashed over to either side of her.

Myranda and Hugh Maxwell held tight to Josie and Josie held them just as tight, elated to see them well and here of all places but the questions of the circumstances still weighing on her. Something she could bring up later, Josie decided.

“My love you’re not hurt are you, you’re alright, those two women they didn’t do anything to you at all did they?” Myranda asked as she began to check Josie’s body for any signs of injury.

Josie opened her mouth and clicked it shut before tugging at her shirt and promptly realizing she was still only wearing an over sized T-shirt that Cinder and Neo forced her to wear.

“Honestly Challain you couldn’t have gotten some fuckin clothes waiting for her when she got here?” Myranda snapped.

“Myranda that’s enough,” Hugh cautioned as he placed a hand at her shoulder and another at Josie’s. “Were glad to see you again, I’m sure you have a couple of questions as well so why don’t we get that settled and then figure things out from there?”

Josie nodded and took her seat beside her parents with the Atlas strike team sitting across from them. Challain wheeled his chair to the head of the table and with his frail hand managed to snap loud enough to signal the staff waiting at the doors behind him. When the doors flooded open, a mass of well-dressed men and women poured forward setting out plates of food, bowls of salad, baskets of fresh baked rolls. They set down glasses and stemware and filled each to the brim with ice cold spring water from crystal decanters and wine bottles aged for so long time erased their names from the labels. Just as quickly as the staff entered and set about their food, they left with just as much panache as even to impress Winter with their execution of the task at hand. Though Josie wondered why she got a glass of wine herself since she was only eighteen but instead just decided to push it over towards her mother after she finished hers.

“Thank you love.” Myranda said as she picked up the offered glass and promptly downed that as well.

Josie turned and saw Winter grimace and furrow her brow before she saw Josie and returned her expression to a stoic façade.

“Myranda,” Challain said. “Would you like me to bring you the bottle or are you quite finished?”

“Aye, I’m about finished, working with a half ways decent buzz to deal with this so let’s get to it.” Myranda said, her highland accent even thicker than it was before.

“So what is this all about then?” Josie asked and looked to her grandfather and then over to her mother. Both looking as though they wanted to give the other the right to speak which Josie’s mother’ eventually took.

“Josie, your father and I only wanted what was best for you and that was to grow up free because here, in this place…” Myranda began but promptly lost her momentum. She took a moment and stared at her empty glass and thought that one more might help her regain the footing before shaking the thought away with the memory of shattering glass and words said that she didn’t mean nor were they said in a proper state of mind. “Vacuo is a mean country, it’s a place of nomads constantly on the move away from Grimm and I loved watching the caravans trouncing around the country side and wondered when it would be my turn to live that free, but your grandfather… he had other ideas.”

“I only wanted to keep you safe my-” Challain began.

“Don’t you-” Myranda snapped and paused before finding better words to say. “What you wanted was someone obedient, someone you could condition into taking over the bloody business that you built, you weren’t keeping me safe you were just trying to build an automaton that could run your company when you finally kicked it and I didn’t want safety I wanted freedom… I wanted to raise a daughter just as free and I did and we scraped by the skin of our teeth day in and day out living off the land because that was preferable to whatever kinda golden cage you wanted to keep me inside.”

“I wanted to give you the world Myra-”

“You didn’t want to give me shit!” Myranda snapped as she slammed her hands down onto the table. “It’s only what you wanted, you never asked me what I wanted and I’ll be damned if I let you do the same to my daughter here and now so you ask her right here and right now what she wants with you, do you understand me Challain!?”

“Very well then,” Challain nodded his head and sighed deep. “My dearest granddaughter, what is it that you want to do with your life?”

“I uhhh…” Josie began and folded her hands into her lap before looking to her parents and seeing them both nod to her. “I want to become a Huntress just like my dad, I wanted to help people and make sure I could help mom and dad too. I just want to do my best for those I love.”

“A noble endeavor yet one I’d fully expect after seeing you with my own eyes right now.” Challain said with a waning smile as he sighed. “I already told you what’s become of my form, the way I destroyed my body to create an empire of Dust and I did it all in the name of creating a better life for your mother. She is right though, what I did is create a safe life for her but not one that was by any means fulfilling. So I will give you the choice here and now Josie, as my sole heir to the Saibhreas Dust company and the fortune I’ve accumulated it is your choice to accept it just know that you will not be able to live a life in both worlds. The life of a business woman is one that will consume your time save for those fleeting moments. I refuse to make the same mistake twice however, if you accept this offer you need only ask me, no… you need only demand of me what you wish and I will move the world itself to ensure that it is yours. But if you refuse, then I will choose another successor to take over and you will live with your mother and father free to pursue your career as a huntress, just know that I will not spare a single Lien if that is the choice you make.”

Josie took in the information her grandfather gave her and watched as the soldiers on the other end of the table ate their food, trying their best to ignore Josie and her family feud. Or rather, all soldiers save for Winter and the soldier who winked at her once she stepped onto the plane. Josie searched Winter’s face for an answer or guidance she could offer with all of this. When she only raised her chin to look down at Josie from across the ridge of her nose, Josie knew she’d have to do the same. Hold her head high and speak for herself.

“If I agree to join the company then I get anything I want?” Josie began.

“Anything you’d need, I am a man of my word but in exchange you will need to leave behind your life as a Huntress.” Challain said.

“I could have a house to myself, a kitchen full of food and people to prepare it for me.” Josie began and narrowed her eyes at Challain. Josie saw from the periphery that Winter’s façade fell away as her face widened with opening awe.

“The sharpest knives, the best cookware, the greatest chefs only using the most perfect ingredients.” Challain said with a wave of his hand as if to display the food was one such example. “Is this something you’d want then?”

Josie fell silent for a moment, expression unbreaking as she stared down her grandfather and thought back to Beacon. She thought back to who she’d leave behind. She thought of the black feather that fell before her when Cinder tried to capture her, she remembered the first words that escaped her mouth when she saw Pyrrha. The moment in the tower she shared with Wiess and the moments she’d yet to experience. Could she really throw that all away for opulence, could she really step away from her dreams?

“No…” Josie said and felt the room stop dead in an even colder silence than what gripped it before. “I don’t want any of that, but I will tell you what I do want.” Josie reached over to her father’s hand and gripped it tight with a smile brimming across her face. “I want my father to get the best medical attention in the world.”

“Done!” Challain said as he snapped his fingers again and a servant appeared with a Scroll in hand to begin writing down Josie’s demands.

“I don’t want him to just feel better, I want the best physical therapists to help him feel well enough that he can dance with me and my mom again, I want him to have the best and I mean the best cybernetics attached to his body and I will not let him pay for a single cent. I want a house out in the country built to my mother’s specifications right down to what kind of nails they drive into the wood and I want her to keep living just as free as she wanted me to live, just as free as we’ve lived.”

“Simple enough to handle and something I can start on today if you’d so wish!” Challain said.

“And finally, what I want…” Josie said as pride and pressure welled in her chest forcing her to stand, forcing her to realize that for all her selflessness that it was high time she earned something for herself. “I want to live in that same house with my mom and dad, I’ll run the company from there and nowhere else till I decide otherwise!”

“See to it that my granddaughter’s wishes are granted within the week,” Challain said to his servant before waving them off. “Till then, I implore you to stay with for the time being. I am sure you’ll find any and all amenities more than accommodating.”

“I should think that this is our time to part ways as well Mr. Saibhreas,” Winter said as she stood and her men stood with her. “My men and I appreciate the hospitality and I will ensure that we remember this when my father looks to come to blows with your company again. We are rivals after all.” Winter said with a sidelong glance at Josie with a trammeled smirk playing at her lips.

“Are you familiar at all with Game Theory Ms. Schnee?” Josie said and felt herself emboldened by the smirk on her grandfather’s face. “An example I can use is one my mother taught me, is it better to have two hunters hunting in the same area and fending for themselves, or is it better for these same hunters to work together in order to take down bigger prey or perhaps even more?”

Winter considered this for a moment before slipping her arms behind her back, her smirk growing as she nodded her head towards Josie.

“I should think the answer is obvious, I look forward to working with you then Ms. Maxwell.” Winter said as she placed a hand over her heart and bowed.

“I think we will be working together enough to drop the formalities,” Josie began and beamed a smile towards the woman across the table. “Please call me Josie.”

“Till we meet again Ms-” Winter caught herself and laughed it off with a shake of her head. “See you then Josie.”

With a wave of her hand and a curt order, Winter’s men thanked Challain for his hospitality and marched out from the dining room. The soldier Neo masqueraded as fell in behind everyone else before she stopped short and used her semblance to create a temporary animation that would vanish after a few hours. Ideally, it was after these few hours that their ship would be far away and to late to turn back to wonder what happened to their missing member. This wasn’t an issue Neo needed to worry about now however since she doubted a man like Challain ever kept track of the faces running around his castle.

With a quick wave of her hand, Neo changed her wardrobe to match the uniform of the servants before peeking around the corner to watch her illusion march on by with the rest of the men. Time to put the finishing touches on this plan, Neo though to herself and skipped down the halls of Challain’s castle.


	17. "...does that mean she’s here too?”

**Chapter Seventeen**

Josie wondered the labyrinthian halls of her new found home with her hands folded out before her lap. She craned her neck to either side to not only see the décor on the walls, paintings, weapons, curios of all sorts, but also to try and navigate her way towards her bedroom for the night. The sun set along the horizon and Josie saw the way the night painted the sands a midnight blue. She stopped at a window for a moment to marvel at the life that came out during the night with prowling wild dogs running in a pack after their prey. Lizards that scuttled, slithered, and pranced came dancing out from their rocks in search of a meal. Lone predators like foxes with ears as big as its head came out with a yawn as they surveyed their surroundings.

What interested Josie the most, however, was the Grimm that prowled through the sands. Some leviathan swam beneath the dunes betraying its presence by the sand that rose in its wake. Another creature flicked up across the sand leaving a plume in its wake. Its twig like legs tapping away as it carried it in a full sprint while its harpoon like beak looked to skewer whatever might cross its path. Something Josie could only guess as a Beowulf variant came plodding along the sands as well. Unlike its cousins in Vale, this one was leaner, more slender along its body and thus probably more attuned to running and making quick attacks rather than standing its ground.

Realizing she didn’t need to worry about how a beast like that might fight anymore, Josie sighed and kept on her walk through the halls. This time to distract herself more so than find her way back to her bedroom. With her head hung low, Josie wondered if this was all worth it in the end. If giving up on her dream as a huntress would be the best thing for not only her but for her parents as well. Josie reminded herself that her dream was never to be a huntress, it was to ensure her family was well off enough that they could finally live a better life.

Thinking back to what her mother said at the table earlier that day, Josie remembered her saying that she just wanted Josie to grow up free. Now she’d trade that freedom for her family’s wellness and perhaps a bit more happiness at that. This much allowed Josie to smile if only in a way that reached her lips.

This smile quickly turned to shock however as Josie felt something wrap around her eyes before tying shut but still loose enough that she could break the knot. Just as Josie reached up her hands to see who might’ve been playing a prank on her, she felt a finger at her lips. The finger tapped twice and by instinct drilled into her, Josie opened her mouth and felt a soft tongue slid inside.

Josie squeaked in surprise before feeling dainty hands grasp at her shoulders to keep her steady. Her opposite tilted their head to the side to deepen the kiss and Josie wrapped her arms around the small of the stranger’s back. Feeling the other’s chest press up against her she was giddy to find the affection came from a woman and only leaned into the kiss that much more passionately. Feeling those same dainty hands reach up and take a handful of Josie’s hair, Josie tensed and gasped, her eyes shutting tight before feeling a gloved hand work its way across her scalp. Josie relaxed at this situation and craned her neck off to the side when gestured.

Sighing out a moan, Josie gasped at the feel of teeth nipping at her neck. Reaching up to pull the blindfold from her face Josie opened her eyes only to see a darkened corridor opened to her. She looked around for any sort of place to hide and found only decorated walls on one end and the still secured windows on the other. Pulling the blindfold from her face, Josie noted it was a black necktie and held it close to her chest. The faint scent of perfume wafting up to Josie’s nose.

“Neo?” Josie called out and looked around then more quietly to herself. “What are you doing here… does that mean… does that mean she’s here too?” Gripping the tie that much tighter Josie pressed her back against the wall and looked around for anyone else she might walk with for the night. Perhaps one of the help that could escort her along.

When she found a lone woman with a sun kissed complexion making her rounds along the hallways, Josie bounded over to her side and wrapped an arm around hers.

“Good evening Ms. Saibhreas!” The woman asked before furrowing her brow and kneeling beside Josie. “Is everything alright?”

“Fine!” Josie snapped and adjusted her tone. “Fine, I’m just a little spooked is all, this place is just a little…”

“The shadows like to play tricks on you Ms. Saibhreas, that’s all.” The servant said and offered out a hand to Josie. “They’re just harmless pranksters, let’s get you to your room huh?”

“Yes please…” Josie said and gripped tight to the woman’s hand and held tight to Neo’s tie with the other. Sparing a glance at the other woman, Josie might’ve marveled at the strength of her form. Broad shoulders that cut a fine figure in her uniform with an air of power about her. But what interested her the most was the black tie she wore, similar if not the same as the one Josie held in her other hand.

_~Elsewhere~_

Strutting along the hallways towards a set of double doors, Neo rested her parasol on her shoulder as she came up to the doors. Peeking her head inside she surveyed the bedroom and saw a silhouetted man in a wheelchair by the window. The moonlight above bathed and shrouded him in darkness but his soft breathing and snoring suggested he was out cold for the night. Easy enough to make sure this would look like an accident. Perhaps just unplugging a few things here and there would do the trick.

Stepping inside and gently closing the door behind her, Neo stayed near the door to check for any cameras in the room. No need to leave a trace. When she didn’t see any at a first glance, Neo thought to herself that she couldn’t be too careful and used her semblance to disguise herself as one of the servants around the house.

Walking towards Challain, Neo kept her foot steps on the outside of her soles to muffle any sound. As she approached Challain she flinched at the sound of his gasping store before finally proceeding forward once she was sure Challain was asleep.

Upon inspecting his frail form, Neo found herself surprised the man didn’t have half a hospital hooked up to him. Not even an oxygen tank on his wheelchair. Regardless, she’d make due. Cinder was counting on her to get this done and she wasn’t about to fail

Reaching a hand up, Neo thought it would only take a single hand to cover his mouth to knock him out. Three minutes to knock him unconscious, ten to kill him. Simple as that. Or rather it would if Challain hadn’t snatched at Neo’s hand just as he reached for his face. His eyes regarded her with cold consideration, his brow set with disdain as his frail bony hands gripped tighter to Neo’s forearm. Tighter and stronger than a man of his stature should be able to muster and Neo tried to yank her hand away as she winced in pain. She knelt at the feel of the bones in her wrists bending and bowing.

“I do not recall asking for any help this late at night nor do I remember seeing you around here,” Challain said as he held tighter to Neo’s arm and placed his feet on the ground to push himself up and off his chair. He stood looming over Neo’s form as she knelt before him. Challain growled as his glare sharpened on her. “You think you’re the first assassin who’s tried to take my life don’t you?” Challain asked. “Well, answer me!”

Neo couldn’t even manage to squeak out a response as she opened her mouth and shook her head. With her free hand she tapped her lips and slashed a hand across her neck to show she couldn’t speak.

“Then this will be a lot quieter than the last time,” Challain said as he stomped forward and flexed his arm and the muscles exploded against his skin. Bulging, pulsing, and growing with life, vigor, and strength. With an over hand pitch, Challain sent Neo flying towards the opposite end of the bedroom and saw her slam against the door with a hefty thud. Her mouth opening to make the motions of a scream but only silence came from her lips. “I do not know how you people keep forgetting to do your research.” Challain said as his frail voice grew deeper, an underlying growl growing inside of his throat. His body snapped, popped, and grew with muscle spreading out from around from his body. His stature growing larger as the flappy paper like skin pulled taut across his form with the newly expanding muscles. A facsimile of his youth taking form with his Semblance. “I do not know how it is all of you assassins cannot seem to remember my Semblance, I’ll give you this courtesy of knowing its name, I’ve always liked to call it Warp Spasm, it’s not too hard to guess just what it can do.”

Neo thought to herself that if she survived this, Cinder was gonna pay for it one way or another. Right now though, Neo had to worry about the wheelchair flying towards her head as Challain brushing his hand against it and sent the mangled metal flying. Neo ducked under the toss and sprinted forward with her parasol in hand as she drew the rapier hidden inside its length. Guys like these were easy enough to handle, their swipes were too wide, their bodies so trained on getting one hit in that they never bothered to have proper form. Half the time they telegraphed their moves a week in advance.

Just as expected Neo saw Challain raise his hand above his head and bring it down as if to slap her like an insect. When the open palm came clapping down, Neo turned on her heels and narrowly avoided the crushing blow only to see the unsurprised look on Challain’s face. Neo thought to change that when she stepped up onto Challain’s wrist, easily big enough for her to stand upon. The rest of his arm was even larger at that and thus gave her plenty of room to run as she dug her heels into the skin of Challain’s hand and dashed forward.

Managing only two steps, Neo felt Challain’s hand fling into the air as she went air born with the swipe. Perhaps not as planned but nothing a quick redirect couldn’t fix as Neo threw her body weight around to reposition herself in such a way to poise the tip of her rapier straight for Challain’s eye. She’d strike him dead as she fell and that would be the end of it for the night.

Challain had other ideas however as his hand’s came together and slapped Neo out of the air like a fly. His hands holding together as his fingers worked around his palms to form a small sphere like he was making a snowball. Pressing his hands inward he chuckled and growled with his semblance distorted voice. His muscles strong enough to withstand Neo’s insistent punches, kicks, stabs, and volley of attacks.

“Quit squirming or else I’m going to make a mess when I crush you like an apple, I’d hate to ask the help to clean up something so gruesome!” Challain said and felt his hands close together with a snaping pop only to have his eyes widen as he berated himself for not being more conscious of his own strength. Opening his palms revealed a distinct lack of blood or even a broken body for that matter.

Neo leaned in over Challain’s shoulder with a look of mock confusion on her face as she tilted her head to the side. Lifting one of Challain’s massive fingers, which were easily the size of a man’s arm, she check under his hand to help Challain look. To her own surprise, Challain followed along with her lead as he grumbled in frustration while trying to find her. He spared a glance at Neo and shrugged his shoulders before doing a quick double take to see Neo smiling ear to ear.

Swiping a massive hand at his shoulder, Neo dodged out of the way by wrapping her legs around Challain’s neck and swinging around to his other shoulder. With another swipe of his hand, Neo darted just out of reach from his grasp and behind his back. She held herself there by the caned end of her parasol wrapping at one of Challain’s cable like tendons at his shoulder. Thinking she was safe, Neo took the time to think of a strategy before feeling Challain, and subsequently herself, fly up into the air.

With Neo still at Challain’s back and Challain falling to the ground, Neo needed to figure out something faster than she would’ve liked given her circumstances. Deciding that there was no safe place around a behemoth like him, Neo hopped away just as Challain slammed himself into the ground. His mass and strength enough to leave a small crater where he landed. What was Cinder thinking sending someone like her after a man like this? Neo asked herself this much and drew her rapier as she poised the blade over towards him as Challain turned to face her.

Neo had limited options at hand, in fact she may only have one. Two if she could count the idea of running away and trying to make another plan but that also gave Challain time to plan as well. It meant they wouldn’t be able to get in here twice and they’d tighten security. The only option was to stand her ground, finish the mission, and maybe for the first time in her life, pray that she makes it out alive.

Summoning up her Aura and knowing she doesn’t have much to spare, Neo traces out several paths in her minds eye and dashes forward. Just as she steps off with her foot, several more clones sprout out from her position following a predetermined animation she set for them while Neo weaves in and out of each of them.

Challain makes short work of the two that leap up onto his shoulders, slapping them away and watching the shards Aura fall as he destroys the illusion. Dropping to one knee after feeling his tendons give out from under himself, Challain whips his head around to see Neo standing there and slaps his hand down onto the ground. The wound is real, Challain realizes as he tries to stand on his feet but the sliced tendon won’t allow it, but the thing he crushed was just another illusion.

Another vipers strike with her rapier and knew severs the tendons between Challain’s bicep and forearm on his right side. Challain can’t stand past a kneel, Neo halved his attacking capabilities at least. Trying to shake away the feeling of exhaustion seeping into her bones, Neo takes a moment to catch her breath while she’s out of Challain’s line of sight. She only has so many clones left before they all vanish. Just as Challain begins to turn to face her, pivoting on his knee, Neo bolts out of his way and tries to find some means to finish this. She can’t keep this up, she can’t out pace this man. One good strike is all she needs, one lucky blow and this is all over.

Neo wracks her mind as to what to do, what she can do in this moment. Her usual fighting style, this dance with her partner where she flips between dodging and attacking, surveying her opponents every move. Then again, most of her opponents aren’t shaped like human meat packing plants pretending to be frail old men.

Skidding to a halt before Challain, Neo raises her saber up towards him and narrows her eyes. She counts three more clones in total as they all dodge and dip out of the way of Challain’s single swiping hand. She watches his moves, plays them out in her head slowly and finally when the last clone vanishes in a fading crash, Neo dashes forward. With her saber flicking out to her side, she slips under one swipe, stabs her saber into the ground to vault above another and twists the blade around to strike it deep into Challain’s head. Or that’s what Neo wants him to think that’s what she has planned.

Just as Challain swipes a hand to catch her midair, Neo twists her form around and launches her saber up into the air. Just as she twists out Challain’s grasp she plants her foot into the pommel of her saber to send it flying forward before feeling a sudden jerking motion bringing her down to the ground. In her own flurry of blows, Neo neglected to see Challain’s other hand snatch at her wrist as he flung her to the floor. Neo smacks against the ground and she opens her mouth to scream but the sounds won’t come out. She feels her Aura shatter and knows that whatever wrath Challain has for her, she is at his mercy now.

Closing her eyes tight, Neo sees Josie projected into the darkness of her own mind and opens her eyes up at the feel of something dripping onto her face. Looking up, Neo sees the frail body of an old man hovering over her, the tip of a saber poking out of his head as he falls to the floor and the blade punctures through the back of his skull.

Blood pools and Neo watches the light leave Challain’s eyes while unconsciousness or perhaps even death slowly wraps its arms around her and her mind fades out.


	18. "Neo...?"

**Chapter Eighteen**

Neo felt arms dragging her body in the same one someone can feel something while they wear a pair of gloves. The sensation is there, she can feel the presence, but there remains that barrier to really feeling the sensation beyond that barrier. This feeling, this glove that consumes her entire body, is the first thing she feels as her mind slowly lapses back into consciousness. Her brain feels like its under water and exhaustion forces her to concentrate on her breathing instead of doing much of anything else. Her heart beats steady and hard in her chest and she’s acutely aware of how close to death she is, or how close to death she was.

Consciousness fails her once more as she tries to open her eyes but like the heavy lid of a stone casket, it slams shut and darkness consumes her. When she opens her eyes again she observes the room around her to see a set of bars out before one of the walls and a single barred door leading out of the cell. Beyond the bared wall is another door, solid steel and set into a stone frame. Neo rolls over onto her cot and pulls her arm under her head for a pillow. Sighing out, she thinks to herself that this isn’t the first time she’s been in prison and it won’t be the last time either. It also won’t be the last time she’s broken out of a prison, but this one might be more interesting than the others.

The door betrays the presence of guests with a groaning creek and a pair of well-dressed guards enter. Considering the vests and the ties however, these well-dressed guards obviously didn’t work for a prison per se. Rather they worked for the late Challain and this just so happened to be a holding cell inside the manor.

One of the suited butlers perched himself up against the door, arms crossing over his chest while the other approached the bars.

“You were found inside of Mr. Saibhreas’ quarters unconscious next to his corpse, the evidence doesn’t look good for you, now start talking who are you, who do you work for, and why did they want Mr. Saibhreas dead?” The butler snapped with a voice full of bravado that Neo might’ve found intimidating had she not felt like her skin was a cheap suit she was trying on for the first time.

With a cooing yawn, Neo rolled over onto her side and turned her back to the butlers. She had neither the energy nor the patients to deal with something like this right now and only hoped to sleep it off on something only marginally more comfortable than passing out on the floor.

“You wanna play the quite game then fine,” The butler said and Neo couldn’t help but shake her shoulders with a chuckle. “We’ll see how talkative you are after a few days alone.”

It was another three days before Neo saw anyone and that included for anything pertaining to meals. Three days is more than enough time to catch up on the sleep she needed to recharge her Aura but without food and water she may as well be working at a quarter battery. Hunger started to take hold as she felt a void growing in her stomach and sighed. The only way for her to count the days was the light that seeped in and out of her cell. At the very least, Neo found herself grateful that they allowed some AC and heat in here. The Vacuo days could turn this cell into an oven if not for the heating and air conditioning unit mounted on the wall.

Neo thought to herself that this may as well be karma at work for all its worth. Three days trapped inside a cell, at least she gave Josie some food and water. Neo scoffed at that and rolled her eyes as she tried to sleep away the hunger before hearing a knock at the door. Furrowing her brows at the simple courtesy, Neo sat up in her cot and looked to the door only to see a timid head poking past the threshold.

“Can I come in?” Josie asked.

Neo, for a moment only stared on at her not sure why she was even extending this courtesy to someone like her. Someone that just murdered her grandfather and held her captive just like this not even a full week ago.

“If you want to be alone, I understand I’ll come back later, I’m just going to drop off something for you to eat first if you don’t mind.” Josie said as she approached the cell wall with a tray of food and set it down onto the floor before starting over towards the door. She only managed a few steps before feeling Neo tug on the sleeve she snatched in her hand.

Neo’s eyes lit up at the prospect of food and even more so at the thought of Josie’s company. She had nothing against the girl and just having her this close brought back thoughts of how Josie sucked so gently against her fingers. The days before when Neo snuck up behind Josie, wrapped a tie around her head and tapped her lips. She absentmindedly bit her lower lip with a light blush painting her cheeks and an excited lump forming in her throat.

“Can we talk then?” Josie asked as she turned to face Neo. “Or I guess, can I ask you a few questions and you can respond as best as you can? I didn’t think you were much of a talker when we met so I don’t think that’s going to change much now.” Josie giggled and her smile grew wider once she saw Neo’s smile brim at the jest.

Neo nodded as she sat down onto the floor, crossed her legs, and started munching on the food offered out to her. Roasted and seasoned chicken breast with what looked like a black bean, corn, and red pepper salad with some rice on the side. Now Neo just felt awful, the best she could give Josie was a sandwich. Couple that with the utensils, including a knife, and this girl was either dumber than a post or generous enough to give Neo the benefit of the doubt. Neo liked to think the later of the two as she sliced off a piece of chicken and popped it into her mouth. If she could make a sound, she’d no doubt squeak in surprise with how the chicken melted against her tongue and the flavors all played off one another. It was then that she realized just how hungry she was after three days of not eating but only stayed her hand to try and be polite enough to hear Josie out.

“Did you…” Josie pursed her lips and looked away from Neo before sitting on the ground across from her. “My grandpa, did you kill him?”

Neo pursed her own lips as she swallowed hard with the food in her mouth, her appetite suddenly lost on her. With a slow nod she set down the fork and knife before leaning away. There wasn’t any sense in lying about it, there was no alibi she could give and the evidence was clear enough. The job was anything but clean at that and these were the consequences.

“Who made you do it?” Josie asked.

Neo’s head perked up as her eyes widened, she looked to consider this for a moment before standing up and summoning what little Aura she gained from a few days of sleep. With a shifting change, Neo’s pink and brown hair turned black, her eyes turned an amber yellow and her suit coat and slacks changed into a lose hanging red cocktail dress. Just as she transformed into Cinder, Neo noticed the way Josie’s eyes sunk into her head as a minor shake took over her body. Noticing this, Neo promptly snapped back into her original form before kneeling and offering out a hand to Josie.

Josie wrapped her arms around her body and shook her head as she took a wavering breath to steady her nerves. With a hard swallow to will back the tears welling in her eyes she looked back to Neo with a sidelong glance and opened her mouth to speak but found the words wouldn’t come to her. With a cough and another breath Josie found her voice again.

“Is she here?” Josie demanded more so than she asked, her eyes narrowing at Neo at the mere thought of Cinder.

Neo retracted her hand and shook her head, her hands laying against her chest as she sat down across from Josie once more. The two sat in silence for a time with the food laying awkwardly between them. Even with how hungry she was, Neo didn’t eat for fear of the act feeling in appropriate. Instead she busied herself watching Josie out before her as her mind raced behind her eyes. When she looked up again, Neo sat on her knees and leaned in closer to the bars.

“Did she ever-” Neo silenced Josie’s words with her lips after she snatched Josie by the collar of her shirt and yanked her in close.

Neo could feel Josie’s soft lips against hers once more and only wished she didn’t have a set of steel bars to separate them. To grab her shoulders again, to bring her in close, to feel her excited wiggling underneath her grasp. Alas the best she could hope for was this singular moment where when she parted from Josie, she could feel her tongue sliding past Josie’s lips as the other girl sat on the other side of the bars away from her.

“Are you still hungry or would you rather ummm…” Josie began, her timid voice wavering in anticipation while she watched Neo bite her lower lip and tug on the lapel of her coat. Neo’s hand groping her chest as the tip of her tongue grazed across her upper lip as if to beg Josie to take her now.

Josie flung open the door to Neo’s cell and felt the other girl snatch her by the shoulders while excitement welled in Josie’s chest. Slamming her up against the wall of the cell, Neo pressed herself into Josie’s form as she stood on the tips of her toes so their lips could meet. Josie’s hands instinctively falling to the wall and above her head as she let Neo’s hands graze across her body and her lips work as they kissed.

“N-neo… Neo please~” Josie cooed out once Neo’s lips found their way to Josie’s neck.

At her pleading cry, Neo looked up from where she was, concern plain on her eyes as she cupped Josie’s face in her hands. Josie leaning down to Neo and the two touching foreheads as they looked into each other’s eyes. Such a simple action carrying such a heavy question of asking if she was okay. If this was alright. Josie looked to understand fully as she nodded her head and Neo pulled herself away to hold Josie’s hand and gripped it lightly. Taking that same hand, Neo placed it against her chest so that Josie could feel how heavy her heart beat in this moment. With another more innocent bite of the lip, Neo asked with her eyes where Josie wanted to go from here.

“I don’t want this to stop but maybe we could do this somewhere more comfortable, I’m sure my bed is probably easier to sleep on than your cot.” Josie said and watched as Neo took her hand once more and pressed a kiss to her knuckles to tell her to lead the way.

With a bashful smile and a restrained step, Josie pulled Neo off through the halls of the manor. With the help no doubt still on watch for her, Josie knew better than to just walk around hand in hand with the woman who just killed their prior employer. Instead, Josie made sure to sneak her through the halls while Neo helped just as much. The two occasionally darting into nearby closets to hide from the patrolling butlers and servants that roamed the halls. The two girls squeezing in next to each other in such a tight space made for a few opportune moments for Neo to dart her eyes over to Josie, slide a hand up her inner thigh as she exhaled a warm breath against her neck. Just as Josie began lean into Neo’s touch and grip against the shoulders of her jacket, Neo pulled herself from the closet and just out of Josie’s reach.

Dancing away from her, Neo stuck her tongue out at Josie and made a playful funny face at her before dancing off through the halls. Josie quickly ran after her, trailing just behind as they came upon a bedroom.

Keeping in the doorway, Neo let Josie come up behind her and press a kiss to her neck while Neo took Josie’s hands in hers and guided them along her body. Neo stood almost a full head shorter than Josie, but that still didn’t stop her from taking control of the situation and leading her every move.

Neo moved Josie’s hands along her torso till she shrugged out of her coat and slipped one of Josie’s hands beneath her leotard. Neo showed Josie just what to do with her hands, gripping her supple chest with her fingers while locking her nipple between the middle and ring finger. Teasing Neo’s nipple while Josie groped her chest.

The other hand went lower, guided by Neo’s hand like the other as she slipped it down her waist and beneath her pants. Using Josie’s fingers, Neo pushed the thong of her leotard to the side and slipped her fingers into her body. Craning her head back, Neo pressed her back against Josie’s chest as she opened her mouth to moan but only silence came forward. Her excitement came through with her body language as she bucked her hips against Josie’s fingers and thought to herself that the girl was a quick learner.

Pulling Josie’s hand away from her waist, Neo turned around to face Josie. Neo brought her fingers up to her mouth and locked her lips around her digits. Sucking longingly against Josie’s fingers, Neo’s tongue played and wrapped around her knuckles and finger tips till she plucked them from her mouth. Neo could see Josie was close to either melting or exploding, it was hard to tell which but the arousal was clear across her body. Skin raised with goosebumps and shivered wracking her form with adrenaline.

“Do you remember what you did a few days ago?” Josie said as she wiggled her hips where she stood, her lips pursing into a flat line as she pulled her hands back and rested them at her lap. “Could you maybe, you know, do that again? You know, with the blindfold and everything, I really liked that last time.”

A sly smirk crept across Neo’s face as she took Josie’s hand in hers and pulled her off towards the bed. Sitting her down, Neo fished around the various dressers to try and find something suitable for a blindfold. When she found the old tie sitting inside Josie’s top drawer, Neo felt something strike her heart. Knotting her brow, she turned to look at Josie patiently waiting for her and then back to the tie and thought it good enough.

Coming up behind her, Neo slipped the tie around Josie’s eyes and gently tied the knot at the back of her head. Draping her arms around Josie’s body, Neo felt Josie reciprocate this touch with her ow hands blindly groping across Neo’s arms.

Cupping her chest in hand, Neo groped and fondled at Josie’s chest as she nipped and tugged at Josie’s ear. Her efforts rewarded with Josie’s sweat voice cooing out in pleasure while her hands latched onto Neo’s wrists. Her fingers trembling but never fighting Neo’s advances, only wanting to deepen them as Josie pulled Neo’s hands off towards her hips.

Wrapping her legs around Josie’s waist, Neo uses her feet to pull Josie’s thighs out to either side while she continuously gropes and massages at Josie’s chest. Her other hand slipping beneath Josie’s already soaked panties as she circles her finger right at the tip of her clit. Neo’s fingers working their way just at the very surface of her tiny bump as Josie seizes and bucks her hips at the sensation.

Her shoulders lock, her thighs clench, her body pulling tight around her as Neo only uses the gentlest touch she can with her body. Josie cranes her neck back and rests it on Neo’s shoulder only allowing Neo to pepper her neck with a series of kisses as she pulls the shoulder of Josie’s dress down to expose her collarbone where she nips with her teeth. Josie squeaks in surprise and joy at this as she presses Neo’s hand in further before feeling a pressure on her chest once she feels Neo begin to pull away.

Before Josie can ask what’s wrong, Neo already has her hand at Josie’s throat and forces her back onto the bed. Neo’s hands grasp at Josie’s wrists and pin them above her head as she works her way to secure them to the headboard.

With a bit of clever use of a belt, Neo locks Josie’s wrists together and secures the slack on the headboard before pulling away and grazing her hands across Josie’s hips. For a moment Neo revels in this sight of Josie laying here helpless to her touch but also knows better than to enjoy herself. Reaching up with gliding hands moving of their own accord, Neo takes Josie’s panties away from her hips and hangs onto them with one hand.

Stepping out of bed, Neo spares one cursory glance at Josie and another pang hits her heart before she shakes her head to remove such a thought. Instead, she turns her thoughts to the panties still in hand. Not a perfect substitute, but a nice trophy none the less.

“Neo…?” Josie calls out.

Neo sighs and drops her shoulders before looking around the room for something to give her a proper goodbye with. Seeing the lipstick on the table, she applies a bit to her lips and promptly realizes it’s a very flattering shade of pink on her and decides to pocket the rest. Turning back to Josie, Neo leans in close and presses a kiss at the corner of Josie’s mouth, pressing her lips firm enough to leave a mark with her lipstick but also savoring this moment for just a little longer.

Pocketing the panties, Neo spares one last glance at Josie writhing where she is with anticipation and excitement and decides that next time, she’ll make it up to her. Just before she vanishes beyond the threshold of the door.


	19. “I promise I’ll protect you,”

**Chapter Nineteen**

Cinder held Josie’s head down into the pillows, her clawing hand taking a handful of the girl’s hair and gripping it tight. With her other hand, she kept Josie’s arms bound behind her back at the wrists, squeezing them tight to keep her from squirming or trying to fight back. All the while Cinder kept rolling her hips into Josie’s ass, her cock working its away between her perfectly rounded cheeks.

Keeping up the motions, Cinder growled under her breath and narrowed her eyes at the girl beneath her. She asked herself why this didn’t feel the same, why this was so different than the last time. She could feel her cock twitching inside of Josie’s ass but for all intents and purposes, the sex felt… numb.

Plucking her cock from Josie’s ass, Cinder slapped it upon releasing Josie’s wrist and sitting down beside the bed. Josie, or rather Neo disguised as Josie, shifted over onto her back and looked up at Cinder wondering why she stopped so suddenly. Neo’s own cock still standing erect as she looked to enjoy herself a bit more than Cinder.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Cinder said and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees.

Neo rolled her eyes, stood up and shifted back into the image of Josie with a cocked brow and a half smirk playing at her lips. The smug expression looking almost funny on Josie’s normally kind face. Cinder might’ve even laughed is she didn’t find herself so woefully frustrated with her forays.

“It’s not the same,” Cinder grumbled and palmed across her face. “You can look like her all you please but you still don’t sound or feel like her. But then again you wouldn’t know what she felt like either would you?” Cinder snapped a cold glare over to Neo who flinched where she stood as she began to dress herself. Cinder read her expressions for a moment with her lips pursing into a flat line and her eyes sinking into her skull, her legs wobbling either from the failed attempt at sex or perhaps out of nerves. Darting forward, Cinder took Neo’s chin in hand and slammed her up against the wall as she cocked her head to the side, leaning in close. “You don’t touch her; do you understand me? Josie is mine and I have no intentions of sharing her with someone like you!”

Neo stood pinned to the wall feeling Cinder’s nails dig into her cheeks as her fire amber eyes lit with rage as her brow set in such a way to giver her glare a razors edge. Feeling Cinder’s nails threaten to draw blood if she gripped any harder, Neo latched onto her wrist and nodded her head to the best of her ability. When Cinder finally let her go, Neo palmed across her cheeks and looked at herself in the mirror along the wall in their hotel room. Once Cinder turned her back, Neo suck her tongue out at Cinder’s reflection and scoffed.

Reaching inside of her pockets of her pants, Neo looked to the side to see if Cinder was looking as she felt her hand graze across the lace of Josie’s panties. Neo knew Cinder would do something far worse than kill her if she found these, but Neo smiled anyway and remembered that she’d taken greater risks before.

_~Meanwhile~_

Josie sat at Challain’s desk and traced her eyes along his last will and testament that her late grandfather’s lawyer gave to her. For all intents and purposes though, he may as well be her lawyer since she’d very well need one in the future. She gripped tight to the last words of her grandfather and thought about Neo and how she used Josie in such a way. How Josie could even think for a second to trust someone that kidnapped her, kept her blinded and bound inside of a small room and then went on to kill her grandfather.

Slamming down the paper onto the desk, Josie looked up and thought for a moment she saw Challain’s corpse. The workers cleaned the bedroom and study, ensuring everything set inside remained right where it was before her entry. The help also assured Josie that they’d take care of Challain’s body with the proper means and with his last wishes.

This did little to ease Josie’s nerves as she played out the verbal drubbing given to her by her newly anointed lawyer about letting Neo get away. How he mentioned that it was a foolish mistake, how irresponsible it was, how if Challain were alive today, he’d certainly question his choices in heirs. That last part struck through Josie once more as she read the words on her grandfather’s will once more and thought back to the conversation, she had with him at the dinner table.

Every whim, every desire, every request, and order followed to the letter so long as she took over the company name. But now… according to Challain’s last will she didn’t need any of that anymore. She could just as well take her fortune and run away with it. Use it to buy herself a new weapon or a whole smithy and hire a blacksmith to manufacture weapons for all her friends and family. She could become a Huntress, pay her tuition, and still have enough money left over that she’d never really need to work a day in her life.

She could do that just as easily as she could stab her grandfather in the back.

Picking up the phone located on the desk, Josie dialed the number for her lawyer and leaned back in her chair. The phone rang twice before Josie’s lawyer finally answered.

“Arnold,” Josie snapped and heard her lawyer squeak on the other end of the line. “Is there someone or a group of people who can run the company in my stead while I’m away?”

“What do you mean by that Ms. Saibhreas?” Arnold said.

“It’s Maxwell, Josie Maxwell not Saibhreas,” Josie retorted and turned around in her chair to look at the last will one last time. “My grandfather left me everything in his last will without a single caveat attached, but when he was alive he wanted me to take over the company and run it for him. You said it yourself Arnold, what I did was a foolish mistake and that’s not the kind of person who should be running a corporation like this, I’m not about to rush into my grandfather’s legacy only to ruin it, so as the sole heiress to Challain Saibhreas’ fortune, I will not be accepting what is left to me in his last will till I meet the requirements he set for me in life. I’ll learn how to become a business woman and only then will I take the company for him.”

“Very well Ms. Maxwell, I’ll draft up a contract for this choice of yours post haste while I inform the Saibhreas Dust company of your choice. Will you be choosing someone to run in your stead for the time being?” Arnold asked.

“I trust you’ll choose someone who will lead the company well enough and I want you at their side to help them and remind them what Challain stood for.” Josie said.

“A wise choice already Ms. Maxwell there is one other matter that I’d like to bring to your attention as well if I may.” Arnold said.

As if on cue, the matter of her attention knocked on the door and stood in the doorway with her hands folded behind her back. Her crisp white uniform remaining as tight and sharp as the bun she kept atop her head. Winter regarded Josie with a throttled smile and kind eyes.

“Specialist Schnee would like to have an audience with you concerning Challain’s-” That was as far as Josie listened before she set the phone down and hung up on her lawyer.

“Specialist Schnee, it’s good to see you again!” Josie chirped while she tried to mimic the composure Winter kept.

“It’s nice to see you too Josie,” Winter said and smiled at the way Josie’s eyes lit up with just the simple use of her first name. Even if it was per her orders the last time they met. “I just wish I was here under better circumstances. Atlas believe in keeping good relations with the kingdoms and those certain influential individuals who might have a louder voice than others. It’s with that we’d like to extend an invitation and an offer for you.”

Winter’s words were curt, cut, and cold as though Atlas gave her a cue card for what to say before she entered the room. Josie drew her hands up close to herself and pressed her hands down into her lap.

“And… what might that be?” Josie responded, trying to keep to the same composure but realizing she could hear the wavering doubt in her voice.

“I’m here to offer my services as your body guard from here on out.” Winter began as she strode forward with her long legs and stood in the center of the room. The very thought of her feet standing where Challain’s body laid only days ago made Josie’s stomach sink. “I want you to know that I’m not forced to be here under any means. I volunteered to be here and I think it’s imperative now more than ever that you have someone watching your back. There’s no telling what else might happen after…” Winter trailed off.

“I accept your services Ms. Schnee,” Josie said as she stepped over to Winter and offered out her hand. Winter looked at her with that same restrained smile and took her hand in hers with a firm shake. “Under one condition though…”

“What, may I ask, would that be?” Winter said, entertaining the thought.

“You have to let me take you clothes shopping!” Josie declared. “I’ve never been clothes shopping before, my dad always made all my clothes for me but I wanna see what all we can find for you to wear besides your uniform.”

“Is there something wrong with my uniform?” Winter said with a furrowed brow before yelping at the way Josie latched onto her arm and led her away from the study.

“Not at all, it’s flattering and powerful on you, but if you’re going to be my body guard I don’t want you to stand out and put yourself in any more danger than you need to so I think we should get you a modern wardrobe and something casual. I’ll be introducing you as my friend from now on as well since it’s not a lie.” Josie said and looked back to Winter who tried to keep pace with Josie as she yanked her along. The Specialist eventually catching up with her enough to wrap her arm around where Josie wrapped hers and assumed a more causal, albeit still proper stance while walking with her.

“Very well, by your orders I’ll keep up this cover for you.” Winter said.

“And that’s another thing!” Josie chirped as she bounced before for Winter and leaned forward with one hand on her hip and the other hand pointing at Winter. Winter tried to look at her face despite the undone buttons of her blows showing through to the modest swoop of her chest. The frilly and lacy bra that hugged her form just tight enough for her breasts to spill over. “Are you even listening to me?”

Winter snapped to attention and looked back up at Josie with her mouth agape as she tried to remember what Josie was saying before. All she could think of though was the messages sent to her by Weiss as Winter wondered what happened to the timid shy girl Weiss spent a night with in the western tower. Already she’d grown into a bolder woman, but didn’t lose the kindness in her eyes.

“I was saying that I’m not going to give you orders, in fact the only orders I’m giving you now are that you’ll take everything I say as a request of a favor and act of your own accord. You may be my body guard but that doesn’t make you my servant!” Josie said.

“Understood Josie,” Winter said as she offered her hand out to Josie once more and giggled under her breath when she resumed her spot.

“Oh and one more thing!” Josie said as she waved over her lawyer Arnold. “I want to make an addendum to my previous contract, I want you to pay the help here, including yourself, the usual wages you’re all paid while I’m away. I should think that I have more than enough money set aside for that yes?”

“Yes Ms. Maxwell, I’ll see to that right away but… where are you planning on going if you won’t need the help around? Arnold asked.

“Well for starters I’m going to return to Vale to look at my schooling options for my business degree since Vacuo won’t have many options for schooling outside of the Hunter’s academy,” Josie said and looked over to Winter. “And I don’t know how many stores they have that would fit Ms. Schnee’s style. Take care of yourself while I’m away Arnold, I’ll be back before you know it!”

Josie bounded off towards the helipad located in the center of the mansion to see their ride already waiting for them. Josie hopped into the cockpit and buckled herself in while Winter stepped into the seat beside her. With a smile shared between the two, the shuttle rose into the air and took off through the sky. The sudden jerk of the engine’s causing Josie to squeak in surprise though she wasn’t sure what she expected out of what was obviously a military grade ship.

Looking out the window beside her as they banked away from Vacuo, Josie saw her grandfather’s mansion recede off into the distance. The mesa carved into a mansion where her grandfather lived out his days after he carved out the stone with his bare hands. Josie wondered if that was just a tall tale Challain gave everyone and realized she’d never really get the chance to ask anymore. She lowered her head with a dower weight pressing down on her before shaking her head and passing the thought away. Even if she only knew the man for a few days, she couldn’t discount the idea of a human life and a man that obviously cared for her in some way.

Still, Josie though, leaving this place behind her and moving forward was easier than staying here with the memory of what she did. What she allowed. Like the waves of the ocean that passed beneath them now, Josie’s grief came in waves. First in subtle laps against the shore and then in violent crashes. Each one swelling up even more after it retreated from whence it came. Drawing her arms up around herself, Josie felt tears prick in her eyes and turned her head away from Winter who no doubt noticed her distress.

Reaching a hand out to Josie, Winter gave a waning and weak smile. Josie looked down at the offer and then back up at Winter. When Josie felt Winter’s hand reach out to hers and wrap it around her hand, their finger’s lacing together till then held to each other tight, Josie felt the pressure lift from her shoulders.

“I promise I’ll protect you,” Winter said and gave a sidelong glance at Josie. “Not just as your body guard, but as your friend Josie.”

Josie felt her heart warm and leap at this before leaning over in her seat and pressing a kiss to Winter’s cheek. Reaching a hand up, she wiped the tears brimming in her eyes. Before she could even retort, Josie squeaked in surprise as she suddenly found herself in Winter’s lap with one of Winter’s hands resting at her hip.

“Let me show you how to fly this thing.” Winter said before realizing the mistake of this gesture. While she looked to cheer up Josie, she only placed herself in a more than awkward position with Josie’s ass pressing right up against her crotch. While the blush burned on Winter’s cheeks, she found herself grateful that Josie couldn’t see her. Now she’d only need to worry about what Josie might feel instead. “Now just grip it with both hands, one right here and the other right here.” Winter said and cursed the wavering nerve in her voice.

Josie wrapped her hands around the control stick sitting between her legs with her dainty hands and looked back to Winter for approval. Winter nodded her head and tried not to imagine something else between Josie’s hands right now despite more than a few parallels between the two objects. Resting her other hand at Josie’s hip, Winter calmed herself and shut her eyes tight to think of something else. When she exhaled a breath to calm herself, a soft mewling moan escaped Josie’s lips as Winter’s warm breath exhaled against the back of her neck. The two women freezing where they were as Winter pressed her thighs together around her constantly throbbing member.

Feeling Josie lean her back against Winter’s chest allowed Winter to relax that much more though as it took a bit of pressure from her hips. From there, the two sat for hours as they flew through the sky. Each one steeling a quick glance at one another as they sailed towards their destination.


	20. “We need to get you underwear!”

**Chapter Twenty**

“Tell me where she went and the pain stops.” Cinder said.

She circled around Arnold, after she secured him to a chair in the late Challain Saibhreas’s study. Her eyes constantly trained on him like a prowling tigress locked inside of a cage. Unfortunately for Josie’s lawyer however, he was on the wrong side of the bars.

Cinder already marked up his body with various burns, cuts, bruises, and lacerations from the torture Josie’s lawyer endured. While none of the wounds were fatal, not even close, they were still painful and plentiful which left Arnold shaking in his seat with beads of sweat, snot, and tears streaming down his face.

Turning his head over to the desk, Arnold saw the girl responsible for some of the pain inflicted on him and saw the way she swung her legs so casually from her perch on the desk. Her scythe like smile carving across her face while her eyes narrowed. Her expression content but smug. He remembered this girl from the day Challain died, or rather the morning when they found his body. The very same assassin that Josie set loose. Considering the restraint, Arnold knew she was holding back, he almost found himself grateful that this psychopath decided not to reduce the estate to a slaughter house. All the same though, that one came here for a reason, to kill Challain and she managed to get away with it for the most part. So why come back, why come looking for Josie?

Despite the pain ravaging his body he couldn’t very well rat out his client like that. Not only was it bad for business, he wasn’t about to let that young girl fall to their hands for a second time. Challain would’ve ripped the heavens from the sky to find her in the first place and Arnold decided he’d be damned if he let down his late friend and colleague like that.

Saying “I don’t know” for the millionth time wasn’t working however and he’d need to think of a cold trail to lead them on even if it meant they may just come back for the real answer. Still, if he could waste their time, that was that much more time that Josie had to get away from them.

“If you don’t want to talk anymore then I guess you won’t need your tongue,” Cinder began as she snatched up Arnold’s face and flicked her wrist as she summoned up on a glass dagger in her hand. The edge of the blade pressed between Arnold’s teeth and a quick flick of the blade sliced open the side of his cheek.

Blood splattered onto the floor with the gaping gash in Arnold’s cheek while the man screamed out in pain. The scream only lasted as long as it took for Cinder to slide her dagger into Arnold’s mouth. The feel of a still warm glass dagger pressing to his tongue.

Flicking his eyes down, he saw the steady hand grasping at the dagger and traced up the arm till he saw the ember eyed woman staring down at him. Would she go after the help next? Would she kill them? Would she honestly kill him?

“ah nah wah see ith!” Arnold said around the dagger only for Cinder to pull the knife from his mouth. Spitting the blood that pooled in his mouth onto the floor, Arnold repeated himself. “I know where she is… but I’m the only one who does.”

Before Cinder could press any further, Neo called her attention with a snapping finger and a paper in one hand. Cinder cocked her brow at this discovery before turning to Arnold and realizing the expression on his face told her everything she needed to know. Stepping over to the desk, Cinder read the paper and began to chuckle under her breath. A laugh like a distant rolling thunder threatening a catastrophic storm.

“Never mind, we don’t need you anymore.” Cinder said as she strolled over to where Arnold sat and brush a hand across his head before lighting up every single cell inside of his body. The flash fire burning his form down to ash before his brain could even register the pain while the ashes fell on and around the chair. Looking at the contract Arnold drafted, Cinder smiled one more time before handing it off to Neo and starting out of the study. “Were headed back to Vale, it looks like someone’s a little homesick.”

_~Elsewhere~_

Winter loaded another full bag of clothing into the truck of their rental car and shut the back only to see the back seat full of more bags of clothes. Winter sighed and smiled warily towards Josie as she walked out of their latest raid on a clothing store. First came basic formal wear. Winter could just as well pick out a few nice blouses, a good modest skirt and stockings and leggings for herself. Alas it didn’t stop there since Josie wanted to make sure she had clothes for all occasions since the two were going to be around each other constantly. Then came the swim wear since they were so close to the beach. Since Winter and Josie couldn’t decide which looked better, Winter more so because she had no concept of what constituted cute, they bought three separate bikini types and colors. Now it was onto casual wear, something she could wear with street clothes and blend inside a crowd of people. This wasn’t just a few outfits either. Rather it was twelve pairs of pants, fourteen shirts, seventeen button downs, at least four causal sweaters one of which Josie informed Winter wasn’t a sweater it was a cardigan. What the difference was, Winter didn’t know nor did she really care. Perhaps because she found herself enjoying these escapades more than she thought.

“Miss Maxwell, is this all really-”

“Josie~” Josie corrected with a singing lilt to her voice.

Winter gave a defeated sigh.

“Josie,” Winter said with a smile coming to her face upon saying her name. “Is this really all necessary? I think I can get away with a few outfits but this just seems a tad excessive…”

“You said it yourself, you’re going to be hanging around me for a while as my body guard and I think having the same three outfits will only make you stand out more. In fact I almost had a hard time finding you since you weren’t in your uniform.” Josie said with a wink and a smile.

With a bit of a compromise, Winter agreed to go clothing shopping so long as she made sure to try one at least one outfit around town. If at any point she felt uncomfortable, or she felt as though she couldn’t perform her duties, she was more than welcome to change back. Winter had to admit though, she did like the outfit Josie helped her pick out as well. It wasn’t even very different from her uniform either. A nice blue suit coat, a white sleeveless blouse to keep her cool, and a lighter blue pencil skirt to compliment the blouse and the coat.

Looking at herself in the reflection of the window however, Winter promptly realized that perhaps the blouse was a bit of a tight fit. The buttons along her neck came undone some time ago and any attempt to button her blouse to the neck line made the shirt look strained and awkward. Perhaps this was an intentional part of Josie’s ploy to make sure she looked a little more casual. She could certainly do without the cleavage showing however. An obvious fact when she kept tugging at the hem of her blouse to try and keep her bra from showing off too much. Then again, perhaps Josie’s intentions were different all together now that she looked at the way the skirt and blouse hung around her form. Or rather how they squeezed in just the right places.

“Oh!” Josie chirped and caused Winter jump with a start. “We need to get you underwear!”

“Excuse me?!” Winter said with a blush and a hand covering up her exposed chest.

“Yeah we need to get you something cute to wear,” Josie said as she wrapped her arm around Winter’s and pressed her chest up against her shoulder. “My family were very much function over fashion since we had to live off the land so much, but my mom wanted to make sure I could still feel like a girl when I wanted to so we saved up some money and she took me shopping and she let me pick out some underwear I really liked. I know it sounds kinda weird but I thought that might help you ease into wearing more casual clothing if we can find something for you that can be pretty and functional at the same time.”

Winter gave pause for a moment and looked at herself in the reflection of the glass once more. For the brunt of her life, she wore little more than whatever standard issue garments the Atlas military approved for her. The same uniform, the same boots, the same bra that sat uncomfortably against her chest. Even now the plain off-white bra that stuck out of the shirt kept drawing her attention as she grimaced at how out of place it looked with the rest of the outfit. How one little thing made the whole incomplete in its own way. Maybe Josie was right, maybe she could try it.

“Lead the way~” Winter said pulling Josie’s towards her. The two of them started down the street as they perused for shops. Winter imagined that this cover may work even better than she thought as well. To any outsider they looked like a couple. Or rather, as Winter corrected herself in her own mind, just a couple of best friends out for a shopping trip. She was a client after all, her safety was the top concern and everything else remained secondary.

Rolling back her shoulders, Winter raised her head and began to survey the area ahead while using any reflective surface to check behind her without whipping her head around. She’d need to keep a constant eye out for any trouble.

“You’re starting to look like a body guard again~” Josie chimed and teased.

“Am I not supposed to look like your body guard?” Winter asked.

“That’s what this whole trip is supposed to be about, were here to make sure you look the part and you also have to play the part as well.” Josie said before bounding over in front of Winter and holding up her pinky. “You promised to keep me safe and I believe you, but I also want you to try and relax because my mom also taught me a lot about hunting too. She said if you keep an arow knocked and the bow string drawn waiting for your prey, you’ll only exhaust yourself for when it really matters, so you need to relax and trust in your own skill that when the time comes you’ll be ready. I know you will be too, because I trust you, now promise me you’ll relax?” Josie said offering out her pinky once more.

Winter smiled, chuckled, and took Josie’s pinky in hers and shook it twice before pressing their thumbs together. To think a girl like her could be so wise, Winter mused to herself.

“This makes it official~” Josie chimed once again before spinning on her heel and looking up at the storefront they stopped before. “What do you say we take a look at this one?”

The shop front held various mannequins displaying all manner of evocative undergarments. Some with animal print fabric traced with lace around the edges. Others with long legs covered in fish nets while the hips and waist remained adorned with tight squeezing corsets with tiny bows and ruffled edges. Each mannequin shaped in one suggestive pose or another.

Before Winter could voice her protest, Josie already had her by the hand and through the doors of the shop front. There an elderly woman with a feather boa sat at the counter and marched over towards them. With the flick of a wrist she summoned a strip of measuring tape and snapped it around her fingers with a smile.

“Welcome to the store ladies, now which one of you is looking for something special?” The clerk said, her name tag reading Gimme.

“I think we can manage-” Winter began.

“She is, we need something cute in her style and I think blues and greys would work wonderfully wouldn’t you agree?” Josie interjected.

“Oh honey you those beautiful hazel eyes of yours are sharp as a razor,” Gimme said and turned to Winter next. “I couldn’t agree more, now stand still sweetie let’s get some measurements!”

Once more, Winter wasn’t given enough time to react as the clerk whipped her measuring tape around Winter’s body. With a quick tug on the measuring table, Winter felt it close around her waist, bust, hips and across multiple parts of her body before the end snapped against her ass. With a yelp and a jump, Winter hopped forward before rubbing the swell of her rear and growling at the clerk.

“Quite the curvaceous girl, lucky for you we have exactly what you need for your size.” Gimme said before gesturing them over through the racks of lingerie and various costumes on display.

“I somehow doubt that…” Winter mused to herself as she tugged on the edge of her skirt.

As they walked through the store, Josie and winter realized many of the wares were meant to be worn on their own. Usually behind closed and locked doors instead of under more casual bits of clothing.

Josie didn’t seem to mind though as she only looked around the racks of bras and panties in Winter’s size before looking at a few and starting a pile. Winter only stood by and watched what she began to pick out since she had no real frame of reference for what she might want or what even might look good. Then again, she did find a few bits of nightwear she could certainly enjoy around the house. A certain satin draping gown with thin straps along the shoulders and a curve to the waist. She picked it up and felt the fabric and bit her lip at how soft it felt against her fingers and wondered how soft it might feel against her body. Maybe a size smaller instead would feel even better. Perhaps look even better on Josie at that.

Winter cut that thought from her mind with a glaring growl as she hung the night gown back on the rack only to turn around and see Josie nearly vanishing behind a pile of panties and bras. With a few night gowns to boot as well. Perhaps she was paying better attention to things than even she was, Winter thought to herself.

“Oh come on I know were not dating so that means I get to be your wing man to find you some stud who will swoon over you,” A voice called out and Winter turned to see a pair of women walking through the door. One wore a barrette with a pair of aviator glasses while the other was a rabbit Faunus, her brown ears so long they nearly matched the length of her brown hair.

“Alright fine, we can look around for a few things but honestly do you really think I’ll find someone this weekend?” The brown-haired Faunus said with a thick Vacuo accent.

“Velvet,” Coco said from over her shades. “You’re looking at the number one wing man in Vale right now, not only will I find you someone I’ll give you options to choose from.”

With a squeaking yelp, Josie hauled herself and the clothes she held in her hands into the changing rooms and slammed the door behind her. In her flurry to escape, she didn’t even manage to fully lock the door but that hardly mattered once Winter came poking her head in through the door.

“Josie is everything alright?” Winter asked.

“Oh yeah no just fine it’s totally okay it’s just that I might know those two girls from beacon and well I’m not so sure certain things should be said in your company not that I’m keeping secrets or anything or even lying to you it’s just that there are certain aspects of privacy that I want to keep with some friends I’ve made at-”

“You slept with my sister…” Winter cut in and saw Josie’s face go slack and her skin pale. “Or rather my sister might’ve, never mind actually. She told me about what happened that night and while she spared every detail she could, it was easy enough to read between the lines to what happened.”

“So…” Josie began and smoothed out her skirt. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” Winter replied. “What my sister does is her own business so long as she does no harm to herself or others.” Winter checked over her shoulder at the sound of the girl’s voices approaching and closed the door behind them before turning back to Josie, her chest nearly pressing up against Josie as she folded herself up against the wall. The dressing rooms were rather tight and obviously only allowed one person in them. Perhaps intentionally considering what they sold.

“W-winter~” Josie said as she pressed herself further into the wall only to force herself to place her hands at Winter’s hips. The only space for her was burying her face into Winter’s chest as a blush heated her cheeks.

“Sorry!” Winter yelped and tried out pull herself away only to feel the door locked behind her and growled in protest. When she pulled forward to try and turn around Josie squeaked and sighed out a moan under her breath leaving Winter stunned where she sat.

“Winter, you’re ummm… you’re poking me.” Josie said as she pressed her hips up against Winter’s despite herself.

“Sorry I don’t mean to it’s just-”

“No it’s okay I don’t mind or I mean I understand I guess just maybe stay here a little longer, I think it’s going to look a little suspicious if two people exit at the same time is all.” Josie rambled before cutting herself off and biting her lower lip.

“R-right.” Winter agreed and placed her hands at Josie’s shoulders, her hands wrapping around the back of her neck as she didn’t know where else to place them. There they waited till Coco and Velvet left with the hours stretching onward.


	21. “I’ll beg if you want me to~”

**Chapter Twenty-One**

In the intermittent moments while Winter and Josie remained trapped inside the dressing room, Josie couldn’t quite keep her hands occupied. She constantly moved them to one place or another, never quite sure where to keep them or even put them while Winter remained so close to her. She placed them at Winter’s hips but that only gave her more provocation to stare down at her hips and a cursory glance displayed something she tried to hide rather well. Due to it’s sheer size and throbbing girth however, the outline was easy enough to spot. Instead, Josie pulled her gaze away and placed her hands at Winter’s shoulders and wiggled her hips from side to side.

Winter’s hands remained at Josie’s hips the whole time however, while Winter only pursed her lips into a flat line and looked away from Josie with a frustrated blush on her face. She knew better than to get worked up this quickly and wearing a skirt was a bad idea to begin with. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened where she had an incident. She could only hope it didn’t bother Josie too much, then again with her eyes constantly casting down, she seemed more interested in it than she should. When Josie lowered her head down again, Winter placed a hand at her chin and directed her eyes upwards towards her and saw the sparkle in her eyes at this gesture.

Feeling herself tense and her heart flutter at this, Winter resisted the urge to trace her thumb along Josie’s lips. This didn’t last long however as Josie’s flawlessly pouting lips parted and pressed a soft kiss to Winter’s thumb. Winter pursed her lips tighter at this and furrowed her brow as Josie closed her lips around her thumb and began to suck idly. Josie’s doe eyes casting a gaze up at her, a look of asking for approval, if this was enjoyable for her, if this was what she wanted.

Winter’s own lips parted at this as she sighed out a quite moan under her breath while a hand snaked down to her waist. Her finger’s pressing against the ever growing bulge pulling against her skirt.

Popping Winter’s thumb from her mouth, Josie held Winter by the wrist and leaned her cheek into the palm of her hand. Those same doe eyes gazing up at her with a shine to them that caught light and wouldn’t let go.

“While were stuck in here, maybe we could try on some of the stuff I picked out for you?” Josie asked and she could almost feel the way Winter’s heart leaped from just the pulse in her wrist alone.

“I suppose that would be a good use of our time here yes.” Winter said and swallowed hard to try and relieve herself from the breathy way she spoke now.

“Maybe you could help me pick out something too?” Josie asked as she stepped forward and draped her arms around Winter’s shoulders, her body pressing up against her while Josie marveled at the way she felt. The solid core of her abs, the tight muscles of her shoulders, the powerful frame she exuded and the way her strong hands gripped Josie by the seat of her pants and pulled her up into the air.

Josie only registered this after she felt her back slam up against the wall and she found herself with her legs wrapped around Winter’s waist. Her hands drawing back to Winter’s collarbone as she gripped tight to her shoulders. A feeling of shock and surprise rattling her for a moment at just how easily Winter held her like this. She could see just as well the blush that marked her cheeks and feel the hot and heavy breath Winter tried to keep steady. Josie could tell she was fighting her own instincts and why wouldn’t she?

Winter proved herself to be a loyal enough body guard so far and mixing things like this into her duties might prove to be more than just a little trouble. Still though, Josie couldn’t resist the cooling chill of her eyes or the strong body she could feel underneath her hands right now. She could already tell what kind of woman she was after sitting on her lap and feeling Winter’s cock press up against her ass. Josie couldn’t deny that she wouldn’t like to know what her cock felt like sliding up against her. Their warm bodies pressed up against her. Held so secure, so safe. And why shouldn’t she feel that much, Josie thought to herself that it was Winter’s duty to keep her safe but why not also make sure she felt safe as well.

“I’ll beg if you want me to~” Josie mewled.

Winter couldn’t resist her any longer as her lips melded into Josie’s as the two embraced inside of a kiss. Her hands working quickly as she grasped at one of Josie’s ankles and wrapped her arm around Josie’s waist. Pulling her leg up and over her shoulder Winter scrambled her hands along Josie’s inner thigh and tore away her panties as though they were just paper. Pulling Josie’s other leg up and over her shoulder, Winter slammed Josie against the wall and heard her squeak before feeling Josie’s hands wrap around the back of her neck.

Pausing for a moment, Winter tried to catch her breath after she man handled Josie the way she did and took a moment to process her action only after she committed to them. Winter only had a faint idea of what she might look like as a few stray strands of hair fell in around her face. The bun she kept her hair in slowly coming undone as it swung limp from the back of her head. Reaching up a hand in frustrated and lustful fury, Winter wrenched the hair pin away and let her thick white locks spill over her shoulders before taking Josie’s face in her hand and pressing a kiss to her perfect cherry lips.

Winter stopped to ask herself just what she thought she was doing. Taking advantage of a girl like this, letting her better judgment fail her and just succumbing to her base desires. Even as she thought about it between her actions of pulling her skirt up far enough that her cock sprung up to attention from her panties, she could hardly stop herself. It was only after she demanded herself to slow down that Winter finally listened and held Josie by the waist with one hand and slammed the other against the wall.

“Is something wrong?” Josie asked as she looked on at Winter. Her fair skin lit with tension like a snow whipped tundra that blocked out everything. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead as her body shook and shivered. Her toned and athletic form bulging with veins making her look all the more chiseled.

“I just… I uhh…” Winter breathed out a sigh and looked away from Josie to gather her thoughts and with it summoned an answer. Turning back to her, she said: “I guess you could say it’s been a while.”

Brushing a lock over Winter’s ear, Josie curled her lips into a sweet smile as she grazed a hand along Winter’s jaw line. Leaning in to her beckoning touch as though pulled by some unseen force, Winter pressed her lips up against Josie’s and felt the girl moan and melt into her touch. Winter’s cock throbbed with a sudden jolt of excitement before her hips pulled forward and she felt Josie flinch under her grasp but only held tighter to her.

Winter slid her cock inside of Josie’s tight pussy and pressed her body up against Josie’s to keep her pinned to the wall and suspended in air. Her legs still locked at Winter’s shoulders. With a strong core, Winter threw and bucked her hips into Josie’s with the soft patting of skin against skin being the only sound to eek out between gasping moans escaped between pressing lips.

Parting her lips, Winter slipped her tongue into Josie’s mouth while she cocked her head to the side to lock their lips together. Feeling Josie’s tongue struggle to keep up with her twisting movements made Winter giggle in her own mind before her breath caught short at the feel of Josie’s lips wrapping around Winter’s tongue. Pulling her in, Josie sucked longingly at Winter’s tongue with a soft humming moan while Winter gasped at this new sensation. Though she couldn’t take the time to appreciate it any more than those fleeting moments before Winter felt Josie’s hands snake around the back of her neck and pull her in close again. Their tongues wrapping around one another in a perfect embrace.

Reaching a hand down between her thighs, Winter pressed her fingers in around Josie’s labia, tracing her fingers around where her cock slid inside till she came to the tip of her pussy. With a sudden and jolting jump, Josie squeaked against Winter’s lips but Winter didn’t allow her a moment of respite before circling her fingers around Josie’s clit. She felt the girl shiver under this new sensation and her body seize up all at once.

Josie craned her head back and opened her mouth to moan and scream before clicking her jaw shut. With one hand gripping to Winter’s shoulder to hold her close, Josie slammed a hand against the wall and began digging her nails across the drywall. The feeling of Winter’s cock constantly pounding into her, the length and curve of it pushing up against her G spot coupled with the way Winter played with her clit. Those small circular motions around what was easily the most sensitive part of her body. The way the feeling welled into her abdomen and nearly made her cry out in a moan. Josie knew she needed to stay quite even if her lungs were screaming out. Stifled and choked gasps escaped her lips between every round Winter continued her onslaught while the sensation was almost too much for her to handle.

With her eyes going wide, Josie snapped her arms around Winter’s shoulders and pushed her face into the deepest crux of her neck and let out a crying moan. Her pussy tightened around Winter’s cock while torrent of her own wet pussy flooded across her shaft. She’d cum before but never like this, never to such an aggressive degree. Winter’s savage way of making love to her rendered Josie unable to even lift her arms as though the very sinew that bound her muscles and bones suddenly left her. Still it wasn’t enough for Winter yet, not only had she not cum yet herself, her hard cock kept up the constant stroking against her pussy.

The orgasm Josie experienced brought a cocky smile to Winter’s face while she could feel the soft chill of Josie’s pussy running across her cock and balls. With how limply she hung around her now, Winter knew she could just as well have her way with Josie as much as she wanted. With how quickly she came as well, Winter wasn’t far off from that herself. The way her pussy tightened when she came, the way it almost looked to refuse her entry now. The way it gripped so tightly. Winter kept groaning out softly as she melted into the way Josie wrapped her arms around the back of her neck. The loose way she hung onto her like a draping shall and only whispered soft moans into her ear. The poor girl was at a loss for any real words at this point and only a slave to her base desires. Winter could just as well say the same about herself.

Shrugging her shoulders, Winter pulled Josie’s legs from where she perched them and pecked a kiss to Josie’s cheek.

“Are you okay?” Winter asked and felt Josie nod her head. “Do you want to keep going?” Another nod and Josie wrapping her legs around Winter’s waist.

The intensity from before, the ceaseless thrusting and vigorous lust that possessed Winter before washed away to reveal something deeper inside. With the soft roll of her hips, Winter kept Josie pinned to the wall with her body weight and her hands now gripping Josie’s perfectly rounded ass. The subtle sway of her body, in and out as she rocked forwards and back. The soft moans whispered into her ear by Josie and the way she still came with every other thrust. The teasing sensation Winter felt at her cock and the delay she forced herself through. It was almost enough to make her finish in that singular moment.

More than once she paused and held Josie close to her and waited for the feeling to pass before returning to the motions. If she could spend eternity like this, that wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world for her. Eternity could wait however as Winter kept bucking her hips into Josie’s pussy till eventually, she felt her whims grow too strong to even resist anymore. A welling sensation in the pit of her core and a tightness inside of her balls. A sudden burst all at once as Winter filled Josie with her cum. The sensation enough to cause Winter to gasp out a moan as she felt the pause between her cum shots well into the base of her cock. The feeling of her balls tightening up all at once before she unleashed another rope inside of Josie. The burst of cum enough to cause Josie to squeak while Winter kept cumming till she thought her balls my shrink from the sheer amount of it all.

Shutting her eyes tight and feeling her body tremble, Winter eventually felt the feeling subside as she braced herself against the wall. Josie meanwhile steadied her feet against the floor and pressed a hand to Winter’s sternum. She could still feel the way her heart hammered in her chest while her cock still hung long and throbbing between her knees. Upon opening her eyes, Winter looked down at Josie and Winter’s breath hitched in her throat at the feel of Josie’s hand grazing across her cock.

Leaning up on the tips of her toes, Josie pressed a kiss to Winter’s lips before pulling her hand away and pressing herself up against the wall.

“You mentioned that it’s been a while hmm?” Josie said as she began to dress herself.

“More than just a while really…” Winter said as she began to follow Josie’s lead. Peeking out of the dressing room, she saw that the shop was empty and wondered just how quiet they were with what happened. “I hope you know that I do not intend to make a habit of this either Josie. It’s not something I should’ve-”

A kiss from Josie’s lips silenced Winter’s protests while a calming hand lay against her chest. Just beneath Josie’s hand, Winter could feel her heart flutter while she took Josie’s wrist in hand and pulled it off towards her breast to invite her touch even further. A quick slip of the tongue and Winter returned to that mindset of her basest desires while realizing that no matter how long she neglected them, they only grew deeper inside of her.

When Josie pulled away from Winter, she kissed the palm of her hand and gathered up several bits the lingerie and sleepwear the two came here for before nodding to the door behind her.

“I won’t force you to sleep with me again, but I won’t say no if you ever ask me.” Josie said and watched as Winter nodded and slipped out of the door.

The two of them placed their clothes on the counter to check out before Josie turned and saw something and placed a soft grazing hand at Winter’s shoulder. For a moment Josie remarked at the goose bumps that rose where she grazed.

“Go on ahead I need to get one more thing while I’m here~” Josie said with a smirk.

“Very well, I’ll be just outside then, try not to take too long.” Winter said before starting for the door with her bags in tow. Upon stepping out of the store, Winter drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment for fear that if she let it out now, it may very well be a scream. After she managed to calm the noise in her head, she exhaled softly before feeling her breath catch short.

“Winter?” Weiss said as she called from down the sidewalk.

“Isn’t that the girl that got her butt whooped by uncle Qrow?” Yang said.

“According to Weiss it was a tie.” Ruby said.

“Sister,” Winter began and smoothed out the front of her blouse hoping the wrinkles would go unnoticed. “Always a pleasure to see you again but may I ask what brought you here?”

“Okay I’m all set!” Josie said and turned to see team RWBY standing there and threw up her arms with a squeak and a squeal. “Oh my god what are you guys doing here!”

With a unanimous cheer from both Yang and Ruby, the two sisters rushed over and hugged Josie between them and Josie promptly hugged them back. Once released from their vice grip, Blake offered up a hug of her own with a soft smile. Weiss however, only stayed back with a blush marking her cheeks.

“It’s nice to see you again too Weiss.” Josie said with a smile as she offered out her arms for a hug.

“Oh alright yeah,” Weiss said before falling into Josie’s arms and embracing her in a hug. “So I assume you’re here with Winter then?”

“It’s a long story,” Winter interjected before Josie could explain.

“That’s one way of putting it…” Josie said with a nervous giggle. “What about you guys, shouldn’t you be at the academy?”

“We got some vacation time away from the school so we decided that we should all have a girls weekend.” Yang said.

“Yeah, we invited Nora and Pyrrha!” Ruby exclaimed.

“They’re back at the hotel though, but were supposed to meet up with Coco and Velvet around here somewhere.” Blake said.

“You should join us this weekend, maybe then you can catch us up on that long story and tell us why we’re missing our favorite fifth.” Yang said with a wink and a smirk.

Looking over to Winter with pleading eyes and restrained smirk, Josie knew it wouldn’t take much to convince her. Especially when she sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Oh alright, we can make a weekend of it, but come Monday we need to make sure to get down to business.” Winter said and smiled at the way everyone cheered in unison. Perhaps taking some time to relax would do Josie some good as well. Especially for what she’s been through.

**Author's Note:**

> [COMMISSIONED WORK]  
> So this is a Harem AU as per the request of the client so stay tuned for some saucy smut. Negative criticism is always welcome because i'm always looking to improve.


End file.
